For Blood
by FaeofLight
Summary: Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike. Can he survive?
1. For Change

**Author's notes: **Welcome all. I've been wanting to write a Bleach based fanfic for sometime now and finally came up with something interesting, I think. Of course, I am slightly biased.

For those of you who have read my stories before you'll note I have a history of starting but never finishing a story. Well not this time! The story has already written out on paper and saved on multiple computers. So every week there will be an update until the story is complete.

And anyone who is curious there isn't really any coupling...just lots of hinting for Ichigo and Rukia.

With that in mind, let's begin the story!

P.S.: I do not own Bleach, as much as I really really want to because...there are a lot of very sexy men in it and I could star at them all day. *sigh* Bleach, in its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter One

For Change

* * *

Night settled on the metropolis of Karakura City earlier than usual for summer. Lights from the quiet neighborhoods and tall business buildings lit up the night sky, dimming the starlight and dulling the full moon. And as the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the horizon people began to fill the streets, blissfully unaware of the chase happening on the rooftops above their very heads.

A single figure leapt between buildings, running with all the speed possible, his lungs burning for oxygen, his heart beating as quickly as a mouse's. Behind him, six cloaked figures gave chase, five blades of steel glinting under the fluorescent lights of the skyscrapers. A figure in the center of the group signaled to the others with her hands. Two on her left broke away, while the other three fell back, dropping into an alley between two buildings. The man looked hesitantly over his shoulder and was stunned to see his chasers numbers diminish so quickly. Glancing back, no matter how brief, was a mistake. The toe of his shoe caught on a brick ledge and he tumbled into a small alley. His long fall was broken by a small collection of trash bags and cans. He cried out in pain from the unexpected impact, barely noticing the six cloaked figures surrounding him.

"Twelve stories," came a deep voice from the far left, his face masked in shadow by the hood.

"Tragic," came another voice, though softer than the last.

"I'm impressed he's still moving," said another male voice.

"Idiot. You shouldn't be," snapped a more feminine voice. She raised a hand and smacked her companion on his head. "He's a Newborn in the middle of the Rage. He could fall one hundred stories and still walk away. I'm more impressed he hasn't attacked us. Think he's close to the end?"

"It doesn't matter if he is or isn't," came a deeper female voice from the center of the group, clearly much smaller than those that surrounded her. "He's the product of illegal actions, has caused the death of four humans, and must be dealt with accordingly." She wrapped her gloved fingers around the hilt of her sword hanging on the left side of her hip. She took a single step forward and eyed the cowering creature. The others held their ground, their weapons positioned to strike should the labeled "Newborn" make any sudden movements.

As his executioner approached the cowering man struggled to push himself against the brick wall, his eyes wide with justified fear. With a single, flawless motion, she withdrew her blade, severed his head from his body, and replaced her weapon. The man's head tumbled and bounced off several trash bags and into a puddle left over from the morning's brief rain.

"Renji, take the body," ordered the woman as the others sheathed their swords. One of the taller figures nodded and pulled the limp body from the trash pile. "Rangiku, grab the head." The taller woman nodded, plucking the head from the puddle by the hair. "Take it to the incinerator."

"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison before disappearing.

"Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika," the small figure continued, turning to the remaining cloaked figures, "Let's head back. There are no more orders for the remainder of the night."

"Damn. This was the only one tonight?" Whined one of the cloaked men, "How lame."

"Stop whining, Ikkaku, and let's go home," the other man replied.

"Whatever," Ikkaku scoffed, "The hunt was quick because little missy's gotta get back home before her older brother has a fit."

"I wouldn't mind going home to Master Byakuya," said the other man in a dazed voice.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika..." Izuru said with a warning tone.

Ikkaku scoffed again, ignoring his companion's warning, "Whatever," he said before disappearing, Yumichika close behind. Izuru looked at his commander who seemed unaffected by Ikkaku's words before following after the other two. The murdering sixth remained behind her violet eyes focusing on the dark blood splatter that decorated the bricks, her mind wandering.

"Yo! Princess!" Ikkaku shouted from the top of the building, "you comin' or what?"

She rolled her eyes, all previous thoughts gone from her mind. "Shut the hell up Ikkaku," she said, suddenly appearing beside him on the roof, " Let's go." And the four of them disappeared into the night.

* * *

Outside of Karakura City, along a long narrow highway, a small red car was weaving through the mountain roads recklessly. Inside the tiny vehicle was a small family of four: a father named Isshin Kurosaki and his three children, all of whom were screaming at him to slow down. Only when they nearly had a head on collision with a semi-truck did the black haired man decide to listen to his children and take his foot off the accelerator.

"What the hell is your problem old man?" shouted a orange haired youth sitting in the passenger seat. His jaw, shaped very much like his fathers, was clenched, and instead of a pleasant, carefree smile, the young man's brows were furrowed in a scowl, his lips turned downward, and his brown eyes angry. "Trying to take us all out?"

"Oh please, Ichigo," the old man said with a pleasant smile, "You're being over dramatic. We missed that truck by a mile."

"If I stuck my hand out the window I could have touched it," grumbled one of the young girls sitting in the back seat. Her arms were crossed, and she shared her brother's scowl. Her dark hair was hidden under a baseball cap, the bill hiding her eyes in shadow.

"Look at what you've done to your little sister, Ichigo," their father complained, his dark eyes glancing every now and then in the rearview mirror back at his children, "Karin, when did you become such an angry child?"

"Since she realized what kind of family she had," Ichigo mumbled, lifting his foot up and pressing it against the dashboard.

The only one who failed to raise their voice in objection against their father was little Yuzu, a soft spoken child who only wished to see her family happy. It was an on-going battle she was sure she would lose any day. Several times she opened her mouth to try and calm the family, but Ichigo and her father continued to bicker about what was safe and what was not. Relief only came when the family saw a sign for the city limits of Karakura.

"Ha ha! We're almost there!" Isshin exclaimed excitedly. Yuzu joined in his cheers while Ichigo and Yuzu ignored them both.

As the car came around the side of the mountain they were greeted with a sight that none of them could deny was beautiful. At the base of the mountain was a city of colorful starlight. Lines of moving lights from cars travel to and from the center of the city, which shone brightly in the night like a beacon, created a dancing picture. The street lights dimmed as they moved further from the heart of the city, but didn't fail in creating interesting grid patterns. The city's beauty didn't wane any as the car drove up one of the busy streets. Buildings towered above them like monsters, threatening to touch the heavens, people lined the sidewalks, and cars filled the streets. Karakura city was alive.

Things calmed down a good deal as Isshin drove to the outskirts of the city and into the residential neighborhoods. Houses designed exactly the same lined the streets, the street lights illuminating the security gates which had the numbers of the houses welded to the bars. With no driveway, Isshin was forced to park on the street, a feature which greatly displeased Ichigo and his little sister, Karin. He mumbled as he climbed out of the car, but his family ignored him.

"This is our new home!" Isshin stretched out his arms as if to embrace their new house. It was, as Ichigo would have described it, a two story block. A small path on the left side of the house, led from the small iron gate to the front door. With each step Isshin proclaimed how their life in Karakura would be a new and brilliant life filled with joy and success. Yuzu followed suit, laughing happily as she followed her father through the front door. Ichigo and Karin stood at the gate and gazed upon their new home.

"It's different," Karin said, unhappily adding, "It's smaller."

"We don't need too much room," he replied, his own unhappy tone softening as he spoke to her. He ruffled her hat and made his way inside. A new town, a new life. That is what Isshin Kurosaki hoped for, that is why he moved his whole family away from the small town they had grown up in. There were far too many dark memories in the small town of Ameno. Around every corner was a reminder of the life that was lost, and the years that passed did nothing to make it better. When Isshin was offered a job in the renowned Karakura Hospital he saw a chance to leave behind the sad memories of his wife's murder, and though his children felt bitter about it, he was sure they would forgive him in the end. New starts is what they needed, and that is what they would get.

Inside Yuzu was already inspecting the kitchen. Since the death of their mother the younger twin had taken to filling her mother's role, cleaning the house and cooking. She needed to be sure the kitchen would be enough to work with. She was a little disappointed by the smaller size, but the appliances were much newer than the ones at their old house which made up for anything the house was lacking in her opinion. Isshin was already checking out the living room, figuring out where he would put the couches and TV when they arrived with the rest of their things. Down the hall, Karin was looking for a suitable room. She was surprised to find quite a few rooms, small little things that looked more like cramped college dorms than bedrooms.

"Dad! What the hell is with this hall?" Karin yelled. Isshin found his daughter and smiled.

"This used to be a family owned clinic. I was thinking, as a side job away from the hospital, I could open up a clinic. The Kurosaki Family Clinic! Sounds grand doesn't it?"

"No," Karin responded in a bored tone. She shut the narrow door and made her way upstairs. Ichigo had already found his room. It was the only one big enough for his bed and a desk for his school work. The two extra windows were nice as well. He'd opened the one facing the street and breathed in the warm night air. The smell was different from Ameno. He couldn't quite pinpoint what the exact difference was, but he didn't particularly like it.

Disappointed her brother had already claimed one of the larger rooms Karin went on a search for her own. She found Isshin standing in a doorway talking to himself.

"What did you find old man?" Karin grunted.

"The perfect room for my perfect angels!" He exclaimed. Karin peeked under his extended arm at the room. It wasn't nearly as big as Ichigo's, but it was big enough for her and Yuzu to sleep in. "I was thinking we could paint it pink and white!"

"Hell no," Karin snapped, "I'm not letting you pick out my room color. Yuzu and I will do that."

Isshin pouted but didn't argue.

"Hey old man," Ichigo called from his room, still gazing out the window. Isshin peeked into his son's room, "When's our stuff getting here?"

"The truck should be arriving tomorrow while you're at school," Isshin said stepping into the room. He walked over to the closet and slid open the door. Inside, lying neatly folded on a shelf, were several futons, blankets, and pillows. "The previous owners left these here for us. We should only have to use them tonight."

Ichigo nodded and said nothing more. Isshin stared at his son's back wondering if there was anything he could say to him, but the distance between them had been created years ago and was far from healing. In the end all he could say was, "You should go out, it's far too early for bed," before walking out of the room. The corners of Ichigo's lips twitched upwards, grateful for his father's suggestion.

As Ichigo walked down the brightly lit sidewalk he wondered what Karakura City had to offer as means of entertainment around 9:00 PM. Nothing was going on in the residential areas except for a few small groups of teenagers hanging around in the occasional park or basketball court. He passed an football field and made a mental note to tell Karin.

With each step he grew closer and closer to the busy city. It was easy to tell when he crossed the line between residential and bustling city. The amount of cars that were on the streets tripled in number, along with the amount of people walking on the side walk. Were he any smaller and far less confident while he walked Ichigo would have been pushed and shoved by the crowd, but his deep scowl forced people to clear a path around him. He looked into their faces and saw nothing familiar in them, only curiosity. Part of him missed knowing everyone in town, remembering everyone's name, but another part of him enjoyed the anonymity. None of these people knew him or his past. When he looked into their eyes he didn't see sympathy.

He headed for the heart of the city which was filled with activity. A small festival was going on in a small plaza outside one of the towering buildings. Crowds of people gathered around performers, laughing and cheering as they watched. A top hat was passed around and people placed money in it. On the other side of the street was a small cafe, still open to the public. Many people were sitting at little iron tables, chatting and sipping tea and coffee. Turning the corner Ichigo managed to find a quieter part of the city. Many of the buildings were closed, their lights off except for one or two with a dedicated worker still focusing on their paperwork. He walked by large gates protecting the entrance of a large, gothic style school.

"Karakura City High School," he read aloud "So this is my new school, huh?" He looked back up at the school and noted it looked very expensive, probably twice as much as his old high school. Ichigo kicked a rock and continued walking. That was the only down side to the move: Ichigo was in his final year. Moving to a whole new city in his final year of high school put a damper on his mood. At his old school he already had friends, connections, traditions. Here in Karakura there was no time for making new traditions or friends. Besides he would be far too busy preparing for graduation and college to even bother trying to make new friends. In one of the many boxes being delivered tomorrow were stacks of college applications along with study guides for the entrance exams. He hadn't touched a single one and he less than a year left.

Somewhere in the distance a clock tower struck ten. With an exhausted sigh, Ichigo turned around and headed back home. No matter how much he complained school would start in the morning and he would have to attend.

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight peeked through the thin blue curtains and forced Ichigo from his relatively pleasant sleep. He squeezed his eyelids shut, hoping they would keep the light out, but it was no use. It was too bright for him to continue sleeping. He grunted and rolled over on his other side. The red numbers on his alarm clock sitting on the floor told him he was up an hour earlier than necessary.

With groan he sat up in bed, and threw the blankets off his legs. He stumbled to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. He returned to his room and slid open his closet door. Inside hung his school uniform, which he didn't hate too much. The pants were black and came with a black jacket. Along the hem, collar, and lining of the opening of the jacket was white material symbolizing his status as a senior. The color coded years at least gave him a chance to figure out who was in his year and who wasn't, though he didn't plan on taking too much notice. He slid on the trousers and buttoned up the white shirt that went underneath the jacket. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, he then grabbed the black jacket and slung it over the same shoulder. With a sigh he left his room and headed down the stairs.

In the kitchen Yuzu was already making the family breakfast, omelets and rice from what he could smell. He set his things on the kitchen table and went to the fridge.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Yuzu chimed, "Your lunch is on the top shelf."

A small black box sat on the top shelf along with several other boxes. He grabbed one and shoved it into his bag before replacing it on his shoulder.

"Toast?" Yuzu offered her brother, holding out a golden slice of bread. Ichigo glanced at her then the bread. "You haven't eaten breakfast before school in years except for a single piece of toast," and with that, Yuzu shoved the toast in his mouth. Ichigo smiled and nodded a thank you to his little sister before heading out the door.

He saw no other students wearing a similar uniform to his as he made his way into the city. It was only when he was three blocks away did he start seeing anyone close to his age, many wearing different uniforms, a few wearing something similar to his. He spotted several other jackets with the same white trim as his, as well as a red, blue, and yellow. He wasn't sure what the order was, and found himself not caring. Even white didn't matter. Many of the students passed through the open iron gates he'd spotted the night before, in groups of two or more, only Ichigo and a couple other students entered the lavish courtyard by themselves. He could already tell who was in what clique before he made it to the front doors.

As he made his way towards his classroom he began to notice the stares from the other students. He already had a few guesses as to why their eyes were glued to him: his orange hair, his scowl, his good looks, and/or because it was evident he was new. The school, though large in structure, seemed to be made up of a small student body where each year only had a couple hundred students instead of five hundred or more. His old school was similar in this way, only everyone had grown up knowing each other.

It wasn't hard finding his classroom, out of the three that lined the west wing hall only one was making so much noise it could be heard from the main entrance. It only grew louder when he opened the door. Surprisingly and pleasantly enough, no one seemed to notice him and continued on with their grouped conversations. His brown eyes found an empty desk in the back of the room near the window. With a bit of trouble Ichigo managed to weave through the students and claim the desk. He set his bag on the ground and pushed his hands through the arms of his jacket. His fingers made quick work of the buttons and when he was done he took a seat.

For a few minutes he studied his new classmates, most bright and cheery, talking happily with their friends. There were mixed groups of boys and girls, some flirting, some rejecting. He instantly grew bored and turned his attention to the window. To his great joy it was a view out into the courtyard in the back of the school. The great landscaping told him the school had quite a bit of money to spare on expensive and nice looking plants, as well as a medium sized fountain in the center of it all. The cement pathway made a trident, two paths leading to walls of tall bushes, and the center path led to a second iron gate.

At that moment the gate swung open and three figures passed through it. Ichigo watched them curiously observing the way the two taller, male figures walked behind a much smaller girl. He couldn't get a good look at her features, but her proud posture and unusual grace told him she came from money. People with money were all the same, and with that thought Ichigo immediately lost interest. He turned his head to face the front of the class room, waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive and call the class to order.

"Yo."

Ichigo looked to his right to see a rather short girl with spiky black hair standing beside his desk. She smiled down at him, her hands balled into fists and resting on her hips. She reminded him of a friend he had back at home, which was the only reason he felt inspired to speak with her. "Yo."

"New, huh?" she guessed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Ichigo bit back the sarcastic remark that popped into his head and nodded. "Tatsuki Arisawa," she offered him her hand. He took it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo," Tatsuki slid into the seat beside his and reclined in the chair. He watched her curiously, surprised she didn't force a conversation on him. It was a pleasant surprise. With a small smile, Ichigo rested his chin in his hand and waited.

* * *

A bell chimed from the center of the courtyard, warning all students to take their seats and all teachers to begin class. Several other students strayed into the room followed by a middle aged woman who Ichigo could only assume was the teacher. She called class to order and all the students took their seats. As she began taking attendance the door opened again and three more students walked in. To his surprise it was the short girl with the two men. While the girl looked too young to be attending high school, they looked too old.

The girl apologized to the teacher for their tardiness before taking a seat in the back row close to the wall. Tatsuki and one more student separated Ichigo from the spiky pink haired man covered in tattoos who sat on the girl's left, and the thin, blonde man sat on her other side acting as an organic barrier. Ichigo only had enough time to see her pale violet eyes and intense stare before the teacher began their first lesson.

When class was dismissed for lunch the teacher, along with many of the students, grabbed their lunches and ran off in various directions. Most headed to the courtyard where several large trees provided a great deal of shade from the burning sun. Ichigo pulled his lunch box from his bag and set it on his desk.

"Why don't you come eat with my friends and I?" Tatsuki asked with a grin.

"No thanks, I'm just going to eat here," he replied, his eyes accidentally finding the mysterious trio and watching them leave the classroom. Tatsuki followed his line of sight and smirked knowingly.

"Come on, lover boy," she grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the room, giving Ichigo little time to grab his lunch.

"H-hey!" he argued, trying to pull his arm from her unusually tight grip. It was only when they were heading down the staircase leading to the first floor did Tatsuki release her death grip on his wrist. At this point it didn't matter which direction he went to eat lunch, so he defeatedly followed Tatsuki out to the courtyard where groups of students were spread out on the grass.

A small group of people waved to Tatsuki, she waved back and motioned for Ichigo to follow her. He sighed and shoved his free hand in his pocket, following Tatsuki to her little group of friends. It was made up of mostly boys, which didn't surprise Ichigo as Tatsuki struck him as the kind of girl who got along better with boys then girls. There was only one girl amongst them, rather mousy looking with black hair pulled back into a bun.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's new this year," Tatsuki introduced Ichigo, pointing him out with her thumb. Everyone nodded and introduced themselves.

"Keigo Asano," a rather thin boy with brown hair answered, waving his hand obnoxiously in the air.

"Mizuiro Kojima," the boy sitting next to Keigo said with a smile.

"Momo Hinamori," spoke up the mousy looking girl. Ichigo nodded to the three of them. He was mildly intrigued by Tatsuki's choice of friends as the lunch wore on. Keigo never stopped talking, Mizuiro never spoke, his eyes always locked on his cell phone as he texted someone, and Momo was generally quiet. She only spoke when Tatsuki asked her questions about her summer vacation or how her home life was. Ichigo never once added to the conversation. He simply ate his lunch with his eyes closed, trying to focus on nothing.

"There goes Miss Kuchiki!" exclaimed Keigo lovingly. Ichigo opened one eye and glanced at the long haired brunette, a bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Intrigued by Keigo's reaction, Ichigo opened his other eye and searched the courtyard for this apparent heart throb. His brown eyes landed on the petite girl from earlier. She was entering the courtyard through the iron gate from before, her two friends behind her. Her eyes remained facing forward while the two men walking behind her scoured the courtyard, looking for something.

Many of the younger students watched the three of them from the corners of their eyes, while most of the seniors completely ignored them, not including Ichigo's group. The pink haired boy caught sight of Keigo eying the girl and narrowed his eyes. Keigo yelped and focused on his lunch. Then his black eyes focused on Ichigo, but unlike Ichigo's new friend, he did not avert his eyes. They remained locked onto the tattoo covered male's. The world around the two of them faded to black. Electricity passed between them and Ichigo felt an unusual urge to attack, but something in the pit of his stomach told him it would be better to run.

"Renji!" shouted the blonde haired boy. The man named Renji tensed and broke their eye contact. A small gap had formed between him and the other two in their group. Both stood on the stairs waiting for Renji to follow. The blonde looked confused by Renji's sudden stop, but the girl seemed relatively uninterested in general. Renji hurried to their side and they continued inside the building.

"Wow," Tatsuki spoke up, but Ichigo kept looking at the door, "Have you two met before?"

"No," Ichigo replied before looking away from the door and at Tatsuki, "Why?"

"I've never seen Renji looked so pissed before. It's almost like you two have been enemies for years."

"Nope, never seen him before in my life," Ichigo popped a chip in his mouth, his mind trying hard to figure out what had just happened while another part wanted to forget it completely. "What's their deal?" he asked without thinking.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Mizuiro answered, tapping away at his key pad.

"What?"

"Rukia Kuchiki is the little sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, a major donator to this school. Over fifty years ago his parents actually built the school and after making quite a name for themselves. Byakuya inherited that big name along with his little sister, Rukia," clarified Tatsuki. " Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai are her body guards."

"I thought they looked a little too old to be students," Ichigo added. Tatsuki nodded and then pointed to Momo.

"Little Momo here actually works at the Kuchiki Manor."

Ichigo looked at the mild mannered girl, a small blush gracing her pale cheeks.

"Only because my grandfather has been working there for years," she added, her fingers playing with the hem of her black skirt.

"She as stuck up as she seems?" Ichigo asked curiously. Everyone stiffened and glanced at him. Momo's eyes were wide and she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, no, no, no. Miss Kuchiki is very nice. She's very friendly at the manor. It's just when she's at school that she comes off as cold, but that's because it's better for her to not make any friends here," Momo tried to explain. Tatsuki nodded her head in agreement.

"When we were all first years Rukia became friends with this girl, Hikari Yamato, and one day at school they were having lunch together and someone attacked Rukia, but missed and ended up killing Hikari," Tatsuki explained sadly.

"Ever since then, Miss Kuchiki has kept her distance from the other students," Momo finished.

"Yeah, that was a weird day," Keigo added.

"How so?" Ichigo asked, his opinion of this Rukia Kuchiki changing ever so slightly and his interesting growing.

"The assassin didn't use a gun, he used a katana and cut the poor girl's head off."

Everyone in the group shivered slightly, a sign they had all seen the horrific act with their own eyes. Being familiar with tragedy Ichigo didn't push the group for any more answers. What they had told him was enough to know that Rukia Kuchiki was a lonely and dangerous girl, and his curiosity was peeked.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to R/R. Constructive criticism welcome :).

Next Week: Chapter Two: For Society


	2. For Society

**Author's notes:** Thanks to everyone for the adding this story to your favorites and for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Thought I'd keep it short for you all. Hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter.

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Two

For Society

* * *

The sky was filled with colors of orange and purple, fading to a black as the sun began to disappear behind the mountains. A single black luxury car sped down a solitary winding road leading out of the city. A deer leapt out of the trees and the tires squealed as the car easily swerved around the beast. Had any normal person been behind the wheel of the expensive vehicle they would have flipped the car and wrapped themselves around a tree, but Rukia Kuchiki had decades of practice on her side, along with heightened senses and reflexes that allowed her to drive the car like a seasoned stunt man. Beside her Izuru was clutching the dash board, his eyes wide and focusing on the passenger side mirror, watching as the doe bounded to the other side of the road.

"Think you could slow down a bit, Miss Kuchiki?"

The raven haired girl smiled and peeked over at her blonde bodyguard and teammate. "What's the matter, Izuru? Afraid you'll die?"

"No, I just...Renji, help me out here," Izuru glanced into the back where Renji was sitting, his arms crossed and staring out the window not paying attention to the conversation. "Renji?"

"Huh?" He glanced up at Izuru, then to Rukia, "Rukia, we're not worried about you dying but the car.. it's a lot more fragile than you, plus Byakuya won't buy you another one." Rukia scoffed and took her foot off the accelerator.

"You're both a bunch of kill joys," she grumbled. She rested her elbow on window panel and sighed. She glanced in the review mirror and noticed Renji's sour look. He had been in a mood since lunch. "What's your problem?" Renji glared at the reflection of her eyes.

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do," she argued, smiling playfully her eyes switching from the road to her mirror, "You've been all uptight since lunch. What's your deal?"

"Nothing," he insisted. His relationship with Rukia went beyond protector and subordinate. Since childhood they had been the best of friends, nothing was hidden between them. After she had been adopted into her brother's family the situation hadn't changed, the same went for when he was assigned to watch over her during their private missions and while she was attending the human high school for research. But he didn't want to mention the boy sitting under the tree with his friends and the strange feeling of deja vu he felt when staring into the boys eyes. They reminded him of a friend and love one lost so long ago. He feared bringing the boy to her attention would only open the wounds that had finally healed.

Rukia huffed, realizing she would get nothing out of Renji, and Izuru was not help as he was completely clueless when it came to understanding how Renji's brain worked. "Fine," she mumbled, "be that way, but if you keep that sour look on your face you'll scare away all the girls at tonight's party."

Renji scoffed, "Yeah, like I could have any trouble in that area. What's the occasion this time?"

"Miss Kuchiki's birthday you buffoon," snapped Izuru, "and a promotion in the ranks."

Renji narrowed his dark eyes at his commrade. "I knew about her brithday."

"Sure you did," Izuru replied, rolling his eyes.

"I did! You believe me, don't you Rukia?"

"Nope."

"Anyway," continued Izuru, " Master Sousuke Aizen of the Fifth House has finally found someone suited to fill the second chair the Council members finally approved of."

"Who is it?"

"Gin Ichimaru," Rukia answered.

"Ichimaru...the name doesn't sound familiar."

"He's from England, Master Aizen's home country," Rukia answered again, but Izuru and Renji were able to pick up a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Strange, usually the Council doesn't allow any outside members to join them," Izuru observed cautiously, fearing his comment would enrage her. But Rukia only nodded, confirming his thoughts. As soldiers and bodyguards Renji and Izuru were not privy to all that was discussed within the Council's chambers. Rukia, on the other hand was a second seat of the Second House, just below her brother, a head member of the Council. She was usually required to attend all meetings of the Council, and occasionally share her opinion, though those moments were few and far between. She and the other second seats were more of witnesses. However, when it came to deciding new members, a rare event, second seats were not permitted to enter the chambers. That made things very frustrating for Rukia who enjoyed being in the inner circle, knowing what was going on constantly.

She drove her car up the long driveway and pulled up to a large manor house that stood three stories high. An young boy hurried down the steps and opened Rukia's door. She dropped the keys into his hands and thanked him. Izuru and Renji stepped out of the car and waited for Rukia to begin walking up the steps before they followed her. The two mahogany doors opened and the three were greeted by a series of servants all dressed in black suits and dresses. An elderly fellow descend the grand staircase and greeted the three of them.

"Welcome home Miss Rukia, and may I wish you a very happy birthday," Giles said with a fatherly smile. Rukia grinned and embraced the man.

"Thank you, Giles," she said warmly, "Is my brother home?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Byakuya had some last minute details to discuss with Master Yamamoto-Genryusai," he informed them, "However, he left you a present hanging in your closet."

Rukia grinned and raced up the stairs, turning to the hall on the left and running to the third door on the right. She pushed open the door to her bedroom and raced to the closet door. Hanging from a hook was an elegant pure white dress. She had several hours before the party, but Rukia couldn't resist putting it on. She unbuttoned her jacket and button up shirt, tossing them carelessly on the bed. Her skirt slid to the floor and she kicked off her shoes. With the greatest care, Rukia took the dress off the hanger and stepped into it, the soft chiffon material caressing her smooth skin. She quickly zipped it up and hurried to her full length mirror.

The hem of the dress gently brushed the floor and moved like water as she walked. It was an empire cut the hugged her curves until her hips with a V-shaped neck and thin straps on the shoulder. It was beautiful but left her wishing she had a more developed chest. She pulled her hair back off her shoulders and neck. She would need a necklace, and perhaps a barrette. Without a doubt, her brother had excellent taste when it came to dresses. There was only one problem. Rukia stepped closer to the mirror. She touched her fingers to her collar bone and lowered them down to the left breast close to her sternum. The tips of her fingers traced the three inch scar that inflicted her porcelain skin.

"You look beautiful."

Rukia looked to her right where a tall man with long black hair stood in the door way. His cold gray eyes were focused on her, but behind them she saw warmth and love. She forced herself to smile.

"Thank you, brother, the dress if very beautiful, but..."

"But?" Byakuya asked curiously, stepping into the room.

Rukia bent her head, her fingers still caressing the damaged flesh. Byakuya grabbed her hand and pulled it from her chest. His own fingers replaced hers. She looked up at him, surprised by his touch.

"Do not let such a small thing bother you," He bent down and brushed his lips across her cheek before pulling away. "I'm surprised to see you already dressed. You have a couple hours before the party starts."

"I know, but it's been some time since I've gotten dressed up and I was a little excited to see what you had picked out."

Byakuya smiled ever so slightly, "I'm glad you like it. I have another gift to give you." He pulled from the pocket of his sports jacket a small box. Rukia took the small red velvet box and opened it. Inside sat a large diamond in the shape of a tear drop.

"It's beautiful." She grabbed the silver chain and quickly put it around her slim neck. The diamond fell gently in the center of her chest. "I love it, thank you brother."

"Don't thank me," he replied, moving towards the door, "You can thank the man who bought it."

"And who would that be?" She asked, her brows furrowing in curiosity and concern. She didn't like strange men buying her gifts and she certainly didn't like accepting them. It sent the wrong message, and she wanted to be crystal clear: she wasn't interested.

"Don't worry, it's someone you know," Byakuya smiled, already figuring out where his sister's mind had gone. "I'll see you in two hours."

"Just because I know them doesn't mean I'll still like them," she grumbled. There were plenty of men she knew and didn't like. She walked over to her bed and threw her uniform in the laundry basket. She then opened her closet door and stepped inside. The closet was, in and of itself, a small room that could sleep two people rather comfortably. It was very organized with clothes hanging by color, a wall for shoes, and a wall for purses. In the center was a small island where she kept her accessories. The well organized closet gave the impression that Rukia was materialistic and cared far too much for possessions, but this was far from the true. Having lived for nearly two centuries Rukia had acquired a great deal of things, some gifts, some inherited. She was, perhaps, one of the world's largest, most organized, pack rats. She never got rid of anything, but she never looked at them either.

Despite having several hours until the party, she wanted to be ready as soon as possible. It wasn't everyday she got to dress up and she wanted to wear the dress for as long as possible before it disappeared into her closet. She walked over to the wall of shoes and searched for a pair of white heels. She could easily pick out a pair from each decade. Her favorites were from the twenties and forties. However, she settled on a pair of simple white heels from the current decade, though she was sure she could have gotten away with the white shoes from the twenties with the dress she was wearing. She slipped the shoes over her tiny feet, glad the added height helped keep the dressed from dragging on the floor.

There was a gentle knock on her door. If Rukia had simple human hearing she probably wouldn't have caught the mouse-like noise, but her hearing was beyond sharp. Rukia leaned out of her closet door and called out, "Enter!"

Momo Hinamori gently pushed open Rukia's bedroom door, her eyes falling on the beauty and elegance that was Rukia Kuchiki's bedroom. It was large, perhaps the size of two classroom from the high school. The walls were a deep red which went well with the dark wooden canopy bed, side tables, desk, and chair. A golden chaise lounge was placed in front of the floor to ceiling windows, sheer golden curtains hanging from the ceiling.

"Miss Kuchiki!" Momo called as loudly as she could, though it was more like a whisper for a normal person. Rukia stepped out from the closet and smiled at Momo.

"Hey, Momo, I didn't know you were coming into work today," Rukia said, putting small diamond earrings in her ears as she walked up to the younger girl. "I'm sorry I didn't speak to you at lunch today."

Momo shook her head, "It's quite all right, I understand. Besides, Tatsuki brought the new student with her today, so we were filling him in on the traditions of the school and all." Rukia smiled, her hands falling onto her hips, the white material rippling with her every movement. "You look very beautiful, Miss Kuchiki. As you should for your birthday."

"Thank you, Momo, but you really should call me Rukia," she said with a friendly smile, turning and making her way to her vanity, another thing she rarely used. "Momo, would you mind helping me with my hair?"

"Of course, Mi...Rukia," Momo scurried over to where Rukia was sitting and began pulling her hair back off of her neck.

* * *

The sun had finally set. Away from the bright lights of the city the stars shone brightly in the night sky, sparkling like the diamonds that decorated Rukia's neck, wrist, and ears in the moonlight as she stepped out of a sleek black limo, her brother assisting her. A red carpet guided them across the wet stone drive and up the stairs to a grand entrance hall. They were immediately greeted by a human butler who escorted them towards a row of elevators where several other guests were waiting. When the elevators arrived, Rukia, Byakuya, and four others stepped inside. When the silver doors closed the lift descended several floors before coming to a smooth and gradual stop. As the doors slid open orchestral music flooded into the small compartment, summoning the newly arrived guests to dance. The other four immediately went to the dance floor and joined in the waltz. Byakua, dressed in a dashing tuxedo, took his sister's arm and guided her towards a long table where a few of the Council memebers were sitting.

"Ah, Miss Rukia Kuchiki," greeted old Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai."You look absolutly stunning. It is difficult to believe you are now turning one hundred and fifty." He was one of the oldest known living vampires which was certainly evident by his long white beard and bald head. He was the founder of the First Council, located in Japan, and several other international branches, which were headed by his brothers. He was a strict man who only wished the best for his fellow vampires. At times his decisions seemed harsh and unjustified, but Rukia always managed to find reason and logic in them, except for one.

"Thank you Master Yamamoto," she replied with a sweet smile and deep curtsy.

Byakuya bowed his head in respect and led his sister out to the dance floor as the orchestra began a new song. It was another waltz with a rather slow count. The two glided across the dance floor, their form perfect with decades of practice. Others moved around them, graceful only because of their vampirism, but none could beat the grace of a Kuchiki. Their dance was interrupted by a man taller than Byakuya tapping his shoulder. He was dressed similarly to Byakuya, but his hair was brown and slicked back, only a single strand of hair falling out of place and down his forehead.

"Ah, Sousuke," Byakuya addressed the head of the Fifth house, breaking his hold on his sister and bowing politely to the man. Sousuke Aizen returned the gesture, but his brown eyes remained focused on Rukia. She turned her body away from him, noting his eyes glued to her chest. She mentally scoffed, noting that status and class did not make one any less perverted.

"I see you're wearing my gift," Sousuke said, straightening and eyeing the silver chained diamond around her neck. Rukia refrained from rolling her eyes at the older man's attempt to cover his tracks, "I'm glad you accepted it."

"Of course," she responded accordingly, forcing herself to smile, "It's absolutely exquisite."

"Wonderful, Byakuya, I was hoping we could include Miss Kuchiki in our dialogue?" Sousuke glanced at Byakuya, a knowing smile on his lips.

"What dialogue?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Sousuke would like to ask for your hand in marriage," Byakuya answered. His smile was awkward. Rukia stared from her brother to Sousuke. It was official, she had been attending human school for one decade too long. The idea of an arranged marriage screamed sexism and outdated tradition to her. She should be allowed to pick and choose who she could marry, not her brother, and certainly not a man who never did anything simply because it was a good thing to do. However, she was quickly able to silence such thoughts.

"Oh?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. Of all the things Byakuya taught her she managed to forget how to respond properly to a marriage proposal. She greatly wanted to turn Sousuke down. She had no interest, physical or otherwise, in the older man. Something about him made her uncomfortable, and his previous actions didn't help any. "I appreciate the gesture, however, I'm currently working on a project for Master Yamamoto which takes up all of my time. Perhaps the matter could be discussed further when the project ends in the next eleven months?" She offered. If Sousuke accepted this deal she would be given a little longer to enjoy her freedom without flat out telling him "no".

"Eleven months?" Sousuke wondered, "That's quite an extensive project."

"She's attending a human high school, one I built decades ago. It is a great location to observe human behavior amongst teenagers. An interesting, but unimportant assignment," Byakuya explained, "I'm sure Master Yamamoto will gladly put another student in Rukia's place once he hears of your intentions, Sousuke."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at her brother, cursing his snobbish and traditional ways, all good feelings for him from before gone. True, she currently hated her assignment: attending classes and taking notes over subjects she knew about already, and studying the obnoxious behavior of spoiled teenagers. There was a good chance she knew more than the teachers. However, the circumstances in which she would be forced to leave brought out her stubborn side.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of ruining such an interesting assignment," Sousuke interjected. "I would love for Rukia to finish her observations before we take another step forward. I am a very patient man, and eleven months is plenty of time to plan the ceremony. If you two will excuse me," and with that Sousuke left the dance floor. When he was out of ear shot Rukia rounded on her brother.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded in a harsh whisper, "You couldn't have at least asked me, if not just warned me about the marriage proposal?"

"The decision was only finalized this evening," Byakuya said cooly, "I did not want to mention it in case Sousuke had said no."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. She hated that Aizen was allowed to reject the marriage, but she could not. Simply ridiculous. If ever there was a time she wished she had a normal human life it was now. She would choose doing homework over attending a birthday party only to be told it was an engagement party as well.

"I need some fresh air," she said curtly, turning on her heel and leaving the ballroom. Byakuya watched as his sister left, his eyes hiding the sadness he felt in his heart. Though she was his charge and he did what he could to make life good and easy for her he hated that she fought him every step of the way. He'd placated her when she demanded to become a part of the Hunting Squad with Renji. It was a dangerous job, hunting newborns, which is why Byakuya managed to pull a few strings and get some of the best fighters into Rukia's team. He would not have her confronting such dangerous creatures with rookies guarding her. A marriage to Sousuke Aizen would immediately pull her from the soldiers ranks and hopefully calm her down some. She had great potential of turning out like her mother and her sister, two women who were strong willed, beautiful, and knew how to work the Council without getting their hands dirty. But until the wedding in eleven months, he would have to wait patiently and watch her carefully.

* * *

The streets of Karakura City were surprisingly dark and empty for the night. Weeks ago at this time teens would have crowded the sidewalks in small groups, laughing and arguing, trying to come up with plans for the rest of the evening. The lonely paths and dark windows were a sign that summer vacation had ended. As expected, Karakura City High School was completely dark and locked to the outside. Atop the stone wall that separated the school from the rest of the city was Rukia. Her white gown rippled in the breeze like white water flowing down a gentle stream. Her hair flying about her face. The elegant bun Momo had placed her hair in had come undone during the drive down from the Council Manor. She'd grabbed the first car available, which happened to be a convertible belonging to Sousuke Aizen. She'd grinned the whole drive. But when she'd gotten to the city she only felt the desire to walk. She didn't feel like going to any particular place but found herself standing in front of the school she hated but would become her safe haven.

She slipped her heels off and set them next to her on the wall. With a sigh she brought her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. Marriage was something she didn't think would happen for another fifty years. She could see Byakuya pushing it in the next thirty or so, but clearly he had other plans. She wondered if he grew tired of her. Perhaps she had over stayed her welcome, fifty years was quite a bit of time. She only wished her sister and parents were still alive. They wouldn't force her to marry someone she wasn't interested in, and her sister would tell Byakuya 'No.'

Hisana, Rukia's older sister, had married Byakuya. It had been arranged between their mothers, a way to keep the pureblood line alive. The two had married before they were one hundred and lived a happy one hundred years together until the tragedy that left Byakuya a widower and Rukia without a family. Byakuya's step-mother and Rukia's aunt, saddened by the loss of Rukia's family immediately had Rukia adopted into the Kuchiki family. Rukia had one hundred. Ten years later, Byakuya's parents died, their private jet having crashed and their bodies eaten by the flames.

A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek.

"The only reason someone would come to a school and cry is if their home life isn't what they want it to be."

Rukia's head shot up and she glared down at the stranger walking towards her. Her heart thumped, not because she was startled or scared. She killed animals daily. Her heart beat rapidly because she hadn't heard his approached. The boy was tall, thin, but not gangly. His arms were toned and his shoulders broad, a hint at what muscles lay beneath the dark blue hoodie. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans and his brows were furrowed. She quickly smelled the air, the wind catching and assisting her in picking up his spicy scent. Human, she was in no sort of danger.

"I wasn't crying," she stated indignantly, looking away from him and placing her chin back on her knees.

"Oh, right, that was just a single rain drop from the sky, conveniently landing on your cheek to make it look like a tear," he shot back.

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be alone."

"If you're crying you shouldn't be alone. You should be with someone."

"Who? You?" She snapped, glaring down at him. He stood just beneath her now, but he wasn't looking up at her. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His bright orange hair blocked her view of his face.

"Nah, that's what family is for."

"And what if it's your family you're trying to escape from?" She asked curiously, wondering if he would have a better answer than her own, which was to seclude herself. She doubted it.

"Then you go to your friends."

Friends. She thought of Renji, Rangiku, and Momo. They were her friends, but would they understand? Did she need them to understand? Rukia concluded she didn't like this boy, he was making her ask herself far too many questions and she preferred having the answers.

"What? No friends?"

Rukia glared at the top of his head. He turned and looked up at her, grinning. She didn't answer him. She was bored with him, and concluded that if she stopped talking he would go away.

"I can't imagine a princess like you would have any problems."

"Of course you wouldn't," she grumbled, her eye twitching at the nickname. From her studies of humans the separate economic classes had prejudices against one another. According to the poor the rich had no problems except for not getting what they wanted, and according the rich the poor only caused their own. Judging by his comment he was coming from a lower class and probably thought her only problem was that her father didn't buy her a pony, or she couldn't get the latest outfit.

"What? Did daddy not buy you the car you wanted?" Score one for her.

Rukia smiled bitterly. "No, my father is dead." The corners of her lips twitched upwards as she felt the human below her tense. She could hear his heartbeat stutter as her answer caught him by surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"That's not surprising. We're complete strangers, I wouldn't expect you to know or understand me."

"I know that you're the little sister of a Byakuya Kuchiki, whose parents built this high school fifty years ago, and an attending senior. You come to school with your two body guards who completely lack personality despite one of them being covered in tattoos with pink hair. And you keep your distance from the other students, not because you're a stuck up bitch, but because you fear they might lose their lives like Hikari Yamato."

Rukia stared at him for a moment, surprised only a little by his knowledge about her "life."

"You seem to know a lot for a stranger," Rukia observed, "You're new to Karakura."

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You don't look familiar and I know everyone in the school. And because no one who attends the school speaks of the death of Hikari Yamato, not as lightly as you just did. It was a tragedy that shook the foundations of the school and the city, and many people try to forget the gruesome images of a teenage girl lying on the ground, her head five feet away, blood staining the grass," she said cooly. Her tone would give him the impression that she was personally insulted by his carefree use of Hikari's name and death, which is what she wanted him to believe. Most humans, when they feel they've imposed themselves on a stranger, and insulted them at the same time, would excuse themselves after apologizing.

"Sorry," he apologized expectantly, but he didn't leave. He continued to stare up at her, she concluded he was searching for something more to say to her. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way."

"Rukia Kuchiki, though it seems you already know that," she glanced down at him from the corner of her eye and noted he smiled.

"Listen-"

"Rukia!"

Rukia looked up and saw Renji crossing the street, Ikkaku by his side. Rukia sighed and quickly slipped on her shoes. "I guess the jig is up," she mumbled before hopping down from the wall. Ichigo moved to catch her, but she landed delicately on her ball of her foot with the grace of a dancer. She straightened and looked over at Ichigo briefly before smiling. "It was... interesting speaking with you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

She met Ikkaku and Renji in the middle of the street, a usually dangerous action if it wasn't nearly midnight and if they had been human. Ichigo didn't move from his spot on the wall, watching Rukia interact with one of her body guards and another, bald-headed male.

"I'm assuming Byakuya sent you?" Rukia inquired, though she already knew the answer. Ikkaku and Renji said nothing and looked at one another, expecting her to get angry and yell at them. Instead her voice remained steady, "He know's I can take care of myself, right?"

"You know Master Kuchiki," Renji replied. His dark eyes glanced over her shoulder at Ichigo. "We should go."

Rukia didn't miss Renji tensing as his eyes found Ichigo. His energy was similar to when they were in the car several hours ago. "Do you have a crush, Renji?" she joked.

The older man scoffed, "No, I just don't like him."

"How unusual for you, not liking someone even though you don't know them," Rukia commented.

"Sch, I don't like him either," Ikkaku commented, "He looks like a pansy."

"All right, enough you two," Rukia pushed both of them back towards the black car they had arrived in. "Ikkaku we'll drop you off at Sousuke's car so you can drive it home, I parked it several blocks from here."

"Calling Master Aizen by his first name now, are we?" Ikkaku inquired curiously.

"That happens when you get engaged."

They both froze. Rukia sighed and kept pushing them, "I'll explain in the car."

The three of them climbed into the car, Ikkaku and Renji into the front and Rukia into the back. Before she shut the door she looked back at Ichigo who hadn't moved. He wasn't intriguing, he wasn't different from the other humans she had met and known over the years, but she felt drawn to him, an issue that she needed to address, soon.

* * *

Next time: Chapter Three For Marriage


	3. For Marriage

**Author's notes: **Okay, I decided to update things a little earlier than usual. I figured a new chapter on Friday would be better than a new chapter on Monday. So...here's a new chapter!

P.S. Thank you for the reviews as well people adding this story to their favorites. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing you all really enjoy reading my story. Hopefully I will continue to make you all happy :).

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Three

For Marriage

* * *

Fall had begun to settle on Karaukura. The leaves had turned various shades of orange, yellow, and red, and had begun to fall away from the dried branches of the trees. The scene was particularly beautiful around the Kuchiki Manor which was surrounded by a small forest. All was relatively quiet on the Kuchiki property except for the gardeners hard at work removing dead plants and roots, and gossiping servants in the kitchen preparing supper for the masters of the house. Three floors below it was far from quiet.

A sharp clashing of steel blades echoed off the wooden floors of the spacious dojo. Rukia jumped back, her silver blade drawn upwards defensively. Cuts riddled her body and blood stained her fighting gear, but she ignored them and kept her eyes on her brother. Byakuya stood on the other side of the room, his breath steady, his eyes unmoving, but Rukia didn't miss that she had landed a few cuts of her own. There was a long slice across his cheek, blood seeping from it slowly. A proud smile slipped onto her dry lips.

"You've gotten better," Byakuya stated, his blade hanging down by his side. Had it been anyone else she had been fighting, Rukia would have taken a limp sword as a sign of arrogance and stupidity, but she knew that even if she was as fast as her teacher, Kisuke Urahara, Byakuya would still be able to stop her blade.

"Rukia," he finally said, sheathing his sword, a sign that they were finsihed practicing for the day. Rukia sheathed her own sword and approached her brother. "Earlier today I had a talk with Master Yamamoto about Sousuke's proposal."

Rukia stopped in her tracks and stared at her brother. These past three months had been so pleasant. Sousuke wasn't expecting anything from her until her assignment was complete in June, and hadn't said a word to her except the occasional "Hello" with a kiss to the back of her hand or on the cheek. Now her brother had to go and ruin it.

"What about it?" She inquired, successfully covering her perturbed tone.

"He agrees with me, in that the wedding date should not be delayed due to a disadvantageous and simple assignment, to which even the silliest of researchers could complete."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. She agreed with him. The study of teenagers in their natural habitat was completely pointless. They could learn nothing beneficial from it, but if it kept her from marrying Sousuke, then, damn it she would study obnoxious human teens.

"The wedding date will be set for December, and the study at Karakura City High School given to someone else. Until then you are to return to your previous duties of monitoring the Harvest Chamber." Here Byakuya paused before adding, "This also means no more Hunts."

Rukia broke. "What? You have got to be kidding me! You're taking away the Hunt? If you're going to force me to sit and count comatose bodies all day at least let me keep the Hunt," she begged. A mistake on her part. Byakuya did not like begging, and his response to it was to ignore it. He turned and made his way out of the dojo, leaving Rukia behind to stare at his back.

"You are expected at the Karakura City Hospital tomorrow evening. I suggest you get plenty of sleep." And with that he was gone. Rukia glared at the sliding door, wishing she had knives in her hands. She wanted to throw and break something. She had to settle for her other form of release. She stomped up the stairs to her room where she stripped off her sweaty clothes and replaced them with jeans and a tank top. She grabbed a set of keys from her drawer and headed for the garage.

"Heading out Miss Rukia?" Giles asked as she passed him in the hall. She grumbled an answer and he smiled like a knowing father. "The garage door is unlocked and I shall tell Master Renji that you are too busy to see him."

Rukia waved a thank you to her butler and went in search of which car she would drive.

* * *

A black Ferrari FX70 raced down the mountain road heading no where in particular. Rukia shifted into fourth gear, her teeth grinding as she thought of the trap she was in and how pissed she was with her brother. She shifted into fifth, taking a tight turn and gunning it on the straightaway. She wouldn't be in such a bad mood if she would be allowed to keep the Hunt. It would have been fine if she would have been pulled off the school project and could still keep her job as a Hunter. There's no better release then hunting down the newly changed animals. She shifted down into first gear as she came across a red light. She contemplated running it, but decided against it.

A few teens crossed the road, a small group, two boys, two girls. The boys eyed the car. One of them tried their hardest to peak through the dark windows where Rukia was smirking, but failed. The girls remained uninterested as they forced the boys to finish crossing the street. The light turned green and Rukia sped to the heart of the city, every so often having to stop for red lights and loud teens crossing the road. Her car received well deserved stares. It was a limited released vehicle that wasn't available until 2011. A dear friend had gifted it to her for her birthday the day after the party.

She pulled up to a tall building at the heart of the city, windows lit up, and vehicles driving in and out of the area including ambulances, and huffed. A thick concrete wall provided a more exclusive atmosphere as well as a perch for a large elegant sign that read "Karakura City Hospital". Of all the places she could have wound up, she ended up at the place she was determined to loath. Above ground were twenty-eight floors of hospital patients and two floors of offices and examining rooms. She wasn't interested in what was visible to the hospital residents and citizens of the city, but what was fifteen floors below the pavement. She pulled through the iron gates and parked her car.

The glass doors separated before her as she entered the brightly lit emergency room. The seats were relatively full, but not one among them were in any serious danger. There were only a few cuts, bruises, and many steady heartbeats. She approached the counter where a nurse looked over some documents in a manila file.

"I'm looking for Director Ryuken Ishida," Rukia said. The nurse stared at her for a moment.

"Are you a patient?"

"No, a visitor for Director Ishida."

"I'm sorry, but the Director is busy."

"Tell him Rukia Kuchiki is waiting for him, you'll find he'll clear his schedule," Rukia replied, her tone still calm and patient. The nurse, however, was getting relatively flustered. She clearly did not like being told what to do.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but-"

"Rei," interrupted a third voice. A young man, about Rukia's apparent age approached the counter. His eyes were steel behind his thin framed glasses, and his blue hair only intensified the white suit he was wearing. The nurse looked up at him and a slight blush crossed her cheeks. "What is going on here?" He asked, his eyes moving from the nurse to Rukia. She noticed how they tightened when they fell on her.

"This young woman wants to see Director Ishida, but-"

"I'm sorry, but he's busy," the young man answered for the nurse. A knowing smile crossed Rukia's lips.

"Uryuu Ishida you always were a tight ass, even when you were crawling on all fours."

The nurse coughed uncomfortably and Uryuu's nostrils flared. Rukia continued to smile. She had known Uryuu Ishida since he was born, hell she occasionally babysat him, when his mother was still alive. When Uryuu was six she passed away and his father cut as many personal ties with the vampires who helped him build his hospital. He hated that they could live forever, but his wife had to die at such a young age. His bitterness passed to his son Uryuu. However, their hatred did not make them stupid. The Coucil paid the hospital very good money to keep what was stored below a secret. Ishida didn't have to worry about running it, touching it, or thinking about it. He simply had to ignore it. It was, however, more difficult to ignore those who had to attend to it.

"What do you want, Rukia?" Uryuu demanded in a harsh whisper. Rukia's smile disappeared as she remembered the reason for her unpleasant visit.

"I need to get downstairs."

"The morgue?" The nurse inquired curiously. Uryuu took Rukia by the elbow and began walking her down a hall, doctors and nurses passing and nodding to Uryuu.

"Why do you need to get down there?" He whispered harshly, "You aren't supposed to-"

"I've been transferred," she said sourly, her lips pouting ever so slightly. Uryuu stared at her.

"Can't say I'm surprised," he finally replied in a bored tone, leading her down another hall. "A hunter is a dangerous position. I'm astonished he even let you into the department. You being the little sister of one of the leading Council Members and all."

Rukia glared at him. "Excuse me for wanting to do something a little more exciting than watching over a room full of nearly dead people."

Uryuu stopped walking and glowered at her. His grip on her elbow tightened, something that would have hurt any normal girl, but both of them knew it would take more than that to hurt her.

"Those 'nearly dead people' are doing you a favor," he said darkly.

"Actually," she corrected him, "They're doing you and other humans a favor. If they weren't around where do you think we would get our food from?"

Uryuu's nose curled in disgust, but he didn't respond. He dropped her elbow and continued walking. Rukia, deciding she had won the disagreement, followed him, a little added skip in her step and a smile on her lips. However, part of her felt guilty for her comment. Sensitivity was required around Uryuu and his father when it came to discussions about the Harvest Chambers. Others were able to remember, but Rukia always had a tendency to forget.

Humans were the cause of some of her problems, in more ways than one. Their offspring were intriguing, so she was put on a research assignment to study them. Humans were delicious, so vampires who didn't agree with the Council's laws or lived outside the Council's jurisdiction would feed on humans and leave behind Newborns that would bring chaos to the area. As a result, teams were formed to hunt down the unstable creatures and clean up the mess. If the Hunt never existed she wouldn't have been demoted. Humans were everywhere, so vampires had to hide themselves. They aged, so she and others would have to move or go into hiding until the people who could remember them died. So many reasons to hate, so little time. Despite her bitter feelings towards humans she generally liked Uryuu, mostly for his honesty, so she often regretted the harsh things she said to him.

Uryuu stopped in front of a service elevator and hit the button. Rukia stepped into place beside him. "Sorry," she mumbled quickly. Uryuu glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"It's all right."

Rukia smiled up at him before the the elevator arrived. He pushed in a button and the doors lifted. They stepped into the lift and Uryuu pushed another button to lower the door. Neither spoke as the elevator descended deep into the earth. The elevator stopped briefly on one floor. Through the grated door Rukia could see the hall leading to the morgue, and smell the strange chemicals coming from the room. Uryuu opened a panel in the corner of the elevator and pushed a series of numbers on the keypad beneath. After the numbers were entered, Uryuu leaned over, taking his glasses off, and a blue light quickly scrolled across his eye. He blinked and replaced his glasses before standing up straight. The floor beneath them shuttered before it began descending into the lower floors.

After, what she estimated to be fifteen to twenty floors, the elevator jolted to a stop. Uryuu pushed a button and the doors opened. A sharp smell filled her nostrils, but she paid it no mind. A gray hall extended before them, lights lining the corners of the walls and ceiling. They stepped out of the elevator and started their long trek down the hall. With every step a memory pulled itself from the darkness.

She recalled, at least one hundred and forty-five years ago, when she was just a little girl, coming to this exact place. She remembered walking down the hall, her mother and father standing on either side of her, their hands clasping hers, and her sister walking in front of them. Her mother had been a tall and beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes, her father stood a head taller than her mother and had dark hair and grey eyes. Her sister, Hisana looked like their mother, but her eyes were a brilliant violet and her demeanor was much more quiet as she moved with the elegance of royalty.

It had been a family trip. Her parents had been advocates of starting up the Harvest Chambers and were visiting the first Chamber established in Karakura City. The experience wasn't grand, or special. It was just another valued memory of her deceased family, but it struck a chord in her heart as she walked down the same hall over a century later along side a human.

At the end of the hall was a bright light. They stepped into the light and Rukia stared in awe. They stood in a cavernous room, shaped very similarly to the Parthenon. Stretching from the metallic walls to the arched ceiling were rows of seven foot long drawers. A touch screen beside each door had a series of encrypted lines. In the center of the room was a u-shaped section of machines with several monitors. Reclining in a decrepit looking chair was a young man with dark hair and a tattoo under his eye. He glanced up at Rukia and Uryuu as they entered the dome and smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Kuchiki princess," he said with a grin. Rukia's eye twitched and she briefly contemplated punching him. He stood and greeted them, his eyes flickering over one of the monitors before focusing on his visitors. "And the Director's boy. What brings you two down here?"

"Shuuhei Hisagi, Rukia's being transferred and she wanted to check out the place before she takes over for you officially," Uryuu explained.

"Really?" Shuuhei said in surprise, "I haven't heard a thing."

"I'm sure you will soon enough," Rukia answered, her bitterness peeking through her tone.

"Not wanting to work down here huh?" Shuuhei asked, a small smirk on his lips.

Rukia scoffed, "Not really. My previous experiences keeping watch were relatively uneventful."

"None taken. I'm not sure much has changed since you were last here. I'm sure it'll be even worse coming from the exciting career of a hunter. "

Beside her Uryuu tensed. Rukia eyed him, well aware of his abrasive feelings toward the Council's treatment of humans who had been changed. He saw the Hunt as a form of abandonment and irresponsible action. Vampires changed the human and should accept the consequences of their actions instead of the original victim being punished and the vampire never brought to justice. Only a few members of the Council saw things Uryuu's way, but not enough to make a difference. Until then, the hunts would continue.

"So, just down here for a look around?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Remember much about your previous duties?"

"It was nearly a century ago in Spain. It was a temporary thing, only during the summer," she explained, recalling her family taking a summer vacation to Spain. The Spanish Council had invited her father to visit their own Chamber. Esctatic to see it he asked if his youngest would be allowed to follow their Monitor around for the remainder of their stay. She wished he hadn't.

The designs of, not only the shape of the room, but also the layout of the capsules was completely different. Instead of having the humans stacked into the walls, the Spanish had them in aisles.

"Well, allow me to refresh your memory," Shuuhei said with a smile. "The machines here monitor the vital signs of each human, as well as which pod is withdrawing blood, which is on stand by, and which is on recovery. You don't do much besides sit here and watch the monitors."

"Wonderful," Rukia replied in a bored tone, her eyes wandering around the dome, "Not much different. Is there an inventory list?" She ignored Uryuu as he cleared his throat.

"Yes-"

"I'd like to look over it, along with a list of the other staff members watching over the Chamber," she demanded. Shuuhei stared at her for a moment, surprised by the command in her voice. Uryuu smiled, amused that Rukia, though new to this specific department, was already taking control. She was very much like her brother: never a fish out of water no matter what unpleasant situation she was thrown into.

"I can have them for you tomorrow before your shift, though I will have to clear this all with Lady Unohana-"

"That's fine." Rukia replied, finally remembering that Retsu Unohana of the Fourth House was responsible for the overall Harvest Chamber department. "My duties start tomorrow night." She turned and made her back towards the elevator. Shuuhei watched her leave, his mouth slightly ajar with her sudden change of attitude.

"Don't worry about it too much, her mood changes quite often," Uryuu explained, bemused by his reaction. Without another word he turned and followed after Rukia leaving Shuuhei to return to his work. Rukia said nothing to Uryuu on the return ride to the first floor of the hospital. She was pouting. She'd held out some hope that it wouldn't be too terribly bad baby sitting capsules, but from the looks of the machines she would be left with nothing to do. Technology back when she was in Spain required the Monitor to constantly check the human's vitals themselves. Occasionally if a machine broke down she would have to drain them by hand, and tend to them. It was still be boring, but at least she had something to do. Now she would just sit there. High school was so much better than this.

The elevator shuttered to a stop and the door lifted open. Bright white walls greeted them as well as doctors and nurses. Some glanced up at Rukia, but when they spied the director's son walking with her they smiled, nodded, and went back to work.

"Are you pleased with your visit?" Uryuu inquired, a playful smile on his thin lips. Rukia glared up at him as they turned a corner.

"Of course not. It's worse than I thought," she grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's ridiculous work that can be done by an idiot."

"I won't tell Shuuhei you said that."

"His talent is being wasted there. He should be a part of a hunting team."

"Maybe he's taking your place," he suggested. Rukia ground her teeth in response.

"Uryuu!"

Both looked up at a tall man with dark spiky hair and a scruffy beard. Rukia surmised he was a doctor by the white coat he was wearing and the clipboard in his hand. He slipped the board into a slot next to one of the patient doors. A large grin spread across his lips as he approached the two of them. Rukia glanced up at him, slightly intrigued by his perky attitude.

"Ah, Doctor Kurosaki, I see you're here past your shift again," Uryuu said with an honest smile. Rukia's eyes widened with recognition as the Doctor laughed.

"You know me, I can never get home on time."

"That must be upsetting to your children."

"Nah, I miss my girls, but Ichigo is always home to watch after them until I get back," Kurosaki said with another laugh. "I'm just about to finish up a couple more patients and then I'll be heading home."

"Very well, I'll let you get back to your work," the men nodded to one another. Rukia and Uryuu kept walking, but she glanced over her shoulder at the older man, trying to spy the similarities between him and the orange-haired teen who she'd met late one night three months ago, and had since seen in her classes. Perhaps in their eyes, and their height, but there was nothing obvious besides those traits.

"Something interesting catch your eye?" Uryuu inquired as they neared the lobby.

"I just know Kurosaki's son," Rukia answered, her temper disappearing from her tone, "He attends Karakura High School. I must say he looks nothing like his father."

"Oh?"

"His father has black hair, but Ichigo has orange." Uryuu cocked a curious eyebrow, but said nothing. "It's quite unusual, especially for the area."

"I'll take that as a compliment," interrupted another deep voice. Standing at the entrance of the hall, leaning against the wall casually, was Ichigo. A mischievous grin playing on his lips, his pale hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Rukia glanced at him curiously while Uryuu glared at him for possibly dirtying his sterile walls. "I never liked being normal."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I presume," Uryuu cut in. Ichigo's brown eyes, which had been focused on Rukia as if she was the only person in the room, moved onto Uryuu and his perfect white suit. Ichigo nodded. Uryuu smiled and pushed his thin-framed glasses up his nose. "Your father has spoken of you often."

Ichigo scoffed and stood, "That old man never knows when to shut up. How often has he pulled out the naked baby pictures?"

"At least five times in the last two weeks."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologize, though seemingly unphaze by his father's embarrassing actions.

"I'll survive. What can I help you with?" Uryuu inquired, trying to get straight to the point. He wanted to return to work, and both Ichigo and Rukia were preventing him from doing so.

"Just coming to check on the old man. He was supposed to come home an hour ago."

"Isshin took on a few more patients," explained Uryuu, "I'm sure he meant to call and tell you so that you wouldn't worry."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Old man never knows when to stop. All right, thanks." Uryuu nodded and waited for Ichigo to leave, but he didn't .

"Is there something else you need?"

"Nah," he replied, his eyes focusing on Rukia once more. Rukia looked into his brow eyes and he smiled. "What are you doing here, Kuchiki?"

Rukia shrugged, "Getting a job for after school," she answered without a moments hesitation. "Assisting the nurses in the coma ward." Ichigo nodded in understanding and intrigue, though she read something in his eye that told her he didn't completely believe her rather believable answer. She broke their gaze and looked up at Uryuu. "Thanks for the tour. I'll see you tomorrow night for my first shift. Good night."

Rukia nodded to both Uryuu and Ichigo and made her way to the sliding glass entrance of the hospital. Both boys watched her leave, as well as a few of the male patients waiting for a doctor to tend to them.

"Anything else I can help you with, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Nah," Ichigo replied, his eyes still locked on Rukia's back. "I'll see you later, Ryu," he waved, following after Rukia.

"It's Uryuu," Uryuu shouted after him. He sighed when the doors closed behind Ichigo and shook his head. "Ridiculous. I can most definitley see the relation between him and Isshin."

* * *

Rukia was almost to her car when Ichigo caught up to her, an easy task when she was walking at a normal human pace with her short legs. She could smell him before he reached her and she hoped he would just walk by her. Instead he followed her to her car. She pulled out her keys and pressed the button to unlock the vehicle. Ichigo stopped beside her and gawked at the sight.

"Is this yours?" he asked in awe.

"It is," she answered sharply.

"I guess someone did buy you the car you wanted."

"It was a gift from a friend."

"A gift?" Rukia nodded, pulling the handle on the door. Ichigo walked around the car, drooling as he inspected the front of the car. "That must be some friend."

"A very good friend. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave, I have several things I must attend to."

"Homework?"

"No, I won't be attending Karakura High School any more."

Ichigo stared at her, immediately losing interest in the car. "Why?"

"My brother has decided to start home schooling," She answered, sliding into the seat of her Ferrari. Ichigo moved back around the car and stood between the door and the body of the vehicle preventing her from shutting it.

"Senior year is a little late to start home schooling," he stated, his brown eyes wandering around the interior of the expensive car. Rukia clenched her jaw, annoyed she couldn't come up with a more believable excuse. Graduating early would have been better and would have, hopefully, ended the conversation promptly. But her mind was cluttered with thoughts of switching departments, marrying Sousuke, and plotting her revenge against her brother. Spray painting the dojo would do nicely. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of what he would do to her if she did that. She'd rather marry Sousuke. She shivered again.

"Honestly, it's none of your business," she said harshly, her irritation growing as unwanted thoughts of the wedding filled her mind.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his playful tone changing.

Rukia glanced up at him. The smile was gone from his lips and his brows furrowed as he stared into her violet eyes. There was something deeper behind the question, and for a brief moment she contemplated telling him the truth: that her life was being turned upside down because of an unwanted marriage between her and an older man. Instead she closed her eyes, sighed and glared up at the young boy.

"It's none of your business."

"You're right, but -"

Rukia sigh and climbed out of her car. Ichigo took a step back to give her room, but not far enough so she could close it. "Listen, you don't know me, I don't know you. We are not friends, and we never will be. Get that through you thick, orange skull and leave me alo-"

Heat rushed out from the hospital shaking the ground, knocking Rukia and Ichigo off their feet, threatening to push and roll the cars over. Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and rolled on top of him as a blast of molten fire shot out from the first and second floor doors and windows. Glass fell on them like rain, and fire washed over them like water. Rukia could feel the the material of her shirt and flesh on her back melt away from the heat. The pain was excruciating, but she clench her mouth shut and tried focused on what was going on around her. People were throwing themselves on the ground, screaming as the hospital burned. The smell of burning flesh, hair, and blood filled the air and Rukia was grateful she'd had blood to drink earlier in the day. Patients and doctors who could, were running out of the building while other patients in the higher floors waved for help from their windows. Just before she lost consciousness she could hear sirens of the police and fire departments in the distance.

Below her Ichigo was clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes in pain from the cutting shards of glass and burns he'd received from the hot flames. He bit back the pain and looked up at Rukia, her head resting on his chest.

"Idiot," he ground through his teeth. He wondered what she was thinking, throwing herself on top of him. First of all she could barely cover him, and second he could take much more in the ways of pain than her, or so he thought. He gently rolled her off of him, taking great care not to set her on her back. When he was done he inspected the burns on her back. The fire had eaten away her shirt and melded parts of it to the burned the flesh beneath, leaving her with second degree burns, possibly third.

He quickly glanced around the parking lot. It was a disaster zone. Cars were mostly destroyed. Their windows were completely shattered except for the front windshields which were riddled with cracks. Paint had peeled and melted away revealing the steel cage beneath. Even Rukia's car had not survived. Such a waste. He hoped she had insurance. Several people were lying on the ground, their bodies covered with cuts and burns. Some were groaning and screaming in pain, others were completely unresponsive.

Ichigo stood and tried to peer into the hospital as the police and fire trucks arrived. Men rushed out of the vehicles and set to work on putting out the fires on the first two floors. He silently prayed that his idiot of a father was all right. Knowing Isshin, he had survived the fire but was helping those who had been injured by the explosion. One of the few things Ichigo could be proud of was his father's tenacity when it came to his patients and helping people.

Ichigo made his way over to an ambulance that had arrived from another hospital. The two workers were racing around the truck, pulling out their supplies and rushing over to the victims in the parking lot. Ichigo managed to get one of them to lend him some extra bandages and burn cream for Rukia. The worker tossed him the appropriate supplies before running off to help his partner with a screaming woman covered with burns. Ichigo watched them work only for a moment. He made his way back to Rukia and began administering the lotion. When he was finished he tried to figure out a way to wrap her torso without moving her. If she was conscious that would make things easier. With the greatest care, Ichigo began cutting away her shirt and bra from her skin. When all the material had been removed he gently lifted her. He began wrapping at her waist, gradually moving up, slipping the gauze beneath the useless material. He stilled when he felt the soft bottom of her breast. A light blush appeared on his cheeks, but he steeled himself and continued to wrap her wounds. When her breasts were covered, he gingerly removed her shirt and laid her back down on her stomach. Over top of her he placed his jacket and a blanket he'd received from the EMT.

He stood and waved over one of the EMT's and was about to tell him to take her to the other hospital, but a loud scream coming from inside the building caught his attention, as well as the police, firefighters, EMT's and any remaining conscious people. A shadow formed in the middle of the flames and a man came rushing out of the building, carrying something small in his arms. Ichigo grinned when the police and EMTs rushed over to his father, checking his vitals. Isshin shook them off and handed them the object that was in his arms, a small, unconscious child. One of the EMTs began tending to the small boy, while the other continued to try and check on Isshin, but the stubborn man pushed him away and made his way over to Ichigo, grinning proudly.

"Ichigo! I didn't expect to see you here," he said conversationally as though the hospital behind him wasn't on fire. Ichigo stared at him before his brown eyes landed on Rukia. Isshin followed his gaze, his expression becoming grim. "Is she a friend?"

"Yeah...I guess you could say that," he answered, not sure if she would be pleased that he'd taken it upon himself to call her a friend after what she had told him before the explosion.

"Take her home."

"What?" Ichigo looked back at him, surprised by his response. "Why? I have an EMT preparing to take her to All Saints hospital."

"Karakura Hospital is being completely evacuated once the fires have been put out and it's determined that it's safe to move them. All Saints will be packed. She'll get better care at home."

Ichigo scrunched up his face, unsure of whether to believe his father's judgement. He'd always had shaky reasons for doing things, but when it came to medical advice Ichigo had to give Isshin credit: he knew what he was doing. If Isshin said they had supplies to tend to Rukia's burns, then Ichigo could only believe him.

"Fine," Ichigo finally conceded with a sigh.

"Good! Now get her out of here so the EMTs and everyone else can do their job, you're getting in the way." Before Ichigo could argue any further Isshin threw him the keys to the family car parked on the street, and rushed past the police and firefighters and into the still burning building. He stared after his father and wondered if he was right in the head. Jingling the keys in his hand, Ichigo turned back to Rukia, his brown eyes filling with regret. If he had let her leave she wouldn't be in this situation. Damn his insistence.

* * *

Next chapter: For the Job


	4. For the Job

**Author's notes: **I'm glad to hear every liked the last chapter :). Hopefully this one will be to your liking as well. Thank you to those who reviewed. Good reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside. Anywho, I won't delay you any longer.

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Four

For the Job

* * *

A small fire licked at what little timber remained in fire place, struggling to stay alive. Beside it sat a young girl, tiny in size, and dressed in a simple red kimono. The skirt tucked under her as she amused herself with a porcelain doll. It was the latest gift she had received from her beloved sister who had just returned from her trip to Europe. The doll was beautiful crafted with it's dark curling hair and cold, delicately sculpted white face. She smiled at it, thinking it a smaller version of herself.

Two sets of eyes watched her play from the doorway.

"She has grown quite a bit in the last year," a woman's soft voice whispered, aiming not to disturb her baby sister. The woman beside her nodded.

"Yes, and she won't stop, not anytime in the near future."

"If she's anything like me or you, she shall stop growing within a year."

"She'll certainly hate that."

"Oh?"

"She hates being so tiny. The other children often make fun of her for her short stature." The younger woman's eyes darkened, but the older woman continued to smile, her eyes only for the little one playing on the rug giving orders to the doll.

"Do they have no respect for our family?"

"Oh, children don't care about such things. Besides I would rather she not use her title to place herself above the others. If she is to make a name for herself I'd rather she do it through hard work and determination. Respect inherited is not always as strong as respect earned." Her knowing eyes pulled unwillingly away from the child and focused on the woman beside her.

"You are very wise, Mother," the young woman replied, "I can only hope to be half the woman you are."

"You already are my sweet Hisana," she answered, taking her eldest daughter into her arms. The little girl on the floor perked up, and watched the two women embrace. Determined not to be left out, she pushed herself to her feet and ran awkwardly over to join them, her arms wrapping around their skirts. "And Rukia will be too someday," she finished, placing her hand on the top of Rukia's head.

"Mother!" Rukia shot up, her hair flying in front of her face. She pushed the dark strands back and glanced around the room, expecting to see the two women from her dream sitting by her bedside, but no one was there. The small wooden chair sitting in the corner was empty.

She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head in her hand. She took several deep, slightly painful breaths before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and giving the room a more studious glance. She expected to see the familiar trappings of her room at the manor, but this room was unfamiliar to her. The walls were a sterile white, dyed blue with the light of the moon peeking through the thin curtains of the only window. There was a single picture on the wall opposite of the bed: baby animals of different species scattered throughout a lush green forest, and the only pieces of furniture were the bed and chair.

She frowned and tried to remember what had happened. Closing her eyes, she straightened her posture, and took a deep, cleansing breath. After a few minutes of focusing the memories washed over her like a tidal wave. The skin on her back tingled, remembering the burn of the flames as they ate away at her flesh. Her hands instinctively reached for her back. The tips of her fingers brushed against a strange texture. She opened her eyes and twisted her head around to try and get a good look at her back.

"Gauze?" she whispered. She pulled her hand away from the medical material. Taking another quick looking around, she pulled the sheets off her legs and slid out of bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor. With careful steps Rukia approached the door, pressing her ear to the wood. A male voice, loud and familiar, penetrated the thick material. He was irritated, stressed, anxious, and arguing with someone else. His was the only voice she heard, so she quickly concluded he was on the phone with someone else. Their conversation didn't help her figure out where she was.

She stepped away from the door. Discarding the medical robe, Rukia walked over to the chair in the corner where only her pants were folded. She slipped into her jeans and replaced the robe. Running about the city with just gauze for a top was making an ill-timed fashion statement. When she was finished she made her way to the window.

Pushing the curtains aside Rukia was pleased she was on the first floor. Her body was still weak and having difficulty healing the burns without some assistance. Injuries like burns always took a little longer and a little more effort as the layers of skin had be be grown back layer by layer. And the larger the burn area, the longer it took. Bullet holes were nothing as the injured area was always small.

Her long fingers made quick work of the lock and pushed the window open. A cool breeze greeted her, filling her nostrils with the scent of the city. She took a quick glance behind her before climbing out the window. When she was on the other side she reached back inside and pulled the window back down. It would leave her Good Samaritan wondering for a little bit where she went.

With the speed gifted to her kind, Rukia made her way back to the hospital. The condition of the Harvest Chamber was still unknown. It would have been able to withstand a bomb from the hospital above, so there was probably very little reason for her to worry. However, her stomach churned itself into knots, causing her to second guess herself. If the Harvest Chamber was damaged the Council would know about it, they would have a security team in place and their own personal investigators trying to figure out where the bomb had come from.

Rukia pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hit the number "2" on her speed dial. It rang only once before the phone clicked as someone picked up.

"Abarai," Renji answered. Rukia wondered if it was because he was at the site or professional courtesy that he answered so seriously.

"Renji, it's me," she answered.

"Rukia! Thank God! Where the hell have you been, Byakuya is pissed that you're missing the meeting."

Rukia halted.

"What meeting?"

"The one Sousuke called about..." she could imagine him checking his watch, "...two hours ago."

"Concerning what?"

"Hell if I know," he scoffed, "They don't tell me anything. I'm just a body guard." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Just a bodyguard?" Rukia ask, slightly side track.

"Yeah for your brother. Everyone on the team got reassigned. Rangiku's with Master Hitsugaya's household, Ikkaku and Yumichika are with Master Zaraki's, and Kira's been teamed up with Master Aizen's house."

Rukia shivered, and quickly refocused. "All right, all right. Renji, I need you to meet me in the tunnels under the Karakura Hospital with the old team."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain when I see you."

"What, Rukia! I can't just call them all back! They have duties! What the hell is-"

She snapped the phone closed and crossed the street while the cross walk signal blinked red. It was at least one o'clock in the morning so she didn't have to worry about traffic. Once she was across the street she picked up speed. She needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. She wanted time to examine the scene before her team arrived. If the Council was in a meeting it would take them time to sneak away.

The hospital stood tall and dark in the night like a forgotten beacon. All life had vacated the area hours ago, leaving behind only the damaged cars, pools of blood, and broken glass. Yellow crime scene tape stretched across the gates, which were shut, a large chain wrapped around the steel bars preventing anyone from entering. Rukia looked around her, making sure no one was around. When she was sure the coast was clear she crouched low and launched herself into the air. She landed on the other side of the gate with no trouble, her feet barely making a sound. She cringed a little from stretching the still healing back muscles, but she quickly continued to the main entrance of the hospital.

Despite her naturally quiet approach, glass crackled with every step she took, shattering at the slightest pressure. A small breeze picked up, carrying with it the smell of burnt flesh and ash. Rukia crinkled her nose and held back the urge to vomit. She hated that smell. Though the irony did make her smile. Love the blood, not the flesh. She covered her nose with her hand and stepped over the mangled metal of the door frame.

The interior of the hospital looked completely different with it's bare bones showing. None of the walls had survived the explosion, along with the ceiling. The giant hole peeking into the second floor admittedly made the entrance much more open. It had the potential of looking rather elegant if not for the smoke and fire damage.

Rukia managed to find the maintenance elevator, which appeared to be in worse condition than the rest of the hospital. When she pushed the button she could hear the elevator shake and screech as it began its decent from one of the upper floors down to her. However, on the second floor it jittered to a halt. Confused, Rukia forced the doors open. She peeked up into the shaft and saw the rusted elevator stuck between the third and second floor, pieces of the building preventing its decent. Rukia sighed and looked down the shaft instead. She could see about half way down thanks to her vampiric eyes, but she still couldn't see the bottom. She cursed, wishing for her gear bag and the stash of glow sticks tucked away in one of the pockets. For once, she wished a stair well at been installed. Instead she'd have to climb down on the narrow, rebar rungs tucked into a two foot groove so the elevator could pass with ease without running over any of the maintenance crew. She thought about sliding down the steel ropes, but her body was having enough trouble dealing with the burns on her back, she didn't need to add to its workload.

"Fifteen some stories," she grumbled as she began climbing down the narrow ladder.

After five stories Rukia began to grow impatient. It was taking far too long to climb down the ladder. Taking a quick breath she leapt off the ladder. The air rushed past her as she fell, but she focused on the fast approaching gray square. Twenty feet before she hit the ground, Rukia stuck her hand out and wrapped her fingers around the rebar ladder once more. She cringed as her weight yanked her shoulder from it's socket. Taking a breath Rukia released her hold and fell the remaining twenty feet. She landed in a low crouch, her left arm holding her dangling right one. When she stood she jerked her left arm, popping her shoulder back into place. She rotated her right arm a few times, making sure everything was in place before she approached the gaping hole where two silver, sliding doors once stood.

She looked behind her. Leaning against the wall were the two doors, bowed in the center and scorched from intense heat. She frowned and turned around, stepping through the doorway. The long hall seemed in tact, though drenched in darkness. Even without the lights Rukia was still able to see where she was going. Her hand dragged along the wall as she walked, pulling away from the concrete residue from the explosion.

The smell of a strange and faintly familiar chemical infiltrated her nostrils when she brought her hand to her nose. It was harsh, like bleach, and burned as she sniffed it.

All evidence, so far, pointed to the Chamber as being the epicenter of the explosion, not one of the floors above ground. Her heart beat sped up as her mind raced with thoughts of what, how, why, and who had infiltrated the Chamber, and caused an explosion great enough to not only travel through the tunnel and destroy the titanium doors, but breach over fifteen stories and destroy two floors above ground.

The strange chemical would have to be analyzed. If she guessed correctly it was the accelerant, one she was not familiar with.

But she couldn't figure out how and who had infiltrated the Chamber. Only a few people knew of the locations of the Chambers that scattered the country, and even fewer the global ones. Those who did know understood their value and wouldn't risk destroying them. Even she, who cringed at the idea of working as a Monitor, valued the Chambers' existence, if not for what it did for her kind, then because they were her father's creation.

Doubt hung in her mind. It seemed highly unlikely to her that, despite the deterioration of the walls, the Chamber had actually been destroyed. Her father was a great architect. His buildings were known for their durability through any catastrophe, natural or man made. There was a good chance that this was only a failed attempt to take out the Chamber.

With this hopeful thought in mind, Rukia quickened her pace. She needed to see the Chamber, she needed to know if it had withstood the attack or fallen. Had someone managed to destroy one of the important factors that kept their kind hidden from human eyes?

The sight that greeted her as she burst through the second door way was not a pleasant one.

"Shit!" she cursed, kicking the wall beside her. The hospital that stood more than fifteen floors above was in much better condition than the Chamber. Rubble littered the floors leaving gaping holes exposing the metal skeleton of the dome like ripped flesh. All of the capsule windows and monitors had been demolished, the bodies inside only crispy remains. The center console was only a stump of melted wires. And lying against the wall were the ashy remains of Shuuhei Hisagi. Rukia sighed, crouching beside his fallen body.

"I am sorry, Shuuhei," she whispered, truly feeling regret for the loss of his life. She pressed two of her fingers to her lips, then gently touched them to his burnt flesh. Closing her eyes, she said a small prayer, then stood. From the looks of things, Rukia concluded there would be little she could retrieve. Her hopes of finding any remaining data were dashed when she investigated the stumpy remains of the center console. All the electronics had been fried and melted, lying in cooled puddles on the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me! A Chamber?" Renji stood at the threshold of the chamber, gawking awkwardly up at the cavernous ceiling. Behind him Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, and Rangiku appeared, the latter two just as impressed as Renji. Ikkaku looked as though he could have cared less, and Yumichika look absolutely horrified to be in such a place.

"What happened?" Izuru asked, passing Renji and approaching Rukia.

"And what are you wearing?" Rangiku asked, studying her mix of hospital gown and jeans. Her nose was curled in disgust.

"It's 'Hospital Chique'," Rukia replied flatly. She motioned for her to get to work with the others, who were keeping their ears open as they walked about the Chamber, inspecting the remains of the equipment and the bodies. Rangiku joined Renji and the two of them spent half their time whispering their knowledge of Chambers to one another, their suspicions and rumors confirmed and denied as they made a sweep of the room.

"An explosion. Though, to be more precious, a bomb was planted," she explained simply.

"No kidding," Ikkaku replied, failing to sound interested as his beady eyes scanned a row of containers. He tapped one of the black monitors and grunted when it crackled at him before dying.

"Care to give us a little more detail?" Renji asked, "The hospital looks like it shouldn't be standing."

"It wouldn't be if the bomb had gone off on the first floor like most people think."

Everyone looked at Rukia quizzically.

"Earlier today, around eight o'clock, the hospital was rocked by an explosion that took out the first two floors-"

"Oo! Oo!" Rangiku jumped up and down, waving her hand erratically in the air. "I saw this on the news earlier!"

Ikkaku and Renji stared at her. "And you didn't think to share this with anyone?"

"Nope," she said with a shrug," I didn't think much of it at the time. Master Toushirou was watching the news and wouldn't let me change the channel. Anyway, the reporter said that the fire department said it was a gas leak, and a spark, probably from one of the patients' machines, ignited the fumes. They evacuated the remaining patients and moved them all to... to... All Saints Hospital! Even though the building is still standing, and didn't give any signs of toppling while the patients were being evacuated, the city is going to destroy it anyway. They don't want to take any risks."

"Well the fire fighters got it wrong," Rukia continued, "The explosion was caused by a bomb going off in this room. It managed to reach the surface because all the walls were coated with a strange accelerant."

"Who the hell would do that?" Renji asked.

"Not a human, I know that much."

"How?"

"There's a guard posted here to keep watch over the capsules," she pointed over to Hisagi's body, "and that guard is dead. Even if he had been caught off guard by an unauthorized human finding their way down here, Hisagi would have been able to take care of the problem with little trouble. The fact that he's dead means it was a vampire."

"If you think about it," Izuru interrupted, "it is far more plausible that the guard did it himself rather than someone sneaking down here."

Rukia shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"I spoke with him about twenty minutes before the explosion. He loved this place and doing his job. The only thing I can think of, _if _Hisagi didn't take his own life, is that it was planted in one of the shifts before Hisagi's, and timed to detonate."

Renji looked at her speculatively, "I don't know, Rukia-"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted, "We have to call a meeting. The Council must know about this breach."

With that, no one could argue. Chambers were one of the most valued commodities of the Council's, and therefore protected with the greatest of security. To have a Chamber breached was a catastrophe. Everyone agreed, preparing to take their leave when they heard muffled footsteps coming down the hall way. "Did you bring anyone else?" Rukia demanded in a harsh whisper.

"No," Renji replied, "just us."

Only a second passed before the old teammates unsheathed their weapons. Rukia, would have to work with her fists since her sword had been left at the manor. The group waited quietly, poised like basid hounds ready to attack the moment they were given the appropriate signal.

Rukia sniffed the air and tried to pick out whose was coming down the hall, but the chemicals were messing with her senses, preventing her from picking out if the intruder was human or vampire. Normally she would have bet it was a vampire, but with the hospital in its current state she was unsure. Many human teenagers took advantage of buildings like the hospital, especially in its current state, and could have easily stumbled upon the shaft.

Tension grew as the footsteps progressed at a slow and steady pace. The occasional hesitation and shuffle, coupled with the slow speed caused Rukia to conclude that it was a single human who was approaching the Chamber. Council law forbade them from taking a human life unless absolutely necessary. When it came to matters of the Chambers, Rukia considered it necessary.

"This is taking too long," Rangiku complained.

"Sh!" ordered Renji.

Rukia ignored them both and focused, trying to see who was coming. A beam of light lit up the hall. Rukia cringed as the light hit her eyes and instinctively hissed.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out.

The desire to kill the intruder fell from her face as she realized who it was that was coming down the hall.

"Ichigo?" She called out.

"Rukia? What the hell are you doing down here?" Ichigo entered the room, soot covered his hands and smudged his face.

"I should be asking you the same question," she snapped. The desire to kill rising up again. When, she wondered, would this idiot learn to leave her alone? His idiocy would be the death of him.

"I'm not the one covered in third degree burns," he scowled. " How did you manage to sneak out of your room and climb all the way down here? You shouldn't be able to move at all."

"That doesn't matter," she remarked harshly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She now had the answer to her early questions, but her temper was short, and she was hyper-focused on her current situation. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Skill," he replied, his mouth corking to the side in a smug smile. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of here."

"Why? What is this place?" His brown eyes finally left Rukia's and scanned the room. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember if his father had told him of such a room. He was pretty confident he hadn't.

"It's none of your business," she growled, "now get out before I throw you back up that shaft." As much power as she physically had as a vampire, it would have been a difficult task throwing a human boy up a fifteen plus story shaft and succeed. She was always willing to give it a try though.

"Rukia," Rangiku whined, "when are you going to finish talking with the human boy? I want to go home and get some sleep."

Rukia wondered how much brain damage she would cause if she threw a heavy piece of titanium at the strawberry blonde's head. She was surrounded by idiots who didn't seem to comprehend the concept of discretion. Calling Ichigo a "human boy" would definitely make him suspicious.

"Rangiku," she hissed, "shut _up_. You wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyway, we still have to inform the Council about our findings."

Ikkaku scoffed and kicked a piece of rebar, "What findings? I doubt they'll be impressed with this mess."

Rukia gawked at Ikkaku, "Did you not listen to a word I said earlier? For pities sake! Morons, the lot of you!"

"It's never easy, seeing a family fighting amongst themselves."

Rukia shot a deadly look towards Ichigo. She turned her head to address Renji when the sounds of multiple footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. She quickly motioned a few commands to her team, and grabbed Ichigo. Ikkaku and Yumichika planted themselves on either side of the door, ready to clobber whoever came running through the doorway. Rangiku had climbed the capsules and was ready to pounce from above, and Renji stood in the middle of the floor in plain sight like an idiot, but, that was part of the plan. Ichigo, however, was not. She threw him behind the remains of the center console and stood beside Renji.

"What do you think?" He whispered.

"Normally I would have bet my life on vampire, but today..."

The storm of footsteps came closer. Their lack of stealth told her they didn't think anyone would be down here, their sure footing in the tunnel told her they were on a mission and knew where they were going.

A small team of eight military looking men burst through the doorway, sheathed katanas at their sides. Rukia could immediately pick out that they were humans from the smell of sweat on their skin, well informed humans. In this day in age, everyone carried a gun. The fact that these men were carrying swords told her they knew of vampires.

The leader withdrew his sword and pointed it at Renji and her, still unaware they were being watched from above and behind.

"Miss Rukia Kuchiki," the pale man asked with a pleased smile, "What a surprise to find you here."

"I apologize, although you seem to know me I'm unfamiliar with you, your men, and your uniforms," she replied politely, "You are?"

"Independent hires," he answered, spitting on the floor. Rukia wrinkled her nose. She hated chewing tobacco.

"Hired for what, might I ask?" she continued in her polite tone.

"Oh, you can ask, but I'm not going to answer." He was smug, proud she hadn't figured out what was going on, but it didn't matter. The problem of their presence would be solved, and when she took one of them back to the Council Manor, the mystery would be solved as well.

"Very well," she answered, keeping her eyes on the leader. From behind Ikkaku and Yumichika moved quietly and swiftly as they took out each member of the uniformed team, "will you answer to them?" She pointed to Ikkaku and Yumichika who now stood behind the leader, a pile of his men on the floor beside the door way. The man turned and howled out in surprise when he realized he was alone. Ikkaku grinned like a cat, and Yumichika looked bored. Rangiku jumped down beside him, and her own sword drawn.

The man held up his sword defensively and stumbled backward. He soon dropped his weapon which clattered to the floor. Rangiku and Ikkaku cornered him against the wall of capsules. A crisp arm dangled above his head, lightly grazing his cap. Izuru appeared from out of no where, his sword beneath the man's chin.

"Care to answer my question now?" Rukia inquired, approaching the cornered man.

He seemed to regain some of his composure and clenched his teeth shut. Rukia smiled and leaned forward. She whispered into his ear, and her words made his eyes widen with horror.

"Let me try again," she smiled, leaning away from the man, "Why are you here?"

"T-the Boss told us to clean up the mess, in case someone came down here looking before he was r-ready."

"So it was you who set the bomb?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Nah, we couldn't gain access to this room if we tried. They had someone on the inside."

Behind her, her team looked at one another, wondering the same thing she was: only members of the Council knew the location of the Chambers. If what the man said was true, it meant that one of the esteemed Council members or their second chairs, was a traitor. Rukia leaned in closer, her sweet breath washing over him.

"Who. Is. Your. Boss?"

He clamped his mouth shut again. Rukia sighed and stood.

"What's the plan, Miss Rukia?" Izuru inquired.

"Take him to the Council manor. Kenpachi Zaraki will know what to do with him."

A look of fear flashed across his face when she said Kenpachi's name. The corners of her lips twitched upwards. His reaction told her he was familiar with Kenpachi and his work. Though the large man preferred one on one fights, he was excellent for torture. Usually he wouldn't have to say much, just sit there and stare at whoever they were trying to break. Although he occasionally spoke about forcing the victims into a fight. That thought alone was scary enough to wipe the smile off of Gin Ichimaru's face.

"And what will you do?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll meet you there once I've dealt with Kurosaki."

Setting her jaw, she marched towards Ichigo, who was standing now, his eyes on the pile of bodies at the foot of the door, and grabbed his forearm roughly. The smile Ichigo had on his lips since arriving was gone, his mouth opened in shock. When they reached the elevator Rukia shoved him into the shaft and pointed upward. Ichigo regained his composure and chuckled, beginning his long climb upwards with Rukia close behind. She wanted to make sure he left so she could do her job.

"I'm impressed you can climb so easily with those wounds," he finally said. The dull tone told her he wasn't all the interested in her ability to climb with third degree burns. He was still trying to figure out just what happened down below.

"I have a high tolerance for pain," she grumbled in reply, though she was sure she could have gotten away with not answering. Ichigo nodded and kept climbing. After a few minutes she gazed curiously up at him. By the scowl on his face it was easy for her to conclude he was buried deep within his own thoughts. She was sure he had figured out something. Despite how Ichigo looked he was rather observant, and dealing with the second batch of intruders had prevented her from trying to cover up what had already been going on.

It was usually an easy task to hide the vampire kind from human eyes, especially in today's society. Unlike centuries ago, the humans today were far less superstitious and unwilling to believe what they saw before them. Today's technologies made the few stories that managed to leak out worthless. Anything can be faked as long as you have a computer and the right program. And crazies still walked the street. Of the few cases of discovered murder by vampires, many of the police believed the killer only wished to be a vampire, and so, mimicked the legends. With most of society, you could actually have a vampire shout to the world and perform all sorts of feats in front of a large crowd and they would chuck it up to some trick of the hand.

However, there were the occasional humans would could pick up on vampires, their basic human instincts shouting at them, telling them that a monster lived in their midst. These humans, despite their minimal numbers, were the reason the Council preferred to keep things quiet. They didn't like taking risks unless it was absolutely necessary; and neither did Rukia, especially since she was sure Ichigo was one of those few humans who still listened to their gut instincts. After what just happened, she was sure his gut was screaming at him.

They finally reached the top of the shaft. Ichigo pulled himself onto the floor of the hospital. He turned and offered her a hand. She stared at it for a moment before grasping it. His big hand wrapped around hers and pulled her up with ease. She ignored the electricity that shot down her arm and pulled her hand from Ichigo's grip when she was on her feet.

She glanced at Ichigo briefly before marching down the hall, Ichigo quick on her heels.

"You need to go home," she told him as she walked through the ER waiting room.

"Thanks, Mom, but I can take care of myself," he replied harshly.

Rukia stopped walking and shot him a look. "You don't seem to understand the danger you're in."

"No, I don't, but I'm starting to get a pretty good idea," he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What did you tell that guy to get him to start talking?"

"It is not safe for you to be here," she said, easily dodging his last question.

"The building seems pretty sound," he argued.

"It's not the building you should be worried about."

Ichigo stared at her, "Then what is it?"

"Us," came a deep voice. Rukia wheeled around and stared in shock at the head of Council Security and Eleventh House, Kenpachi Zaraki, and twenty men.

"Master Zaraki? What are you doing here?" Rukia questioned, trying to take the attention off of Ichigo.

"Renji called Sousuke who told me I was needed here," the tall man answered, glancing around looking slightly bored, "said there had been a security breach of the Chamber."

Rukia knew immediately Sousuke was lying. Renji had made no calls while he had been down in the Chamber, and he was previously unaware why Rukia had called him to the hospital. She wanted to question Sousuke, but it would be impossible. Perhaps she could simply "have a few words" with her future husband, and then drop some hints in the conversation. Yes, that would go over well, she sarcastically remarked to herself.

"It is beyond a security breach below," Rukia finally replied. "The whole Chamber has been destroyed, along with the crops. Someone from our group snuck in and placed a bomb along with a strange chemical accelerant-"

"This human?" Zaraki asked, not looking slightly more intrigued. Rukia flinched. So much for discretion.

"No, one of _us_," Rukia scowled, indicating to their own kind. Zaraki had never cared about keeping things hidden, so asking him to be careful with his words would have been useless. "It wouldn't be possible for Ichigo to infiltrate the security. Beside, the man I interrogated didn't recognize Ichigo."

"You have prisoners?" Zaraki asked, his interest, having fallen when he realized it wasn't a mere human that had taken out the Chamber, peaked again at the idea of an interrogation.

"Yes, a small team of...," Rukia paused, almost calling the group humans, "independent contractors was sent by the traitor to clean up the mess. My team is below, gathering evidence and information to present to the Council. With enough research, and with the possible confession of the prisoner, maybe we can trace the explosive and accelerant and find out who did this."

Zaraki shrugged, "Works for me, but the human comes back with us. If he's innocent he goes free."

"And guilty?" Ichigo wondered curiously. Rukia shot him a withering look.

"If it were up to me," Zaraki said with a gleeful smile, "I'd have a bit of fun with you before you died. But," he added with a disappointed sigh, "Prisoners' punishments are determined by the Council." Zaraki motioned to one of his soldiers, a young woman with silver hair. "Take'em home," he ordered to the woman. She nodded.

"Miss Kuchiki, boy, if you'll follow me, I'll drive you to the Council Manor."

Rukia nodded and motioned for Ichigo to follow. His chance to run was now gone. He would have to follow through with the proceedings, which did not bode well for him. Any unauthorized human who stepped foot in a Chamber was doomed, although Rukia did have an idea that just might save the young boy's life. She only hoped the Council was willing to listen.

* * *

Next time: Chapter Five For the Unknown


	5. For the Unknown

**Author's notes: **It's an early update this week. My friend is getting married on Friday so I'll be spending the whole day with her. I figured it wouldn't be fair to make everyone wait an extra day so: here's your next chapter.

**P.S.** Thank you for the reviews!

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Five

For the Unknown

* * *

The large manor house appeared between a small forest as the slick black BMW passed through the large iron gates. All was quiet and serene, but Rukia knew better. Inside, deep below the earth, would be the Council members, already discussing the fate of the human sitting beside her in the back seat. Zaraki had called ahead, informed one of the messengers that sat outside the Council doors there had been a Chamber infiltration by a human. Rukia had been mildly surprised Zaraki had said so much over the phone, but he often did not care for protocol. He hated complicated messes.

When the car stopped a man dressed in a tuxedo rushed out from the double doors. He pulled open the car door and assisted Rukia out of the car.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Kuchiki."

She smiled, and nodded, remembering him from her birthday party, but not knowing his name. She didn't think it was particularly good to be there either. The doorman eyed Ichigo as he stepped out of the car, immediately knowing the younger man was human as well. Despite his curiosity, the door man asked no questions and tended to the other cars.

Zaraki stepped out of the passenger seat, his massive hand finding Ichigo's arm. He guided, or nearly dragged (she couldn't be sure), him to the double doors. Rukia followed close behind.

Ichigo's eyes widened with awe as they stepped inside. It was clear he had seen nothing like it, and he probably wouldn't again. Rukia was convincing herself second by second that the Council would decide death for the human and he would never leave the basement again.

Zaraki led them to the silver elevator doors. A small bell sounded when he pressed the button summoning the lift, and the doors immediately slid open. The three of them stepped inside and began their descent into the earth. It took only a few seconds before they reached the bottom level. The doors slid open and Rukia walked through the doors first, Zaraki and Ichigo close behind. She didn't have to look back to know that Ichigo's eyes were glued to the many portraits on the walls.

Each painting was of one of the Council Houses starting from the latest family who joined the Council, to the oldest. As they reached the end of the hall Rukia clenched her jaw knowing there would be two giant portraits of her. The first one would be of her standing beside Byakuya, his father, and his step-mother. The one beside it would be of her original family.

Ichigo's eyes were glue as he studied the pictures of the original Second House. Rukia kept her eyes forward. She could easily recall what the portrait contained. Her mother and father were standing in the center, arm and arm, smiling. Hisana and she were sitting properly in chairs set on either side of her parents, facing one another at an angle in elegant English gowns from the 19th century.

Hisana always looked like she was glowing in the portrait, and Rukia knew it was because she had just gotten engaged to Byakuya Kuchiki and the wedding was just a couple months away.

Rukia lowered her eyes and focused on the large double doors at the end of the hall. A messenger stepped forward to greet them.

"Miss Kuchiki, Master Zaraki, the Council will be ready for you in just a moment. They are finishing up the details from the earlier discussion."

Rukia nodded her understanding while Zaraki sighed and complained about having other things to do besides sit around in halls and wait for people to decide things.

For Rukia, and probably Zaraki, what was only a couple minutes felt like hours. Her feelings for the human remained unchanged. He was still obnoxiously idiotic, sticking his nose into matters that weren't his, and smug. He was so smug all the time, even when he had no reason to be. However, she feared for his life. He was young and had so much life ahead of him. While vampires lived for centuries, even millenia, humans only had less than one hundred years. To end their life at such a young age seemed tragic to her. Rukia hated feeling sympathy for him. She disliked humans, they were annoying and constantly getting in the way, causing all sorts of problems that only made her life more difficult. Despite that, she found herself worrying.

There was a loud knocking from inside the room and the doors opened from the inside. Rukia quickly glanced back at Ichigo before entering the dark chambers. He looked relatively calm and unconcerned, which was frustrating to her. He should be scared senseless.

In the darkness she could see the u-shaped table and the members of the Council filling eleven of the twenty-one seats. Clearly the matter previously discussed had become too sensitive for the Second Chairs to hear and they were dismissed.

She stopped a few feet short of a beam of light set in the center of the table. Zaraki moved passed her and shoved Ichigo in the center of the light. Ichigo stumbled forward but managed to catch himself and stand.

"Rukia Kuchiki!" came the old voice of Yamamoto-Genryuusai, "Please explain the situation. We are tired of getting only bits and pieces of information. It has become apparent that you are 'in the know'."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the lead Council member as he tried to use contemporary terms.

"Earlier this morning, I, Rukia Kuchiki, entered the Karakura Hospital in an attempt to familiarize myself with my new position as," she wanted to say watch dog, but knew the members would not take kindly to the term, "a Monitor for the Karakura Harvest Chamber. After twenty minutes I returned to the surface with Uryuu Ishida, son of Director Ishida, and met a classmate from Karakura High School, Ichigo Kurosaki. We separated from Ishida, and made our way out of the hospital towards the parking lot. It was then that the first and second floors of the hospital were destroyed in an explosion that killed and injured many humans."

She paused, wondering if she should include information about being taken to Ichigo's home, her injuries tended to, but that seemed unnecessary.

"A couple hours later, after recovering from some injuries I had sustained, I returned to investigate the cause of the explosion and to insure that the Chamber was unharmed. Upon entering the main hall leading to the Chamber I smelled an unfamiliar chemical. I followed the smell to the main Chamber and discovered that it was the epicenter of the explosion.

"Upon further examination of the room, I concluded the walls as been painted with accelerant, and a bomb placed in the center of the room. Nothing was salvageable. All data had been lost along with all the crops.

"I called my former Hunting team to help me gather evidence. They arrived and we began to work when Kurosaki accidentally stumbled upon the Chamber. I was in the process of addressing the issue when a team of soldiers entered the Chamber. Ikkaku Madarame and Yuchikia Ayesegawa dealt with the majority of the team, leaving the leader to be interrogated.

"What I could get from him was that the team was a group of independent contractors there to clean up the mess and destroy any evidence that a bomb had been used. He implied that the bomb had been placed by..." she hesitated, her eyes falling on Ichigo's back, "someone of our 'organization', someone on the inside-"

Of all the information Rukia was presenting to the Council, it was news of a traitor that caused the whispers to start. Yamamoto banged his cane on the marble floor, demanding silence.

"Rukia Kuchiki, do you comprehend what it is that you are implying?"

"I do," she answered, her voice shaking a bit from nerves, "and I believe it to be true. Only a few have access to the iformation which houses the locations of Chambers-"

"You are implying that someone on the Council destroyed the crops," came a sly voice, nasally, and familiar to her. She glanced at the seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the Ninth House filled, "Impossible."

"I am not sure whether this treachery is possible or not," she replied, her voice gaining some strength, "however, members of my team will be bringing the man here for interrogation."

"I don't want him," grumbled Zaraki. Clearly having changed his mind about wanting to do an interrogation. It had occurred to him that the man might actually needed to survive, and Zaraki Kenpachi hated having to be careful with such things.

"You will take him," Yamamoto ordered, "Whether the attack is possible or not, it would be important to get as much information out of the man as possible.

"We will discuss this matter of the Chamber after we take care of another piece of business," Yamamoto opened his eyes only a little, and gazed upon Ichigo, "Boy, do you know why you're here?"

"Trespassing, I guess," Ichigo responded nonchalantly with a shrug.

"That is only part of the crime," came Sousuke's voice, "You have set eyes upon something sacred, and may have determined our long protected secret."

"And for that," interrupted Yamamoto, "You will die."

"What?" Ichigo stared at each of the members, "You're kidding me right? You can't just kill someone because they stumbled upon some room! There are laws against that kind of thing."

"Those laws do not apply here," responded Yamamoto.

"Council Members," Rukia interrupted, ready to put her newly thought up plan into action. Her voice brought the attention back to her, "Might I suggest that we simply keep him under surveillance. I truly doubt he has seen anything that would put us in at any sort of risk. When he stumbled upon the Chamber all that was left were the remains of comatose victims and fried machines. Nothing he has seen has compromised us."

Yamamoto studied Rukia. She could tell that he didn't buy her story and she felt all hope of saving the human boy fly out the window.

"Rukia makes a valid point, Master Yamamoto." Everyone turned to stare at Sousuke. The man simply smiled, his brown eyes focused on Rukia. "If the boy has seen nothing, then he knows nothing. If we keep him under surveillance then we can determine if he's learned anything damaging."

There was a long pause.

"Very well," Yamamoto finally agreed. Rukia sighed in relief, "Rukia Kuchiki, since it is your idea to keep watch over the human I will leave him in your hands."

"Of course, Master Yamamoto," Rukia said with a bow. Her eyes met with her fiance's, and she smiled gratefully at him.

"I expect him to remain at the Kuchiki Manor, and leave only when summoned by the Council."

"Of course."

"Very well, you are dismissed, there are other matters to be discussed."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him out of the light. She led him out of the room, Zaraki remaining behind to fulfill his duties as head of the Eleventh House. Out in the hall Rukia noticed that the look of shock on Ichigo's face had been replaced by an angry scowl. She said nothing as they reached the elevator.

They stepped inside when the doors slid open, and she quickly pressed the button to take them up to the main floor.

Silence filled the small compartment, and for once Rukia wished for Ichigo to be loud and annoying, but his silence was to be expected. His life was still in danger. If he showed any signs of knowing who or what she and the other members were his life would be forfeit.

The bell dinged and the doors opened. The door man greeted the two of them.

"Marcus will be driving you to Kuchiki Manor, Miss Kuchiki," he offered helpfully. She forced a smile and nodded, her hand still wrapped around Ichigo's arm as she pulled him out of the building.

Another black BMW was waiting for them in the driveway, the driver patiently reading a magazine. When he saw them descend the stairs he threw the magazine in the passenger seat, and raced around the car to oepn the door for her.

"Thank you, Marcus," Rukia said with another forced smile. She pushed Ichigo into the back seat.

"You are very welcome Miss Kuchiki," Marcus said with a genuine smile. Rukia stepped into the car, keeping her eyes forward as Marcus raced back to the driver's seat and started the car.

The distance between the Kuchiki Manor and the Council Manor was not a great one when it you looked at their locations on a map. However, the mountain terrain made it difficult to construct a road connecting the houses directly. The roads had to follow the curve of the mountain, making what could have been a ten minute drive a forty-five minute one.

Marcus hummed to the quiet radio, while Rukia and Ichigo stared out the windows, their thoughts too busy to try and make conversation.

Marcus finally turned off the main road down a hidden private drive. The driveway weaved through the small forest of trees and climbed further up the mountain. Out of habit, Rukia sat up straight as they approached the large iron gates that loomed over the car. With a press of a button the driver's window rolled down into the car door. Marcus stretched out and pressed a small white button on a gray box.

"Yes?"

"This is Marcus, from the Council, I have with me Miss Rukia Kuchiki plus one."

There was silence and then the gates began to open. Ichigo stared at the gates, then looked at Rukia.

"They just let you in without confirming who's at the door?"

"Of course not," she answered with an feigned annoyed tone. She was pleased he was feeling well enough to ask questions again, "There are cameras set up to see inside the car that the computer in the manor is able to connect to and see passengers to make sure they are who they say they are." What she didn't tell him is that the cameras were thermal. While vampires did have body heat it was at a much lower temperature than the human body. With a thermal camera it was easy enough to see the difference between the two, and therefore made it easy to determine if a vampire was actually in the car.

"Plus I called ahead," Marcus added. Rukia smiled. Calling helped.

The car pulled up to the double front doors of the manor. Giles hurried down the stone steps and opened Rukia's door. She stepped out of the car and smiled at the head butler.

"Giles," she greeted him with a smile. Ichigo was close behind. "Giles this is our guest, Ichigo Kurosaki, he will be staying with us."

"May I inquire as to how long?" he asked curiously.

"You may, though I don't have an answer for you. It all depends on the Council."

That alone was enough to inform Giles what was going on. She nodded knowingly and turned to face Ichigo.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Young Master Ichigo. I am Giles, the head butler, I tend to Miss Rukia and Master Byakuya's needs as well as their guests'."

Ichigo nodded but had no intention of calling upon his services.

"Giles, my brother will be staying with the Council for some time, so he will not be returning home anytime soon."

"Will you not be joining them?"

"No, my duties are to remain with our guest." Ichigo shot her an annoyed glance, but Giles didn't seem to notice. He simply nodded in understanding. "If you could please prepare us a meal, I think it has been sometimes since we've eaten."

Ichigo's growling stomach confirmed her suspicions. Giles nodded once more. Rukia led Ichigo up the stairs while Giles met with Marcus and discussed matter of, well she wasn't sure.

She pushed open the doors and entered the foyer. Ichigo seemed less impressed with this home than with the Council manor. Although she was sure his disinterest was due to his possibly dark fate. When things had settled a bit more she would talk to him, tell him how to avoid the death sentence.

"I'll show you where you can stay," Rukia spoke up, crossing the shining floor of the foyer and ascending the grand stair case in the center of the room. Ichigo followed behind her silently.

A young woman in a black dress came scurrying out of one of the side rooms. A wine glass set upon a silver tray was in her hands. Rukia turned at the sound of her tiny feet hitting the floor. A step behind her Ichigo watched the familiar young girl with mild curiosity. Rukia stepped down to meet her.

"Miss Rukia, your-"

"Thank you, Momo," Rukia responded quickly, raising her hand for Momo to stop in her tracks. The girl squeaked and slid to a stop just a foot from where Rukia stood. The glass wobbled and nearly took a nose dive off the tray. Rukia's hands were quick, and managed to stabilize the glass before it could fall to the ground.

"Thank you," Rukia said again, her voice much more serene, "but I will not be taking my glass of wine this evening. Instead I will be tending to our guest," she motioned to Ichigo who was still standing on the stairs, his interest having grown a bit more. Momo glanced at Ichigo, who waved to her, and she realized the mistake she had just been about to make.

"Oh...Oh! I am _so_ sorry, Miss Rukia, I didn't know-"

"It's all right, Momo. Just take it back to the kitchens for now. I may want it at a later time. I informed your grandfather that I will be taking dinner with my guest tonight. When he's done speaking with the Council driver I'm sure he will be in to help you."

"Of course, Miss Rukia," with a quick bow Momo scurried back through the door she had just come through. Rukia shook her head and smiled at her young friend's back.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked as Rukia passed him and began climbing the stairs once again.

"Momo is an anxious girl, nervous all the time. You've seen her during school. Plus she's still getting used to things around here. In a matter of time she will begin to relax." Her answer didn't fully answer Ichigo's question, and she knew that, but it seemed enough of a satisfactory answer that he didn't push her. She concluded his mind must have wandered back to the meeting with the Council and decided now was a good time to keep out of other people's business.

When they reached the landing Rukia turned to the right towards a hall lined with doors. She picked the second door on the right and opened it. Waving Ichigo inside she explained, "These are our guest quarters. Normally we would allow you to wander about the manor, but since the Council demands it, when you aren't with me you will have to remain in your room."

Ichigo moved past her and halted just inside the room, or as he could better describe it, a presidential suite at a luxurious hotel. A king sized canopy bed was pushed against the far wall of the room, running parallel with floor to ceiling windows. A chaise lounge rested a few feet from the foot of the bed, along with a small love seat placed perpendicular to the lounge. Along both walls, closer to the door were four bookcases, two on either side. Their shelves were stuffed full of ancient looking books.

"Well at least there's plenty to read," he joked, though his heart wasn't in it. Rukia stepped inside the room and quickly closed the door. Ichigo turned to face her, curious, and slightly hopeful. Rukia rolled her eyes at his obvious, hormonal thoughts.

"Take a seat," she motioned to the love seat. Ichigo obeyed. She sat on the lounge. "What I'm going to tell you will hopefully save your life."

"Please, share."

"Don't ask any questions about who we are," she couldn't believe the words as they came out of her mouth. When had she taken it upon herself to help a meddlesome human? To try and save his life? It was his fault for stalking her and following her down into the shaft, it was only right that he deal with the consequences. However, as she gazed into his surprised brown eyes she felt that it had been her own fault that he was caught up in this mess. Had she been more insistent and careful Ichigo would not have been involved and his life would not be in any danger.

"Uh...okay, though I'm pretty sure I've figured out that you guys are a type of mafia family," he finally replied. She sighed in relief. If he simply thought they were a part of the mafia then that was fine. As long as Ichigo showed no signs of knowing that he was in the company of vampires he was safe.

"That's fine, but don't ask any questions about it or us if you want to stay alive."

"I have a pretty strong desire to live, so I think we're good."

"Good, then dinner will be served in an hour," she said, getting up from the chair. "I will send Giles to come and get you."

"Can I call my family?" He asked just as she reached the door. She thought for a moment. "Don't worry. I won't tell them anything, just that I'm staying at a friends house. I don't want them involved with this in any way."

Rukia glanced over her shoulder and saw that his face was determined, and it was obvious to her he greatly cared for them and their safety. She nodded, and pulled from her pocket, her cell phone. She tossed it to him and was out of the room before it landed in his hands.

As Rukia climbed down the grand staircase Giles walked through the doors.

"I'll have the cooks preparing dinner here in a moment, Miss Rukia," he greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. "You should have plenty of time to change. Should I throw these clothes out when you've changed?"

Rukia glanced down at her clothes and realized she was still in the hospital shirt and jeans. She suddenly felt completely mortified having realized she had addressed the Council in such clothes.

"Thank you, Giles, I would greatly appreciate that," Rukia retreated quickly up the stairs, causing Giles to smile.

She turned to the left on the landing and headed towards her own room. Once the door was shut she quickly stripped her clothes off and hopped into the shower. When she was finished she quickly dressed into more appropriate clothes for the evening: a white skirt that gently brushed her knees, and a black halter top. She slipped into a pair of black flat shoes and made her way to Ichigo's room.

His voice could be heard well before she reached the door, mostly because he was yelling over the phone. Rukia stopped just before the door and listened.

"...I am not dating anyone Dad! No! No, Dad-! Will you shut up for one minute and let me explain? ... What do you mean? ... No there will _not_ be grandchildren anywhere in the near future! ... Will you just ... You know what? I'm hanging up now. Tell Yuzu and Karin I love them. ... No I don't love you ... Quit crying like a two year old, you're a grown man for goodness sakes! Goodbye, Dad!" Rukia smiled as Ichigo snapped the phone closed.

"How long are you planning on eavesdropping?"

Rukia raised her eyebrows in surprise, shocked he could sense that she was present at all.

"I know you're there, I can smell your shampoo."

Rukia pursed her lips. So it had been her proper hygiene that had given her away. With the jig up, Rukia stepped into view, her expression showing no sign of the smile that had just been on her lips.

"Finished?" she inquired, though it was obvious he was done with the phone conversation.

"Yeah, I take it you heard a lot of that?" he asked with a frustrated huff.

"Just your father inquiring if you were going to impregnate me and give him beautiful grandchildren."

Ichigo flushed, "Yeah, sorry about that. He gets far too carried away."

There was silence for a moment.

"They noticed you weren't in your bed," he finally spoke up, walking over to her and putting her phone in her hand.

"And how did you explain that?"

"I told him your mafia family snuck in and stole you," he said seriously. Rukia stared at him, but the desire to kill him again quickly returned as he smiled. "I told him I didn't know where you had gone, but if you had left that you were well enough not to be in the clinic. Which, is clearly true." His brown eyes peaked at her shoulders. "You're burns are gone."

"They must have been superficial."

"Even so, they wouldn't heal in a few hours," he stated.

"Ichigo, what did I tell you not thirty minutes ago?" she asked with a sigh.

"Don't ask questions?"

"Don't ask questions."

Ichigo clenched his jaw and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He clearly hated unanswered questions, and he was currently surrounded by them. He sighed and stared down at her.

"So when is dinner?"

"Now, young Master Ichigo," Giles answered, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

* * *

Dinner was silent, something Ichigo wasn't used to, but Rukia was. When she and her brother managed to find time to dine together they didn't not waste time chatting. They enjoyed the silence. Ichigo, on the other hand, found it uncomfortable. He would try to start up conversation, but realized he would always start by asking a question about Rukia and her family: a forbidden topic along with everything else. So they ate their food and Rukia drank her wine, and he his water, in silence. When they were finished, a couple servants appeared and removed their plates.

The two of them sat without making a sound for a few moments, too busy with their own thoughts to think of casual conversation that wouldn't end in his immediate death.

"Thank you," Ichigo finally said out of the blue. Rukia blinked a few times and stared at him.

"Pardon?"

"I said thanks," he said again, this time looking uncomfortable, "You didn't have to stick your neck out for me. You could have just let your bosses do whatever, but you convinced them otherwise."

"I hope so," she said, not entirely convinced herself that she had succeeded in saving Ichigo's life.

"Why did you?"

"Hm?"

"Convince them not to off me."

Rukia stared into his deep brown eyes and seriously contemplated his question. If she was honest with herself she didn't know why she had done it. It would have saved her a lot of trouble just to let the Council have him and do what they wanted him with. But she recalled the horror stories her sister used to tell her about poor humans who accidentally got themselves caught in the Council's web. It was not a good way to die, neither quick nor painless, and when she thought about them applying such methods to Ichigo her heart clenched in pain. Perhaps her family's view of the value of human life was finally rubbing off on her after all these years.

"I'm not sure," she finally answered. "We should get some sleep," Rukia suggested, pushing her chair back and standing. Ichigo nodded in agreement, standing. They walked up the stairs in silence and separated on the landing, Ichigo going to the right, and she to the left.

Rukia shut her door and dressed in a night gown that hung loosely on her skin, reaching down to her mid thigh. She cracked open a window, for once uncomfortable with the heat in her room. A cool breeze seeped into the crack and kissed her cheeks. Ichigo's question lingered in her thoughts as she pulled the comforter half way down the bed and slid beneath the single layer of sheets. As she closed her eyes and fell into the darkness she was still without an answer.

A light tapping on her door pulled Rukia from her slumber with little trouble. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slipped out of bed. Grabbing the robe draped across the back of her desk chair, Rukia wrapped it around herself and opened the door.

"Momo?" Rukia asked, surprised. "It's four o'clock in the morning. What are you still doing up so late?"

The young girl smiled at Rukia and held up a small silver tray with a glass of wine on it. Rukia stared at it.

"Grandfather told me you had actual wine tonight at dinner to make sure Ichigo didn't grow suspicious, so I thought you might want a glass." She stared into Rukia's eyes and smiled happily. "Your eyes are pale, I'm glad I guessed right and didn't wake you without reason."

Rukia glanced in the mirror on the wall next to her door. Momo spoke the truth. Her deep violet eyes had grown more pale with the lack of nutrients from the blood. She smiled appreciatively at Momo and opened her door to allow the young girl to enter. Momo stepped into the room and set the glass on the desk. She was about to leave when Rukia waved for her to stay.

"I could use the company," she explained, taking the glass and sitting on the small sofa by the window. She patted the cushion beside her. With childish glee, Momo skipped over to the sofa and took a seat.

Rukia inhaled the delicious scent of the contents before putting the glass to her lips. The warm liquid slid into her mouth, coating her throat. She could feel it move down her esophagus and line her stomach appeasing the hunger she hadn't realized was there. She drained the glass in two inappropriate gulps. When she was finished Rukia wiped her lips and looked over at Momo who was staring at her with awe.

"What is it?"

"Oh! Forgive me, I didn't realize I was staring," Momo blushed, plucking the glass from Rukia's hand in an attempt to hide her face. Rukia stared at her quizzically.

"Momo, what is it?"

"Oh, I was...just thinking." Momo had her back to Rukia, her fingers fidgeting with the glass.

"About?"

"What it would be like to be a vampire."

Rukia studied her back for a moment before placing a hand on Momo's shoulder and made her face her. The young girl's heart skipped a beat and Rukia realized it was out of excitement and hope, hope that Rukia would be willing to change her.

"I understand the intrigue, Momo, however, you don't want to live your life like this. People like you," she brushed Momo's cheek with her thumb, "are too sweet for our world."

Momo avoided looking into Rukia's eyes, her lower lips trembling, and her eyes brimming with tears.

"I could handle it," she tried to argue.

"I think, when you're older you will be able to, but I doubt our laws will change anytime soon," Rukia kissed Momo's forehead in a motherly fashion and sent her on her way. She hated to break the poor girl's heart, but the Council forbade changing a human. When the law had first been introduced vampires were allowed to appeal to the Council if there was someone they wanted to change. However, for fear of being seen as weak, the Council agreed that there should be no more transformations. Period.

She closed her door after Momo left and stripped off her robe, the heat from the material and the fresh blood already getting to her. She slipped back under the thin sheets, sure she would be able to get more sleep with her hunger satisfied.

* * *

The morning sunlight peeked through the windows and heated Rukia's face. She closed her eyes tighter, and buried her head in the pillow. However, the sounds of the staff on the floor below preparing breakfast told her she should try and get up.

She grumbled, remembering last nights events. With a heavy sigh she climbed out of bed and quickly dressed herself in khaki's and shirt that dipped low revealing a camisoul beneath, the sleeves touching her elbows. She opened her door and was immediately greeted by Giles who was holding a glass of blood.

"Good morning, Miss Rukia," he smiled, "after your glass would you like to take breakfast in the dining room with the young Master Ichigo?"

Rukia took the glass from him and downed it quickly, not concetrating on the warm liquid as it made its way to her system. The glass was probably unnecessary, having had a glass much earlier, but she wouldn't argue. With a human around it was probably better to be constantly satisfied and full than risk eating her guest. "I will, thank you Giles."

He took the glass from her and bowed slightly.

"Is he awake yet?"

"He has been for several hours. I don't think he could sleep very well."

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He suggested I let you sleep, you had a long day yesterday, is what he told me."

Ichigo certainly had that right, but his day had been just as long.

"Thank you, Giles. Is he in the dining room right now?"

"Yes, Miss Rukia."

With a smile Rukia made her way down the grand staircase and towards the dining room on the right. Ichigo sat alone at the long table, his chin resting on one of his hands, his brown eyes focusing on the far wall.

"Good morning," she said. Ichigo looked up at her and forced a smile.

"Morning."

"Giles said you didn't sleep well."

"Nosy old man," Ichigo grumbled. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes following her as she took a seat across from him.

"I'm not surprised," she replied simply.

"Yeah, death sentence and all."

Silence immediately greeted them. Even Ichigo could hear the workers in the kitchen across the hall.

"When will I know?" He finally asked.

"It depends. I figure they'll give me two days to observe you, see if you know anything beyond what you should. During that time they will discuss different alternatives for what to do with you. And, depending on what I tell them, they will make a final decision."

"So I basically need to stay on your good side," he said with a sad, but playful smile. She nodded, forcing herself to smile as well. Holding his life in her hands was a task she found herself not wanting. Had they been in this situation when the two of them had first met she was sure she wouldn't have cared what decision the Council made. That thought sickened her. How, she wondered, could she have been so heartless?

"Tomorrow night then?" he inquired. Rukia nodded. They lifted their heads as the doors to the room opened and two servants brought in two plates of food. "I guess I should enjoy the five star treatment while I can."

* * *

Thirty stories beneath the earth the Council members sat in silence, contemplating the information Zaraki Kenpachi had just given them. Around two in the morning, Renji and his disbanded team had returned, the human intruder in tow. Zaraki had set to work making the man talk. They waited six hours for Zaraki to return to and tell them what Rukia Kuchiki had told them seven hours before. According to the human intruder a bomb had been planted by a vampire, and in turn, highered his team to clean up the mess once it had gone off. That was the only information they could get out of him before he bit his own tongue and choked on the blood.

"He was afraid he would give away the man who hired him," Juushirou Ukitake concluded. Several of the other members agreed with his conclusions.

"This has become quite the problem," Shunsui Kyouraku continued.

"How will we flesh out the traitor?" Juushiro inquired. No one had an answer.

"Give me a few minutes with each of ya, then we'll see whose the traitor," Zaraki answered, licking his lips at the challenge.

"Zaraki I don't think torturing every member of the Council will be very helpful," Retsu Unohana replied in her soft voice. Zaraki scoffed and crossed his arms like a disappointed child.

Suddenly the large doors were pushed open, drawing everyone's attention.

"Who dares enter without permission?" Yamamoto demanded.

The messenger halted, suddenly afraid that he would be looking up at his decapitated body. "I-I apologize sir, but I've just gotten word from Tokyo and Fukuoka...two other Chambers have been destroyed!"

* * *

All righty folks. That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it enough to review.

Next time: Chapter Six For Entertainment


	6. For Entertainment

**Author's notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! I'll say this here as well as at the end of the chapter because I truly feel this way: It makes me so happy that everyone truly enjoys reading my story and I hope I continue to make you all happy, entertained, and horribly addicted to waiting for the next chapter.

I'd like to address something the things that were mentioned by a few people before we get started:

**Cindy:** Thank you for the great review! I appreciate it so much. I understand your hesitation to read the story because of the lack of Romance stamp. I wanted to mark this story as a romance, however, the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia won't go that far in this story. The sequel however... Let's just say that I hope it will satisfy your desire to read a romance :).

**StrayValkyrie: **Sorry about the grammatical errors. I try to catch as many as I can whenever I read through them, but it's tough getting everything. Even paid editors of published books mess up :/. As for Ichigo being overly calm about everything...That's my fault. I've mostly written this through Rukia's third person perspective and it's sometimes a little more difficult for me to break out of her character and write as Ichigo as any normal person would be acting in these situations. Then again...Ichigo has always been relatively easy going when it comes to such strange phenomena.

**Hatake Tsughi:** Hm...to tell you the truth or to let you guess... I'll let you guess :).

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Six

For Entertainment

* * *

Rukia found Ichigo lounging in a chair in the drawing room, staring lazily out the window. Lunch had come and gone and there was no word from the Council. A good sign. They were keeping to the laws, allowing her two days to observe Ichigo to see if he revealed anything. She was now sure, with only twelve hours of observation, that Ichigo knew nothing about the clan of vampires. All he saw was a human mafia family, with a lot of ties and a lot of secrets.

"Bored?" she inquired as she stood beside his chair.

"I would rather be in Japanese literature," he grumbled, keeping his eyes focused on the outside world. "Isn't there something fun we can do? Let's go see a movie or something."

The idea was, she had to admit, inviting, but she shook her head. "Sorry Ichigo, we must remain at the manor."

He glanced up at her and scoffed, "What would you normally be doing at this time?"

Rukia thought for a moment. "Well...I usually practice swordsmanship after breakfast, followed by a quick drive to clear my head, then to work." Work had previously been finding changelings and cleaning them up, but then she'd been transferred to babysit the Chamber. And, well, so much for that job. When she looked at Ichigo she noticed he was sitting up, intrigued by something she had said.

"What?"

"Swordsmanship?" He asked curiously. There was a glint in his brown eyes and Rukia suddenly feared she had said too much.

"Yes..." she replied hesitantly, not sure if he had something in mind.

"As in swords?"

She stared at him like he was a baboon, "Yes, of course swords."

"Sorry, I just didn't think they were used anymore. I thought mafias used guns."

Rukia crinkled her nose. "I hate guns. They're vile little things, loud and dirty. A katana is much more elegant and graceful, never dulling when created by a true master. Which, my swords are."

"Swords?" Ichigo stared at her, "As in plural?"

Rukia hesitated once more. She had to think and make sure what information she was giving him would not endanger him. She concluded that discussions of swords was a safe topic. There were plenty of human sword masters around the world, along with humans who collected them and occasionally practiced with them.

"Yes," she finally answered. "I have a ceremonial sword, and one I carry with me."

"I've never seen you carry a sword."

"The school doesn't take kindly to students carrying around dangerous weapons," she answered.

"So you train every morning?"

Rukia nodded. "I trained with a master when I was younger. Then, when I was adopted into Brother's family he began training me himself."

"Will you teach me?"

The question threw her for a loop. She stared at him, her jaw was on the floor she was sure of it. "Are you kidding? The last thing I should be doing is teaching you how to fight."

"Aw come on! I'm freaking bored just sitting around waiting for eleven complete strangers to decide if I'm going to live or die. The least you could do is keep me entertained in my last hours on this earth."

Rukia set her jaw, annoyed that he was succeeding in guilting her into teaching him how to fight. It didn't help that her thoughts began to fill with images of his shirtless body covered in his own blood. Her throat went dry as she wondered if he would taste as good as he smelled.

"No," she said abruptly, her hunger providing her with an answer.

"Why not?"

Because I would kill you, she thought to herself. "Because I said so," she said promptly, turning to leave the room. Ichigo stared after her, realizing there was no way he was going to change her mind. But hope sprang eternal when she stopped at the doorway. She, herself, was bored out of her mind. She had already read all the books in the house at least twice, and was sure she would be unable to focus on anything with Ichigo in the house, in danger. If they practiced she could keep an eye on him as well as keep herself entertained.

"Follow me," she finally said with a sigh. She would come up with a compromise that would keep them from being bored, and her from eating him.

Ichigo hopped out of his chair without hesitation and followed Rukia to a door beneath the grand staircase. Rukia typed in a code and opened the door. Another set of stairs led to a lower lever. She waved for Ichigo to enter, and she closed the door behind them. They descended the new set of stairs and entered a grand room constructed for training. The floor was all wood, three of the four walls were lined with padding, and one was a giant mirror used to make sure the trainee had perfect form. It was difficult to see if you were doing something wrong without the mirrors. On the far wall was a shevling unite created to store a variety of weapons.

Rukia walked to the far end of the room and grabbed two kendo swords. Ichigo had run ahead of her and stared at the weapons like a child at a toy story. She slipped off her shoes and indicated that Ichigo was to do the same. He stumbled out of his shoes, his eyes still glued to the weapons.

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to teach a few basics as long as we use kendo swords - Put that back!" she had turned to see Ichigo handling a broad sword with great difficulty. The blade fell out of his hands and clattered to the floor.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Rukia glared at him, and marched across the floor. When she reached him she shoved a kendo sword at him. She picked up the broad sword with ease and replaced in on the rack. When she turned she pointed her bamboo sword at Ichigo, poking him in the chest. "These," she indicated to the swords in their hands, "are going to be what we're using."

"Aw, come on," he whined, "That's just boring."

"It's either this or you can mope in the drawing room. You choose."

She waited for him in the center of the floor. Between his two options it wasn't hard to predict which Ichigo would choose. With his shoulders slumped and he dragged his feet to join her in the center of the room.

"Let's begin with your stance..."

* * *

Ichigo collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air, his body covered in sweat and bruises. His hand gripped the kendo sword tightly as if it would steady his rapid heart beat. He narrowed his brown eyes at Rukia who was standing ten feet from him, a bemused smile gracing her lips, not a drop of sweat on her porceline skin.

He tried to push himself off the floor, but his arms couldn't lift his own weight. Rukia appeared by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should rest."

He opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a gentle knocking on the door. Rukia stood, shooting Ichigo a dark glance that told him to stay on the floor. The corners of her lips twitched when he answered her by falling on his back. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the door, curious and hoping that a messanger from the Council was waiting to tell her they had finally made a decision.

Instead Momo was standing behind the door, a child-like smile playing on her lips, a wine glass in her hand.

"Grandfather thought you might want to something to drink."

Rukia smiled gratefully at Momo and took the glass. "Thank you," she said before swallowing the contents in one gulp. She noted Momo's wide eyes as she handed the glass back to her. "What?"

"I've just never seen you drink it so fast.."

Rukia smiled, "It's probably not the best decision, but I think it best to get back to my guest as quickly as possible." Momo nodded and headed for the kitchens. Rukia closed the door and quickly climbed down the stairs, strangely eager to rejoin Ichigo who was still lying on the floor. It was rare for her to be the teacher. Normally she was in Ichigo's place.

"All right, break time is over," she commanded, poking him with her foot. She looked at him curiously when he didn't move. She listened and noticed that his heart beat and breathing were slow and steady. "Fell asleep already, huh?" Rukia sighed, slightly upset that her entertainment was unconscious. She quickly replaced their swords. She plucked his discarded shirt from the corner and managed to throw Ichigo over her shoulder. She had little trouble carrying him, however his dangling limbs were becoming a nuisance.

However, she managed to get up two flights of stairs and to Ichigo's room, tripping over his arms only twice. She tossed him onto his bed and sighed again. It would at least be another day until the Council finished their discussions. Two days of beginner sword training couldn't cause much harm.

Just as she was about to leave him to sleep she felt something tug at her chest and call her over to his bed side. She obeyed the urge with little hesitation, more curious for the faintly familiar feeling than concerned. She stood beside his bed and gazed down at him and a nagging question filled her thoughts once more.

Why this human? Why was she so concerned about this particular human's life? When had she started carrying whether they, more specifically he, lived or died. Had the explosion jumbled things around in her head?

No, she told herself, of course not.

She looked down on him and studied his features. His face and body were chiseled, as though he'd been carved out of stone by one of the ancient Greek artists. He looked like a sleeping god lying on the bed, his body far too toned and muscular for someone his age. His strangely orange hair fell into his eyes, covering the eternal scowl that was present even when he slept.

She gently brushed the strange of hair off his face. Her knuckled barely brushing his warm skin. At her touch his face relaxed and she finally saw what pulled her two him. Her heart clenched at the familiarity and caused her to take several steps back. But her heart reached out for him, crying out in pain at the distance she put between the two of them. Her brain scolded her heart.

They are not the same, she told herself, recalling a past lover long forgotten. Only their faces were similar, and even then there were differences, she tried to convince herself. She took a couple steps closer to his bed side. Yes, she argued, they were not the same. Ichigio's face was more narrow, his eyes brown and intense, and his hair was a shocking orange. They were not the same.

Her eyes fell upon his pulsing throat and her heart screamed out once again. Without realizing it, she was already leaning over his body, her arms supporting her small frame as she quickly inhaled his scent. It too was different. Ichigo smelled of warm spices and sweat, not of cherry blossoms and the ocean. His smell was strangely intoxicating, calling out to her, drawing her in further. Her lips hovered dangerously above the skin on his neck. After several excruciating moments Rukia brushed her lips across his skin before standing and rushing out of the room, closing the door soundly behind her.

She leaned against the thick, dark wood, her heart racing. She realized she had come dangerously close to sinking her teeth into his warm skin. Her stomach curled at the thought, but something deeper begged for her to return and try just a taste. Instead she sunk her teeth into the flesh of her own hand. Blood filled her mouth and she instinctively swallowed. The hunger did not abate, as she had anticipated, but the pain of breaking her own skin brought sanity back to her.

Clenching her jaw, Rukia quickly moved down the grand staircase and to the left towards the kitchens. Inside the cook was humming happily as he began making dinner for their guest and a little extra for Rukia. Although vampires still needed to consume food to give their bodies all the proper nutrients they needed, they rarely needed to eat three meals every single day. She had once gone three weeks without a meal before her stomach grumbled. She had a sandwich and was good for at least another week. "Sharks" is what her old mentor Kisuke Urahara used to call their kind. Fearsome creatures you didn't know were there until they were on top of you, hungry constantly, but always capable of holding out for weeks at a time. The same did not go for blood as it did normal food. Blood, the life force that made vampire bodies work, needed to be consumed at least once a day. Today, however, Rukia had already had two glasses and was craving another.

"Good evening, Miss Rukia," the cook greeted her, sauteing some mushrooms, green pepers and onion, along with a bit of beef.

"Good evening, Jasper."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

Rukia shook her head, "Not thank you, I can get it myself." Jasper nodded and smiled before returning to the skillet in his hand. She moved to the back of the kitchen to a wooden pantry door. She pulled it open and cool air fell out in smokey waves. She reached into the cold air and pulled out a small packet of blood.

"Miss Rukia!" She turned and smiled at Giles who had just entered the kitchen, "What are you doing? Let me do that for you."

She smiled at Giles as he took the bag from her and began preparing her a glass. "I know how to work my way around a kitchen, Giles," she replied, only slightly annoyed that he was treating her like a five year old.

"I know you do, Miss Rukia, but you shouldn't have to," Giles shot a glance at Jasper who wasn't paying attention. Within seconds Giles had already heated the blood and poured it into a wine glass. "Here."

"Thank you," she said with a smile and took a slow sip from the glass.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Rukia?" She could hear a hint of concern in Giles voice. When she looked at him the same concern could be seen in his old blue eyes. She smiled and pulled the glass from her lips.

"Why do you ask?"

"This is your third glass today."

It didn't surprise her that Giles had noticed the amount of blood she had consumed before dinner. He had always been so watchful and observant, even as a child. Jasper was busy cooking and humming so she thought it safe to confide in the father-like figure.

"I'm not quite sure, but, I've felt more hungry today than usual."

Giles furrowed his thick, white eyebrows. Having worked for the Kuchiki family since he was a small boy, Giles was very familiar with the workings of vampires, and was well aware as to how odd it was for a vampire to be hungry when they had consumed the proper amount of blood. Unlike the movie portrayals, most vampires were not gluttons. They often did not take more than what they needed, which was never more than one eighth of what humans needed to stay alive. So rarely did a feeding result in a killing. Not to say such things never happened. Like humans, vampires had bad eggs living amongst them who loved taking more than their fair share. Some got off on taking human lives and getting away with it. Others enjoyed changing humans because of the rush they got, knowing they could create new life. And then there were the few who fed and changed humans because they simply couldn't help themselves. These were things her mentor also had to teach her.

"What do you mean they can't help themselves," she had inquired, looking up at her blonde haired teacher. Her neck ached as she stared up at him.

"There is sometimes a connection between vampire and human. If a human smells just right even the most noble of vampires will be tested."

She had stared up at him with unbelieving eyes, "Even Father?"

"Yes, even your father."

Rukia crinkled her nose, "That would never happen. My father would never be as weak as a Newborn."

Kisuke had smiled down at her and patted her head, "One day you may understand, and I hope you have a strong will."

As Rukia recalled one of her lessons she was convinced she had already been tested, and she had failed. Her will had not been strong, and as a result she had killed a human, one she had loved. She thought she would never have to deal with something like that again. Apparently she was wrong.

"Is it like before?" Giles asked quietly. Rukia stared at him.

"How do you-"

"My grandfather had been serving your family at the time, though he was still young. He had family in the village...," he answered sadly. Rukia stared at Giles, her heart sinking as she recalled the dark memories.

"You must think me a monster," she finally said, " for not having taken responsibility sooner." Her eyes fell to the floor in shame. His soft, wrinkled hand lifted her chin.

"Of course not, Miss Rukia, and neither did my grandfather," Giles paused, "And I know the young man did not think so either. I'm sure he was very grateful for what you did."

Her throat suddenly closed and tears began to well in her eyes. She threw her arms around Giles waist and sobbed into his chest. Giles wrapped his arms and held her tightly, gently caressing her hair as century old memories came rushing forward.

* * *

Rukia left the kitchen, her eyes finally dry. She had thanked Giles and then requested he find new clothes for Ichigo, something more presentable to the Council than dirty jeans and a T-shirt. Then, she'd gone to bed. Her sleep had been filled with nightmares, thoughts of her killing the two men with the same face, their blood spilled on the beautiful marble of the Council Chambers. Sousuke was there was well, applauding her aggression before crushing his lips against hers.

She woke up gagging and coughing. She wasted no time showering and brushing her teeth, trying to get the taste of blood and Sousuke out of her mouth. Just after she had dressed Momo knocked on her door with her morning glass of blood. When she had finished she made her way to Ichigo's room. On the door hung a black buttoned down, long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of khaki pants. She pulled them off the door and knocked lightly.

She knew he was no longer asleep. She could hear the shower running and someone moving in it. Without a second thought, she opened the door and hung the clothes in the wardrobe. She moved to the small desk and pulled out a pad of paper and pen. As she was writing a note telling Ichigo about the clothes and when breakfast would be served the bathroom door opened. Rukia looked up, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she noted the towel wrapped around Ichigo's waist, his legs and bare chest still covered in droplets of water. Her eyes finally made it to Ichigo's brown ones which stared at her, stunned.

"What the hell, Rukia?" he shouted, jumping back into the bathroom and hiding behind the door frame. Rukia regained her composure and smiled, standing and setting the pen on the desk.

"Shy are we?"

"Yes! No! What are you doing here?" His expression froze, "Have you heard back from the Council?"

"No," she replied, her smile falling slightly, "but we should before the day is out. I had Giles bring you nicer clothes since your old ones are tattered. I also wanted to tell you breakfast will be served in thirty minutes." Without another word, she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Ichigo stared at it for a moment before walking over to the open wardrope. He eyed the clothes, not too happy about the khakis and the buttons, but he had nothing else to wear. He quickly dressed, slightly afraid Rukia would bust through the door suddenly.

When he was finished putting on his socks and shoes he fell back onto his bed. When Rukia was around he was able to focus on her and their conversations, but when he was alone his thoughts wandered to the situation his curiosity had gotten himself into. If he had just let Rukia go he wouldn't be locked in a mansion with a beautiful girl as his guard dog, and her mafia family deciding if they were going to kill him for snooping around their property. He sighed, knowing his only hope was that he didn't figure out the big secret this little mafia group was hiding. Why, her wondered, had some of them ketp calling him "human". Aliens maybe? He scoffed at the idea. He was just as likely to believe aliens as he was vampires. He blamed all the movies he'd watched as a child.

There was a light knocking on his door. Couldn't have been Rukia then, he thought bitterly, recalling how she'd entered his room without announcing herself. Of course, it was her house. Ichigo pulled himself off the bed and opened the door.

"Momo?"

The small girl smiled up at Ichigo, "Good morning, Ichigo, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, thanks." He stepped out of his room and followed the young maid down to the dining room. It was nice seeing a more familiar face around. Having eaten lunch with her and her friends for the past three months had made them at least more acquainted with one another. However she had always been so quiet and isolated. Her working for the mafia probably made her like that, he concluded. He wondered how long she had been working with Rukia and her mobster family.

The dining room was empty except for a steaming plate of delicious smelling breakfast food.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked instinctively.

"Oh, she's taking a call in Master Byakuya's study," Momo answered with a smile, "she said she would join you soon." With a quick bow she was gone. Ichigo shrugged and took a seat, digging into his breakfast. He hated to admit it, but Yuzu had nothing on Rukia's cook. Of course, he would never tell that to his little sister. She would be heart broken to hear such a thing.

"We're leaving," Rukia said, suddenly appearing out of no where. Ichigo stared at her, startled by the worry in her eyes.

"What?"

She sighed in frustration. She marched over to where he was sitting, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair. "It's just as I said, we're leaving. I'm taking you home."

"The Council decided not to have me offed?" he asked excitedly as Rukia pulled him through the grand entrance. She looked at Giles who was standing at the door, holding it opened. He nodded to her, indicating the car she had asked for was ready.

"No," she answered as they moved down the stairs and hopped into the back of a black BMW similar to the one that had delivered them to the manor two nights ago. "Something more important has come up."

"Is that why you're in such a rush?"

Rukia told her driver, Franks, the address of Ichigo's house and told him to step on it. Franks nodded and did just as she commanded. He weaved dangerously on the mountain roads, but never once crossed over the median.

"Two pieces of the Council's property were destroyed early yesterday morning," she explained, "They spent all of yesterday and most of the night working on figuring out what is going on with those. They only just remembered you and, with my reassurances, determined that you aren't a liability. So I was ordered to take you home and join my brother in the Council Chambers as quickly as possible."

Relief was all Ichigo could feel for a few minutes. He had been close to death, joining his mother and abandoning his family, and now he was safe for another day. But feelings of concern soon appeared. He studied Rukia for a few moments. Her eyes were tight, her brows furrowed in concentration, her hands were balled into fists and her knuckles white.

"I'm sure it will be all right," he tried to reassure her, but she paid him no mind.

What had been a long drive from the hospital to the Council's manor two nights ago was now a mere five minutes back to his house. Ichigo stared at his home, the midday sun reflecting off the windows Yuzu had probably cleaned after she came home from school. He glanced back at Rukia who's thoughts were focused on other things.

"Thanks, Rukia," he said as he opened the door. His words seemed to pull her back to reality.

"For what?"

"Keeping me alive," he said with a warm smile. Without thinking, he leaned in and quickly pressed his lips to her cheek. Before she could respond he was already out of the car and closing the door. Rukia stared at his back as he walked up to the small fence of his house, positive her reaction to the sign of gratitude was unnecessary.

"Shall we go, Miss Kuchiki?" Franks asked.

Rukia nodded, finally breathing once more, but a her nose caught the scent of something unusual. "Wait." Franks stepped on the brakes again. Before he could ask what the problem was Rukia had climbed out of the car. Ichigo, hearing the car door open stopped and turned, watching Rukia curiously as she smelled the air.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whispered harshly to herself as she sniffed the air again for good measure. She was sure she was smelling rotting human flesh and an overly sweet scent familiar with Newborns. With the wind blowing it was making it difficult for her to tell which direction the changeling was, but she was sure it was coming from Ichigo's home. She motioned for Franks to wait and moved around the car to join Ichigo at the gate.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she approached.

"I think there's someone here," she said, trying to pick out the scent. It was stronger as she got closer to the house. Suddenly Ichigo pushed past her and ran into the house. "Wait Ichigo! Shit!" He was already in the house. She cursed again and followed after him. She hit a wall of something sweet smelling when she entered the house, confirming her suspicions that Newborns were in the house.

But the inside of the house was eerily quiet. The bright sunlight making the scene even more unnerving. Rukia pulled her sword from its sheath, grateful she had thought to grab it before she left. She moved slowly through the house, listening for Ichigo and others footsteps, but silence only greeted her ears.

She picked up the scent of human blood and followed it through the kitchen and down a small hall. Blood was splattered on the ivory wall, and a trail went up a set of stairs to her right. Rukia followed it and the set of footprints to the second floor. When she reached the top she peaked around the corner. Sitting on the floor, his head hanging low, was Ichigo. His eyes were open wide with a familiar look of horror.

Rukia replaced her sword and quietly approached Ichigo. She stopped and knelt by his side, hesitant to draw his attention to her. Clenching her hand, she glanced into the room opposite of where Ichigo was sitting. The door had been broken in, ripped off its hinges. Inside were two beds, covered with little girls sheets that matched the canary yellow walls. On the floor was a familiar man with dark hair lying in a pool of blood, his eyes wide like Ichigo's, his throat ripped open. Rukia clenched her jaw and swallowed the lump in her throat. In her one hundred and fifty years of being alive she had only ever seen something as horrible as this once.

She glanced back at Ichigo, thinking how she could comfort him for the loss of his father, but he was unmoving, traumatized by what lay before him. Giving him time to recover, Rukia stepped into the room. It was clear that little girls slept in room. The walls were bright and decorated with small little pictures of two girls laughing and hugging one another. Ichigo had mentioned twin younger sisters. Isshin Kurosaki, she guessed, had run up to the stairs and barricaded his family into the room when the Newborn attacked. When it ripped the door open he fought and died to protect his children.

She sniffed the air, noting only the smell of a Newborn and Ichigo's father. There was no sign the two girls had been injured or killed. Kidnapping meant there was intent, which Newborns lacked in every possible way. They acted purely on instinct, no more, no less. If they were hungry they would have killed and taken what they needed. If there was anything left it was killed and left to rot. They didn't plan and kidnap people.

"So strange," she whispered to herself. Everything was telling her a Newborn killed Ichigo's father, but if that was true it had done it in an unusual fashion. It had come out in the middle of the day, picked a target in a populated area, killed without completely feeding, and kidnapped two children. None of it made sense. As she moved out of the room and grabbed the door and managed to place it back over the room, hiding the horrific scene from Ichigo.

She looked down at him, her heart grieving for his loss. If there was one thing she could understand, it was how he felt about losing his family.

"Ichigo," she whispered, kneeling in front of him. She touched his shoulder, "Ichigo, I need you to go back to the car, there's a chance the killer could still be here."

Ichigo lifted his head, his brown eyes dark with hatred. "Good," he growled.

"Ichigo, focus," she grabbed the sides of his face, "You can't face this killer, you don't have the strength or ability. You'll be dead before you realize it. There's a chance your sisters are still alive, so please go back to the car so you can help me find them."

At the mention of his sisters a bit of life returned to his eyes. "How do you know?"

"There are signs that only your father..." she stopped and Ichigo got the message.

"I'm not leaving you here with a killer, I'll help you."

"You'll only get in the way."

Ichigo scoffed, crinkling his nose in displeasure.

"Please, go back to the car," she begged. Ichigo stared into her eyes. He was intent on staying, but after a few moments he jerked his face out of her hands and pushed himself to his feet. She remained on her knees.

"Fine."

She watched him head down the stairs and she listened for the front door to open and close. When she had heard both she stood and focused on the room just down the hall. Inside she could hear the sounds of bone grinding against bone and a slurping sound. She'd heard it while in the little girl's room, but didn't want to mention it to Ichigo. She silently pulled out her sword and moved stealthily to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it. Quietly she pushed the door open and peaked into the room.

Crouching on the bed was a young boy, about sixteen. He hovered over the body of a middle-aged woman who hung off the bed awkwardly. Her head hung off the side of the bed in the corner, her eyes wide like Ichigo's father, her painted lips open to scream out for help. Below her jaw was her neck, half of it chewed off and devoured. The Newborn stopped devouring her arm and glanced up at Rukia curiously, a tendon dangling from the corner of his mouth.

The two of them stared at one another for a brief moment before Rukia raced across the room, and sliced its head off in one clean motion. His head bounced off the mattress and thumped dully when it hit the wood floor. She replaced her sword and pulled out her cell phone from the pockets of her now blood-stained pants. She hit "2" and waited for Renji to pick up.

"Abarai."

"Renji, we've got a problem."

"Yeah, I heard from Rangiku who was eavesdropping. I can't believe two more Chambers-"

"We have a different problem," she interrupted. "I just killed a Newborn in Ichigo's home."

"What?"

"His father and another person I don't know have been killed, and his two sisters are missing."

There was silence on the other end.

"I don't understand...Newborns don't hunt during the day, or attack people in their homes. They always focus on strays in an alley."

"I know," she agreed, "but this one did. And I don't think he was alone," she added. She thought she had detected two different sweet scents when she first got out of the car, but had immediately dismissed it. Newborns were solitary and territorial creatures. They wouldn't work in teams. However when she realized the scent of the Newborn she had just killed wasn't the same as the one that had killed Ichigo's father she had to second guess all that she knew about Newborns.

"Okay, working with another is definitely not in a changeling's M.O.," Renji stated.

"Well I picked up two different scents."

"Maybe one just followed the other and ate what the other didn't."

"It doesn't matter either way, we need a clean up crew here quick."

"All right, I'll call Yamada Hanatarou and his gang."

"Renji..." She hesitated to ask the question that was lingering the back of her mind.

"Yeah?"

"What do I do with Ichigo?"

There was silence on the other end. She could still hear Renji's light breathing so she knew the call hadn't been dropped.

"I'm not su-"

"Ah!" Rukia dropped the phone and stared down at her chest. Peaking through just to the right of her sternum was a silver blade of a katana. Red stained her shirt and began to spread as the material absorbed the blood, but she was focus on the steely gray eyes of a young girl as she pulled Rukia's head back by her hair and glowered at her over her shoulder.

"Rukia?" She could hear Renji calling from the phone. "Rukia are you all right?"

She cried out as the girl dug her teeth into her neck and ripped away a good deal of skin and muscle. As the newborn chewed she twisted the blade and ripped out of Rukia before shoving her on to the bed and beside the other body. Pain started to spread from her chest and neck, but she ignored it as she rolled over to face her attacker. The girl stood on top of the mattress, her unsteady hands holding the blade above her heart. She smiled crookedly at Rukia who just stared up at her.

For a moment, nothing happened, then, a bat struck the girl on the side of her head. She screeched in pain and fell backwards off the bed. Rukia felt hands on the sides of her face.

"Rukia? Shit!" Ichigo appeared above her, "this doesn't look good."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she replied with a cough, blood clogging her throat and coating her lips. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off of the bed. She inhaled sharply at the pain as it burned from her chest down to her limbs, and she could feel the blood seeping out of her neck wound and onto the floor. Afraid to do more damage he set her back down and went to his dresser. "What about...the girl?" She managed to ask as Ichigo started pulling things out of draws.

"I hit her with a bat. I think she'll be out for a bit," he said with a forced smile, holding some shirts to her neck to keep it from bleeding.

"No," Rukia gasped as she forced herself to stand, and pulled at her sword. She was unable to get it out in time as the girl tackled Ichigo from the side. She growled and snapped at him like a rabid dog, trying to get her teeth into flesh while he held her at bay.

"What the hell?" Ichigo shouted as he managed throw her off of him. She landed gracefully on her feet and hesitated, contemplating a new plan of action. Rukia took this time to completely unsheathe her weapon. The three stared at one another, no one moving. Then, the girl lunged forward. With the swift and graceful movement of a dancer, Rukia turned and sliced off the girl's head. She stood only long enough to see the head roll underneath the bed, then she collapsed on the floor.

"Rukia!" Ichigo fell to the floor beside her and tried examined the wound on her neck.

"The sword...missed my heart," she informed him as he pushed new clothes to her neck to absorb the blood.

"Just barely, but that wound couple with this neck one...could still be fatal."

She tried to shake her head, but it only caused another coughing fit.

"Miss Kuchiki?" Franks called from the living room.

"U-up-" she tried to yell but blood began to fill her throat.

"Up here!" Ichigo shouted for her. "You shouldn't try to talk." His brown eyes fell on the woman lying on the bed.

"Y-your mother?" she asked before coughing. She rolled painfully to her side and coughed blood onto the wood floor.

"No, my neighbor..." he answered sadly. She was sure there was something more behind his words, but the pain was finally getting to her head. "Rukia..."

Footsteps could be heard as Franks raced up the stairs and down the hall to the room. He slid to a stop and ran into the room.

"Shit!" He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "We have a problem. Miss Kuchiki has been stabbed in the chest and taken a bit to the neck... Two Newborns by the looks of it..." Rukia cringed. She wanted to yell at him for his lack of discretion but ended up coughing up more blood. "Hurry!"

"D-damn it, Franks, learn to shut your m-mouth," she growled, ignoring the blood that was spilling from her mouth.

"This isn't the time for that," Ichigo and Franks replied in unison. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to the C-Council, F-Franks. Man, this was my fa-favorite shirt," she managed to tell Ichigo before everything went black.

* * *

I can't honestly demand more reviews because the ones I've received so far have been so wonderful. There weren't any harsh criticisms, which I was definitely expecting. It just makes me so happy that every truly enjoys reading my story and I hope I continue to make you all happy, entertained, and horribly addicted to waiting for the next chapter.

Next time: Chapter Seven For Something Lost.


	7. For Something Lost

**Author's notes: **Okay, first thing is first. I apologize for no getting this chapter up sooner. I tried to get it up at ten this morning, but was having issues with their document manager. Finally, twelve hours later, it's working and you guys get your next chapter...although most of you are probably asleep right now...

Anywho, thanks again for the reviews and the wonderful compliments! It's nice to hear that the story is even being recommended to readers and that they enjoy it as well, and that I have a few addicts. Hopefully as the story goes on everything continues to enjoy it.

I would like to give special thanks to **Cindy** and **Tem** for their wonderful and encouraging reviews.

**Mangobanana: **I love your enthusiasm, but I think constant reviewing just to up the review count is cheating haha. But if the reviews are honest then I think you're all right.

**P.S. **I know some of you were greatly saddened when I killed Isshin. I'm sorry. I like his character, he's great comedic relief, but it was necessary for the progression of the story. Sorry Isshin lovers :(.

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Seven

For Something Lost

* * *

The sun shown brightly down upon a couple lying in the long grass in the middle of a field. The young woman sat on her knees while the young man with dark hair rested his head in her lap, his fingers playing with the hem of her sleeve, hers with his hair. The picnic basket beside them was empty, the food having been consumed thirty minutes before.

"I hate the idea of leaving you, Rukia," he grumbled, opening his piercing blue eyes, and staring up at her. "I think I'll desert."

She crinkled her nose. "That will not do you any bit of a good. They would hunt you down and kill you, and then where would we be?"

"I'm sure your father will put in a good word."

She laughed, " I doubt it."

"What? He likes me."

"He likes you more than he likes any of the other men who have called to court me, but that does not mean he will go against the government. You deserting would only prove to him that you are not worthy to marry into the Fumiko family," she explained.

"Let's elope and go to the Americas."

"Kaien..." she sighed. This was a conversation she wasn't interested in having again.

"What? I think it's a great idea," he chuckled, pulling himself off her lap and facing her.

"For you, maybe, but I cannot leave Japan, I have duties," she said. She had told him this hundreds of times and he still didn't seem to understand.

"Blow them off. I'm far more important than the traditions of your family," he grinned, leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. "Can your family make you feel the way I do?" he asked, kissing her again, his hand lingering at the base of her jaw, his thumb caressing her porcelain skin.

Her heart cried out when he broke the kiss. "They certainly don't make me break as many rules as you," she whispered, kissing him again.

"Then come with me," he whispered in her ear, maneuvering her to lie on the ground. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling his body to hers. His hand crawled up her skirt covered leg.

"Kaien, I... I can't. There...there are things I must do."

"If there's nothing I can do about that, then I'll just have to ask your father for your hand and marry you legitimately," he concluded, his lips traveling down her neck.

"As much as he likes you I doubt my father will allow a marriage between us," she replied through gasps, but his lips suddenly stopped.

"Because of our different classes." It was not a question. His eyes focused on hers.

"No...well, yes, in a manner of speaking," she tried to answer. Kaien looked at her, confused and not amused. "I can't tell you."

It was a phrase Kaien hated. He scoffed and rolled off of her. She sat up on her elbows and watched with dismay as Kaien walked away from her. Her heart shattered with every footstep he took away from her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet and chasing after him. He didn't stop walking. This was an argument they'd had before, and it usually ended the same way. There would be something she couldn't tell him, he would leave for several days, she would find him and apologize for the secrets she had to keep, and he would forgive her. Rinse and repeat. The only difference this time was that he only had one day until he had to be on the ship headed for Europe. If he left now she wouldn't see him for a year at least.

She caught up to him with little trouble. She stepped in front of him and stared up at him with begging eyes. "Please don't leave like this," she begged. His harsh eyes showed no wavering.

"I'm tired of your secrets, Rukia. Five years I've let them slide, but no more. Either you tell me or let me go with my sanity still in tact."

It was a proposition she didn't know what to do with. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't live with out him. However, she couldn't tell him her secret. Death would be almost instantaneous, for the both of them.

"Give me half a day," she finally replied, coming up with a possible solution. He seemed unconvinced. "Give me half a day," she continued, "to talk with my father. If he gives me permission we can marry and I can tell you my secret. If not...then...I'll let you go, no arguments."

If only, she thought to herself, her father hadn't agreed to the marriage. Kaien would have lived to an old age, probably marrying some girl from England, never to return to Japan, nor to her. She would have rather let him live that life then die in her arms. Now she had to live with blood stained hands and an unforgiven soul.

* * *

Rukia's eyes opened. She was lying in her own bed, the sheets drawn up to her chin. The curtains had been drawn, preventing the sun from peaking through. Hushed voices seeped through the thick wood of the door, and shadows danced in the light the peeked through. She tried to focus on what they were saying, but she couldn't make anything out.

Pushing the sheets aside, Rukia slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She flicked the light on and flinched at the bright florescent light. When her eyes were finally able to focus she saw that someone had dressed her in her night slip. A giant patch of gauze had been tapped to the left side of her neck, the white material stained red. A second patch lay just beneath the silky material. She turned to look at her back, and could see a third blood soaked patch of gauze was taped between her shoulder blades.

Trying to focus, she turned on the sink and splashed water onto her face. The cool water seemed to bring new life to her. With a deep breath she walked back into her room, grabbed her robe, and made her way to her door.

There were still voices, angry, arguing in hushed tones outside her door. It was strange that she couldn't make out what they were saying. So, like a nosy human, she pressed her ear to the door.

"I'm not going home, damn it! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Ichigo, she thought to herself, clearly recognizing his voice.

"You don't need to be here any more, four days is long enough. She isn't your concern, none of this is," shot back Renji. Of course Ichigo would be arguing with Renji. The two of them naturally didn't get alone.

"What the hell do you mean? Those..._things_ came into my house, killed my father and my neighbor, and kidnapped my little sisters!"

"I told you already, they don't kidnap."

"Oh, they just cannibalize people is that it?"

She could imagine Renji scowling. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to understand."

"Then I'd have to kill you, remember?" There was a pause. "On second thought, let me tell you all about it."

Rukia figured this was a good time to interrupt. She pulled open the door and stared at the two men outside her door. They both looked at her, shocked by her sudden appearance.

"I told you you were talking too loud," Renji spat at Ichigo. Ichigo turned and narrowed his eyes.

"I see how it is, blame everything on me."

"You bet your ass I will," Renji growled

"Will you two," she finally spoke, her voice quiet, like a whisper, half due to just having woken up, and the other half due the giant wound on her neck, "just shut the hell up?"

"Abarai, Kurosaki," came a third voice. The two men turned to look at Byakuya who stood at the top of the stairs, his gray eyes cold and narrowed. Rukia quickly noticed the glass in his hands. Both men froze in slight terror while the corners of Rukia's lips turned upward slightly. "What did I tell you two would happen if you woke Rukia?"

"I apologize Master Kuchiki, but this _boy_-"

Byakuya shot Renji a withering look. Without another word, Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him down the grand staircase to the dining room.

"What the hell Renji?" Ichigo protested along the way.

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya inquired, approaching her door as soon as the other two were gone.

"I'm feeling much better," she said just above a whisper, "thank you Brother."

He did not reply, only lifted his hand pulled away the gauze at her neck. He replaced it and then inspected the one on her chest. His brows furrowed with some concern that he didn't share with her.

"Although you would have eventually recovered from a sword to the heart, a bite like that could have killed you if Kurosaki hadn't taken immediate action. You would have bled to death." Rukia nodded, knowing how close she had actually been to death. Byakuya extended his hand, offering her the glass. She took it gratefully, knowing she would need more blood to make sure the wounds healed completely.

"Ichigo's house?" she asked after taking a sip. Byakuya eyed her curiously. She knew the look he gave her was because she referred to Ichigo by his first name, not respectively his last. She didn't provide him with an answer, which forced him to speak.

"Everything that needed to be has been cleaned up."

Rukia nodded and took another sip of blood. She could already feel her body take that blood and slowly begin to repair the damage to her body. "And Ichigo?" She asked after a moment of thought.

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder. "You are quite taken with him," he stated. The comment was an unusual one, but she had a feeling it was coming. She knew how similar Ichigo looked to Kaien, and the similarities had not gone unnoticed by her brother.

"No more so than I should be," she replied evasively.

"The Council members are in Chambers, and have been for several days, trying to discover what is happening with the Harvest Chambers, they were unwilling to spend precious time deciding the fate of a clueless boy."

"Even though his family was killed by Newborns, and he put himself in danger to save me?"

Byakuya studied her for a moment. "Because he tried to save the life of a Second Chair, a pure blood, and the last of the original Second House family they will decided to pardon him immediately." Rukia was relieved. Byakuya did not miss this. "But just this once. He was ordered to leave the premises and go on with his life without mentioning the past few days, however, he has insisted on being allowed to wait until you recovered."

"And the Council allowed this?"

"Only to be rid of him. He was quite noisy."

She couldn't help but smile at her brother. Many called him cold and heartless, lacking in all emotion and sympathy, but they didn't truly know him.

"I will be returning to the Council, discussions of what actions are to be taken with the bombings are still ongoing. Abarai will remain here to watch over you. I expect Kurosaki to be gone long before I return," Byakuya said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving her. She finished her glass and returned to her bedroom, closing the door behind her so she could get dressed in privacy. As soon as she had replaced the soaked pieces of gauze, she put on a new pair of pants and a shirt that covered most of the gauze. She left her room and headed for the dining room where Renji and Ichigo were no doubtfully arguing.

A strange silence greeted her as she passed through the door way. Renji and Ichigo sat at opposite ends of the table, their arms crossed and facing in different directions.

"You two look like a married couple after an argument," she mocked. They both turned to look at her, and both immediately smiled. Ichigo, who sat closer to where she was standing was the first to get to her.

"You all right?" he asked, his brown eyes filled with concern as they fell on the gauze peeking out from her shirt, "I really don't think you should be walking around."

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile. He looked doubtful, but said nothing as Renji appeared.

"How are you doing, Rukia?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I promise," she said again, mostly aiming her comment towards Ichigo. Renji knew it wouldn't take her long to heal, but Ichigo still thought of her as a normal human girl, and no human would be walking around after she'd been stabbed through the chest and had nearly half of her neck chewed off. "I am, however, famished," she said, despite having just had a glass of blood. Her body was apparently lacking in other nutrients it needed to function.

Renji went to summon Giles and let him know that Rukia wanted some food. It took the servers only a couple minutes to put something on plates and serve it to the three of them, which made Rukia assume they had already prepared the meal and were simply waiting for the command. Lunch was eaten in peace and quiet, mostly because Ichigo and Renji didn't want to talk to one another. When the meal was finished Rukia asked Renji to fetch a car for Ichigo. Renji nodded, clearly glad to be rid of the other boy, and left without batting an eye.

Ichigo stared at her. "Am I going somewhere?"

"Home," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because you made an agreement with the Council. You are allowed to stay until I'm well."

"You don't look well to me," he said, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips, but his tone serious.

"Trying to find a loop hole, Ichigo?"

"Yep, and I think I found one."

"Oh?"

"You're falling asleep while you're sitting up." Rukia frowned and realized he was right. Her eye lids were lowering, her breathing slowing. "If you were all better, you would be able to stay away for more than thirty minutes."

"Tricky...of you... Ichigo," she said with a smile, sleep slowly overtaking her. She felt Ichigo's warm arms wrap around her back and under her knees. He lifted her with ease and climbed the stairs to her bed room. She was asleep before he laid her on the bed.

* * *

Rukia awoke quite suddenly, her breathing heavy, her heart beat fast. She quickly scanned the dark room. Ichigo was sitting in a chair on one side of her bed, his head bent forward as he slept. Renji was no where in sight. Shaking the grogginess from her head, she swung her legs out from under the sheets and onto the floor. On her bedside table sat a glass of blood. A gift from Momo, she figured. With a smile she drank only half of the contents. She knew she should have finished the glass, but the deep hunger was satiated.

Still feeling a bit sleepy, Rukia tiptoed her way to the door. As she opened it she heard the sound of a tray clatter to the ground and glass shattering as it hit the floor. She glanced back at Ichigo, whose sleep remained undisturbed. Confused she hurried out of her room and into the dark hall. Blue moonlight gave the large grand hall an eerie quality, one right out of the human horror films. Fear, however, did not strike her.

Peering down into the grand entrance she spied what had caused the noise. Giles lay on the ground, a silver tray with several empty wine glasses shattered beside him.

"Giles!" she shouted, rushing down the stairs. She knelt beside him, ignoring the glass as it cut through her pants and into her legs, and pulled him into her lap. "Giles wake up!" She gingerly touched the large gash across his forehead. Her brows furrowed as she tried to think of what might have happened. Perhaps he'd hit his head and fallen, or fallen and hit his head. She continued to come up with various theories until she picked up a familiar scent. She whipped her head around and spotted a dark figure standing in the open doorway, the moonlight casting a long shadow across the marble floor.

"Sousuke, what...what are you...It doesn't matter," she said more quickly, focusing her thoughts, "help me with Giles. I think he fell and cut his head," she insisted. Sousuke, however didn't move. He stared down at her with his dark brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't help him, and neither can you."

"What? What are you talking about? Of course we can. I don't think the cut is too deep, and I can still hear his heartbeat. But I need you to lift him and set him on one of the couches in the drawing room while I get some alcohol for the cut," she explained. She stood, setting Giles down, making sure there was no glass where she rested his head. She contemplated lifting Giles herself, but her knees gave out beneath her. She fell to the ground, glass cutting into her hands and knees. "What the - "

"I see the poison has finally taken affect," Sousuke said, moving towards her.

"Poison? What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to get back on her feet with little success.

"The one Momo Hinamori has been steadily feeding you over the past two weeks."

Rukia stared up at him, beyond shocked by his words and what he was implying with them. She studied his features and saw no humor in them. "Your not joking are you," she said darkly, beginning to steadily feeling weaker. She thought back over the two weeks and how her healing hadn't been as fast as it used to be.

"I'm not usually a joking kind of man when it comes to these sorts of matters," he said with his usual gentle smile.

"Why? What do you accomplish by poisoning me?"

"It makes you an easier target," he informed her, standing before her. He reached down and grabbed her wrist. With great ease he lifted her from the floor and held her up so their eyes were relatively level. She cringed as he pulled her arm, the weight of her own body stretching the muscles in her chest and neck, pulling at the slowly healing wounds. "You see, there is something you have that I want." His fingers caressed her jaw then moved down her neck to the center of her chest just below the fresh cut to where her scar was. "Your family has been hiding it from me for centuries, and now I will finally have it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"There is an item most dear to me that I've been trying to track down for centuries, and all my research led me to believe that it was your family who was in possession of it. Your original family that is. The Fumiko Family. Thing is, when I finally had them cornered and begging for their lives, I discovered that they had chosen another hiding place for it."

"Liar," she hissed, the burning from the pain only fueling the anger she was beginning to feel.

"I'm afraid not," he said with a pleasant smile.

Her hand moved before she even thought about it. It struck him across the face, his head snapping to the side. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth which was still curved in an amused smile. His pink tongue slid out between his lips and licked the blood away.

"Now, now, now, you shouldn't strike your future husband," he said with a pleasant smile. The blow came before Rukia knew what was happening. Her ribs cracked beneath his fist. His hand released her and she flew back, hitting the wall beside the staircase. Fissures spread out from where her body struck like bolts of lightening, and white flashed before her eyes when her head cracked against the stone wall. As her body slid to the floor Sousuke appeared before her and wrapped his fingers around her throat. She cried out as his fingertips dug into the neck wound. Fresh blood was absorbed the gauze.

"Smell that delicious, pure blood," he cooed, with his other hand he ripped the gauze from her neck. He dip his fingers into the blood and put them to his lips. He licked them clean, and closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Mm. You taste very similar to your beautiful mother."

Rukia's eyes widened. "...What...did you...say?" she gasped, her own hands grasping at the one that was crushing her throat.

"Oh I'm sure you heard me. It was a shame I didn't get to taste your lovely sister, Gin had drained her too quickly. Though he told me she was quite delectable."

"Bastard!" she tried to scream, but Sousuke's fingers tightened around her throat, choking off her voice. He leaned in close and put his lips to her ear.

"Do you hate me, little Princess?" he whispered, his lips brushing her skin, "Would you like to kill me?" She tried to bite the side of his cheek but he moved out of the way. "Anger looks quite fetching on you, my dear. So let me tell you another secret before I take back what is so rightfully mine."

She closed her eyes as he leaned in once more, his nose touching hers.

"It was I who made those two Newborns, and sent them into that young boy's house, and..." he paused, savoring the moment, "...it was I who took those two little girls. They were quite delicious."

There was a sickening noise of metal cutting through muscle, and Sousuke's eyes suddenly went wide. He straightened and stared down. Sticking out of his stomach was the blade of her own sword. Sousuke managed to look over his shoulder. Standing behind him, holding the hilt of her sword, was Ichigo, his brown eyes dark with hatred.

"You son of a bitch," he snarled. His hand twisted the blade. Sousuke cringed and released his hold on Rukia's throat. Ichigo pulled the blade from Sousuke and reached for Rukia, grabbing her before she slid to the floor. She quickly took her weapon from Ichigo and jammed it into Sousuke's heart. Sousuke stumbled backwards, the bloodied blade sliding out of his chest. He stared down at the wound with mild curiosity before his eyes glazed.

"Master Aizen!" Momo shrieked from the kitchen doorway. She rushed to his side, catching him as he fell to the ground.

"Where's Renji?" Rukia asked through refreshing gasps of air. She watched Momo mourn over Sousuke's body with disgust.

"He got a call from someone and had to go. He said he would be back as soon as he could get away, but he wasn't sure when that would be," Ichigo answered, his eyes scanning Rukia's damaged body. He cursed. "We need to get those wounds treated."

"No, we need to get out of here," she commanded, cringing whenever she inhaled, "I'll have to call Renji from the car, give him a heads up. We need to get to the garage."

"You're joking right?" he asked, staring down at her, "You're in no condition to move, let alone go for a spin."

"Sousuke will wake up soon. Healing damage to the heart is more difficult for the body to do, but it can be done, and we need to be scarce by that time, or he _will_ kill us both. I am in no condition to protect you, and you are not capable of fighting on par with him." She looked up at Ichigo, her eyes begging him to do as she asked. Ichigo slowly felt his resolve crumble.

"Rukia-" he tried to argue once more.

"Damn it, Ichigo, don't argue with me. Take me to the damned garage," she demanded.

Ichigo stared at her for a long moment before complying. He picked her up gently, noticing she cringed whenever she moved.

They both eyed the weeping Momo as they passed her, grateful she didn't seem to take notice of them. Once they were outside Ichigo ran as quickly and gently as he could to the garage on the right side of the house. When they got there, Rukia pointed out a board of keys. He grabbed the set Rukia pointed to and set her into the passenger seat of a cream colored Camry. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He slammed on the accelerator and raced out of the garage.

"Where am I heading?" he asked, his hands tight on the wheel, his eyes occasionally glancing in the rear view mirror to see if they were being followed.

"North," she mumbled before losing consciousness.

* * *

The moon was still high in the dark sky when Rukia regained consciousness. A faint golden glow along the horizon to the east told her it was almost morning. Ichigo was still driving, his angry eyes focused on the road. She shifted in her seat, stiff from slouching while she slept. Her ribs cried out and demanded she stop moving, immediately causing her to cough, but she clenched her teeth and sat up straight.

Ichigo glanced in the corner of his eye, "Finally awake?"

She nodded, afraid her voice would crack if she answered.

"How're you feeling?"

"L-like," she took a breath, trying to ignore the fire the burned in her chest whenever she spoke, "some bitch chewed off my neck and a train ran me over and broke four of my ribs, and then clubbed me on the back of the head for good measure."

Ichigo stared at her, his eyes wide. Clearly, he hadn't seen the whole fight between her and Sousuke. "Broken ribs?"

She nodded again, "I'm pretty sure it's four. It'll take a few days for them to heal if I don't brace them properly."

There was silence in the car, "It takes more than a few days to heal broken ribs, Rukia. You're lucky none of them punctured your lungs."

"Ichigo, you don't understand," she with a sighed, both out of frustration and exhaustion.

"What, that you're an exceptionally fast healer?" he tried to joke.

"You could call it that," she liked that explanation better than the truth.

"Bullshit," he spat, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. "Even fast healers can't heal like you."

"I'm special."

"That's for damned sure."

"Ichigo, I don't really feel like talking about it right now. I just want to get to a safe place." There was silence for a few minutes, then it dawned on her, "Did you call Renji?"

Ichigo nodded, "I called, but I kept getting his voice mail. I left him a message telling him not to go to the manor. I wasn't sure what else to tell him."

Rukia bit the inside of her lip. It was unusual for Renji not to answer his phone. She feared the worse, but hoped what took him away from the manor would delay him long enough to avoid Sousuke completely.

Silence filled the car once more. Ichigo was still stewing in his anger, deciding if he should push the subject of her strange healing abilities any further, or ignore it until she actually was better. He decided to leave her be for the time being and change the subject.

"Where _are_ we going?" He asked. They had already been driving for three hours. There were currently no cities in sight, only mountains and trees.

"A cabin I... keep for myself when I... want to get away from things," she answered through paused, agonizing breaths.

"Where is this cabin?" He asked, his frustration ebbing as he focused on getting them to a safe place where she could finally lay down.

"How long have... we been driving?" she asked, furrowing her brows as she adjusted her position again. Her violet eyes gazed out the window, trying to get her bearings.

"Three hours, or there abouts."

"Then I'd say...," she thought for a moment, trying to recall how long it usually took her to there, "about twenty more minutes. There should be an unmarked dirt road on the left heading into the mountains."

Silence greeted them again. They didn't speak again until Ichigo had turned onto a dirt road and was climbing up a small mountain.

"Why are we running?" He suddenly asked as they made a narrow turn around a corner. The question had been nagging him in the back of his mind since they grabbed the car and ran.

"Because Sousuke would kill us both if given the chance," she answered, giving him a looked that said "duh". Her thoughts immediately wandered to _why_ he wanted to kill them. Ichigo because he got in the way...but her. She had something of his, something he was willing to risk his reputation and life to get. What that object was, she had no idea, and clearly she had no idea about Sousuke. His calm and caring demeanor was clearly a rouse, an act to get everyone to trust him. What she saw in his eyes tonight when he was delivering blows, was the true Sousuke, someone who enjoyed the pain of others, and was willing to do what he could to get what he wanted.

"First of all, you stabbed him," he said, interrupting her thoughts and glancing at her quickly before focusing on the road, "in the _heart_. You usually don't get up from that. Second of all, even if what you say is true and he's some Jesus figure or turned into a zombie, why didn't we just take the time we had and call in the Council Security Force, let them know what happened."

"While Renji and a few others would have believed me, the Council, would not have."

"What do you mean?" he risked another glance at her. She stared out the window, her eyes reflecting in the glass. She was beyond troubled and conflicted.

"Sousuke Aizen has been a member on the Council for twice as long as I've been alive, and has done a great deal of good for them. He is respected and loved by many. None would believe he would turn traitor who killed my family, attacked his future wife, made a set of rabid Newborns that obey direct orders, and kidnapped two children for who knows what purpose," she explained, immediately cringing as she realized what she had just said. She chanced a glance at Ichigo to see if her words had struck a nerve of some sort, but his eyes were on the road. The only sign that her words bothered him was his ever tightening grip on the steering wheel.

"You and this Aizen guy were going to get hitched?" Ichigo finally said after a long pause. His voice was filled with acid as he spoke Sousuke's name.

"An agreement was made between my brother and Sousuke over three months ago."

"So, you're telling me your own brother would believe Aizen over you?" Ichigo asked angrily. It sickened him to think that a big brother would choose to believe a friend over blood.

"No, he would think that the trauma I've sustained would have me confused. He would think I mistook my attacker for Sousuke because they might have had to same build, or the same hair. And even if he did believe me, my brother does not have enough sway in the Council to convince others. About the only way they would believe Sousuke is a traitor is with physical proof."

Ichigo shook his head, clearly disgusted by the way things were being handled in the Council, but he did not understand that there had never once been a traitor among them. But the idea that someone as high ranked as a pure blood vampire would betray their kind, for who knew what reason, was unthinkable.

The road finally evened out and ended. The headlights of the car bounced off the wooden walls of a small, dark cabin.

"This the place?" Ichigo asked, glancing at Rukia.

She nodded, "This is the place."

Without another word, Ichigo turned the car off, and got out of the car. He appeared at her door and opened it. With little trouble, and as gently as he could, he lifted her out of the car and took her into the cabin.

* * *

Momo Hinamori knelt beside the bleeding body of Sousuke Aizen. His eyes had grown dull and lifeless with each passing moment since Rukia had pierced his beating heart with her white blade. Pain and despair filled Momo's heart as she wept over Sousuke's body. She paid no mind to the world around her. She ignored his blood seeping into her uniform, the twisted body of her own grandfather who had died just a few minutes ago, and the darkened silence around her. Her thoughts were only for Sousuke and how hopeless the world would be without him.

"Master Aizen," she wept, throwing her head onto his cold chest. His blood stained her face, but she ignored it.

She heard the rustling of material, but figured it was only one of the other servants, finally returning for their shift. How she was going to explain the scene they would find, she didn't know or care. Then she felt a gentle hand on her head and opened her eyes, curious as to who had walked in on the devastating scene. Surprise and fear filled her eyes when she realized the hand belonged to Sousuke himself. Taking a breath, Momo pulled herself off of his body and scooted away.

Sousuke's chest rose as it filled with air, and fell as he expelled it again. He blinked several times before the moisture and life returned to his eyes. The chocolate brown orbs rested on Momo and the corners of his lips twitched into a smile.

"Ah, my dear Momo, don't cry for me," he whispered, his deep voice filling the room.

"H...how?" She asked, stunned by his revival. "She stabbed you in the heart, a death sentence for any living creature."

It took him some time, but Sousuke was eventually able to sit up. As he made to stand, Momo rushed to his side and supported his weight.

"It is true, that if you stab something in the heart it will die, but," he paused, smiling down at the excited girl, "Death will come, but then my body will mend itself and bring me back to life. Only decapitation will end the regenerative powers, and Rukia was too weak to accomplish such a feat."

Momo stared up at him with awe and love, her eyes filled with joyful tears. She helped Sousuke to a chair and fetched him a glass of blood to ensure the wounds would heal quickly.

It was then that Izuru and Ikkaku came walking through the door. Sousuke smiled at them as they stared at the room, gawking at the amount of blood and damage that had accumulated. Ikkaku's eyes fell on Sousuke. He was confused by the Councilman's presence, but his attention was drawn to Giles' mangle body on the floor.

"Giles!" Ikkaku rushed to his side, and quickly checked his pulse, already knowing his old heart was no longer beating. "What the hell happened here?" he quickly questioned Sousuke, who just barely looked better than Giles. "Where's Rukia?"

"I'm afraid she's not here," Sousuke replied, his voice feigning grief.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ikkaku spat, his unknown dislike of the man growing by the second.

"Was the manor attacked?" Izuru asked patiently, though shared Ikkaku's concern, but not his agitation.

"It was, in a manner of speaking," Sousuke replied. Momo came out of the kitchen and froze when she saw Ikkaku and Izuru. She glanced at Sousuke, questioning him what she should do. His response was to wave her over. He took the glass from her hands and smiled at the two men as he took a sip.

"Who attacked?" Izuru asked again, steadily becoming uneasy.

"You did, Izuru Kira," Sousuke said with a grin.

Izuru stared, wide eyed at Sousuke.

"The hell he did," Ikkaku spat, "he's been with me for the past hour, and Renji two hours before that!"

"And when you brought him home to take over Renji's watch he suddenly killed Giles. The noise woke Rukia from her slumber. When she came down to investigate young Kira here attacked her, nearly killing her. When Ikkaku Madarame came to her rescue, he was attacked and killed by Izuru's accomplice, the young human boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, who then Proceeded to kidnap her. Sadly, I arrived too late to save the battle hungry Ikkaku, and sustained a severe injury killing Izuru."

The two younger vampires stared at Sousuke, their jaws agape, their minds reeling with what they were being told. "What the hell are you talking about, old man?" demanded Ikkaku, his shock being replaced by an amused grin.

"I'm simply telling you the story that I will be telling Byakuya and the other Council members when they stumble upon this scene. After all," he continued darkly, "We do have a traitor amongst us."

Ikkaku and Izuru glanced at one another and produced their swords. Before they could take Sousuke into custody, a sword cut Izuru's torso in half, and sliced halfway into Ikkaku. The two men fell to the ground with a cry of pain, their blood spilling out onto the floor, mingling with the dry blood of Sousuke and Giles.

"I'm surprised they didn't sense you," Sousuke said with a smile, glancing up at the newcomer, "Gin."

The young man with white hair smiled at Sousuke, "Aw, you gotta give me more credit than that, Master Aizen."

Sousuke smiled down at his friend and companion, taking a sip of blood. He could feel the warm fluids slip down his throat and warm his insides. His cold brown eyes glanced at Momo, who stood with the silver tray pressed to her chest, her eyes wide as she stared at the collection of bodies on the floor.

"How are you feeling, my dearest Momo?" Sousuke inquired, his tone warming like that of a concerned father. She slowly shook her head. With great caution, he stood and walked over to her. He rested a hand on her small shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting manner. "It is all right to feel sorrow and grief for the loss of your grandfather and your friends."

She nodded, her eyes still focused on the bodies.

"So," interrupted Gin,"what do we do now?"

"I'll call Byakuya and inform him of the infiltration of his home and the abduction of his sister and my betrothed," Sousuke replied, staring down at the three dead bodies on the floor, "and then we wait."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully the document manager will be working next week. Please R&R!

Next time: Chapter Eight For Truth


	8. For Truth

**Author's notes: **Another week and another chapter :). Thanks to the few reviews I got! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Eight

For Truth

* * *

Hidden in great depths of the woods near the base of the Kiso Mountains sat a cozy little cabin. Its roof was covered with the dead leaves and discarded branches of trees from years past. The shrubbery placed all around the cabin had grown wild, and ivy had climbed the wooden walls. A single window was glowing with faint and flickering fire light. Outside sat a dirt covered Camry, abandoned only an hour before. Inside Ichigo paced about the single roomed cabin, occasionally glancing at the unconscious Rukia lying on the only bed. Every once in a while he would sit on the couch facing the small stone fireplace where he had managed to set up an actual fire, but would be up on his feet and pacing again in seconds.

She had lost consciousness once he'd placed her on the bed, leaving him with thousands of questions racing through his head. And when he wasn't thinking of questions he was questioning her decision to run. It seemed irrational, ridiculous, and stupid. Did rank matter so much to Rukia's "mafia" that they were willing to turn a blind eye to the obvious? Even with Momo to cooperate with the dead bastard, Ichigo could just as well vouch for Rukia's testimony. Of course, he didn't think the Coucil would take too kindly to him trying to kill one of their members, even if he was protecting Rukia.

Ichigo huffed and took another seat on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair before scratching his head. He needed, he decided, to think on another topic. Immediately his thoughts were filled of his house, his father's mutilated body, the neighbor lying awkwardly on his own bed, her throat ripped out, her blood staining his sheets. More images of Rukia lying next to her, her own blood staining the blue sheets purple, filled his head and made his blood boil. Over and over again he ran over his reaction to seeing her on the bed, a hole through her chest, and nearly half of her throat missing. Without thinking he'd attacked the crazy girl with a bat. It hadn't been going very well until Rukia managed to cut off it's head.

And it occurred to him just then that he had witnessed Rukia cut off someone's head. He had been so concerned with Rukia and the where abouts of his sisters when Franks had gotten them back to the manor it hadn't even occurred to him that Rukia had killed someone. Even when they got back to the manor and Rukia had been tended to by the traitorous maid, Momo Hinamori and her deceased grandfather Giles, Ichigo had been busy telling Renji, who had been waiting for them when they returned, everything that had happened. When Rukia was finally in the clear Ichigo had then busied himself arguing with Renji who had wanted him to return home and forget everything that had happened. Yeah right.

Ichigo decided to return his focus to the unanswered questions that had muddled his mind before.

A soft groan pulled him away from his confused and disorganized thoughts and drew him near Rukia's bed. She shifted uncomfortably under the sheets, her brow covered with sweat, and her jaw clenched tightly as she squirmed in pain.

"Rukia, you shouldn't move too much," he sat on the bed beside her and gently pressed her arms to the mattress. At his touch her labored breathing eased and her body relaxed.

After a few moments, Rukia finally opened her light colored eyes, which looked half dead. They fell on Ichigo first, and stayed for a minute or two. She took several pained breaths and subconsciously licked her lips as his scent filled her nose. It was warm, inviting, and far too tempting. She took a shallow breath and stopped breathing while he remained so close.

"In the deep freeze, there are...packets," she explained in a hushed voice, "I need you to warm one in the microwave."

Ichigo, though thoroughly confused, nodded and left her side. He opened the deep freeze and was shocked at what was inside. He reached into the container and pulled out one of the two packets which looked like the hospital packets of blood. The contents were unlabeled, but Ichigo was sure of what was inside. He chanced a glance back at Rukia, who was once again asleep. Putting yet another question on the back burner, Ichigo did as he was told. Pressing the "Defrost" button on the microwave and waiting patiently for the blood to warm.

Did she plan to consume the blood, he asked himself. The thought of it was disgusting, but he wondered if it was a medical condition. There were several rare cases around the world of people who were known to have a condition called Porphyria. Though there are different types of porphyria, one of the caused a deficiency in iron which could be treated by drinking human blood. As much as this theory explained the blood in the freezer, and perhaps Rukia's several glasses of "wine" a day, it didn't stick. She lacked many of the symptoms. Her skin was smooth and flawless, not a sign of skin lesions, abdominal pain, and least of all anemia. She was relatively healthy, minus a through and through puncture to her chest, the skin missing from her neck, several broken ribs, glass cuts, and bruises.

Ichigo had to laugh to himself. Never would he have been so grateful to have a doctor for a father who thought it a wonderful idea to read medical conditions to his children as bed time stories.

If, Ichigo continued with his line of thought, she didn't have porphyria, what excuse did she have for drinking human blood? A thought immediately popped into his mind, and he just as quickly forced it out.

The microwave sounded, telling him the blood was ready. He opened the door and immediately cringed at the unpleasant, metallic smell. He took a breath of fresh air and held it as he removed the packet from the microwave. He found a pair of scissors and cut a corner off. Taking great care not to spill any on the counter, Ichigo poured the contents into a glass. If, as he assumed, the glasses Rukia had been drinking at the manor were blood and not wine then he knew he didn't need to pour much.

"All of it," she croaked as if reading his thoughts. With a shrug he dump the contents into two glasses. He threw the bag out and brought both glasses over to her bed. He set one onto the night stand and held onto the other.

Rukia inhaled the scent of warm blood and opened her eyes. She forced herself to sit up and gratefully took the glass, her pale violet eyes never meeting Ichigo's. She put the glass to her lips and drained the contents. The warm fluids washed down her throat and she could feel it reach her stomach and be absorbed by her body. She set the glass down and took up the second without a word or a glance. This one, too, was drained. When she set the glass down she slid back underneath the sheets. Ichigo watched her, unmoving, trying to decide just how disgusted he was.

"You have questions," she stated, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"You could say that," he replied.

"You need sleep first," she replied, "I'll answer your questions in the morning.

"No," he argued, "I need answers, now."

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes, suddenly a darker color, measuring him up, contemplating whether she should do as he asked. Part of her feared by answering his questions she would once again be endangering his life. She didn't want his life to suddenly be forfeit because she jumped the gun. Perhaps Sousuke had an honest explanation for his actions.

She laughed at herself. Unlikely.

"I've come close to losing my life at least four times dealing with you and your Council," Ichigo stated, his patience growing thinner with each word, "I lost my family, and hell, even saved your life, three times. Don't you think I've earned the right to know what the hell is going on?"

She had to admit, he made several good points. He was taking no more risk learning of what she truly was than just by being around her. If she were as selfless as she liked to have thought she had become she would have told Ichigo to leave, go somewhere on his own. Then again, Sousuke could hunt him down with little trouble, and she wouldn't be around to help him. He was dead either way.

Ichigo stared down at her, waiting impatiently for her answer. With a heavy sigh she agreed with a nod that she would answer any and all of his questions. His demeanor did not relax any when he knew that he would finally have answers to the nagging questions running a muck in his mind.

"Are you sick?"

She had to smile. This had not been the question she had been expecting. "No," she answered honestly, "except for the physical damage," and mental, she thought to herself, "I am in good health." And she was steadily growing healthier. The amount of blood she had consumed was mending her broken bones much more quickly, although not at the pace she wished. It would still take her another day to any decent recover. A full week would be needed for her body to completely heal.

His eyes darkened, but he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Ask the question, Ichigo," she encouraged him, "I won't lie to you anymore."

There was a long pause that seemed to span hours. A war was being waged in Ichigo's mind. Should he ask the question? What would be her answer? What would change with knowing the truth? Would knowing making things better? The questions went on and on until he finally just asked:

"Are you a vampire?"

She looked up at him, a knowing smile on her lips. "Yes."

There was another pause. Ichigo's jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed, and his arms crossed. "I thought you said you weren't going to lie to me," he said with a dark glare.

"I'm not," she replied, looking at him without any sign of humor.

Ichigo stared at her, brows furrowed. That a mythical creature truly existed was unbelievable to him, but Ichigo wondered how much longer he could deny it. Although they didn't match up with stories and movies that he had read and seen, what he had witnessed with the Kuchiki family and their Council did seem like vampires. It would explain the unexplainable: rapid healing, surviving stabs to the chest and heart, strong hearing and a sense of smell, and drinking blood. And yet there were so many things that couldn't be explained.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, knowing that she was not, but he felt it necessary he at least go through the motions of disbelief.

"No," she answered.

"And how am I supposed to believe you? You go out in the sunlight, you eat human food, I don't see fangs when you speak..."

Rukia smiled, "Don't believe everything you see in the movies or read in books."

"Is this the secret you were keeping? The one that would be an automatic death sentance if I'd known it?"

She nodded. That single nod told him several very important things. If she was willing to tell him the secret that would have ended his life and banished her from her family it meant they were in far deeper shit than he thought. There was no returning to Karakura. He would not be able to search for his sisters without endangering his own life. So much for the math exam next Wednesday.

"Is it your fault those...things were at my house?"

At this question Rukia hesitated, slightly pained at the implication. "I don't know. Sousuke admitted to me that he had controlled the Newborns and sent them to your house. I don't know if he did it because you were with me and he was trying to kill two birds with one stone or not."

"What is a 'Newborn'?" he questioned darkly.

"They are the recently transformed," she explained, "changed by having their blood consumed and being fed vampires poisoned blood. They spend anywhere from three to seven days going through a physical change, and when they awake they are like wild animals. For one month they go through what we call 'The Rage.' They act purely on instinct forgetting completely their humanity. They kill and feast without discretion, and rage until their blood lust has been satiated. And in the last week of their transformation they regain only a slightest sense of humanity. If their Rage was extremely violent they often remember the crimes they committed and becomes twisted, never fully regaining their humanity."

She paused, "Vampires these days rarely take responsibility and keep those they've changed from acting on the Rage, so the majority of those who are changed become cold blooded and senseless killers. Because of this, the Council created the Hunters. They are those who seek out newborns and cut them down before they can do any or more damage to those around them."

She paused again. "The Newborns in your home, they were different. Unusual. They are supposed to be very territorial and cautious. They always work alone, and in the dark. They attack transients or those who have wandered where they shouldn't, usually in alleyways or abandoned buildings. The ones in your home were working together, a team, mates by the look of it. And they attacked in daylight, in a populated neighborhood, and were seemingly under Sousuke's control, which has never happened before."

Ichigo was silent, going over what she was telling him, piecing together the many mysteries.

"What would Aizen want with my sisters? Is he going to turn them? Has he turned them?" Ichigo's eyes were glued to hers, but it wasn't difficult for her to see his hands clutching the sheets, shaking with his anger and fear. Sousuke's words before Ichigo attacked him, told her he had fed on the girls. However, she didn't know whether she could trust the man at face value. He simply could have been trying to upset her lying to her, testing her.

"I don't know."

He growled and stood up from the bed. She watched him pace around the room before slamming his hand into the wall. The picture frames shook for a moment, and then all was quiet again. He paced again, sighing and huffing. Rukia rested her head against the wall, her eyes growing heavy with sleep.

"Oh no you don't," Ichigo said, sitting back on the bed and shaking her. Pain shot through her body and she inhaled sharply. Realizing what he'd done, Ichigo immediately released his hold on her. "Sorry," he grumbled.

"Ichigo, you should get some sleep," she tried to coax him, cringing as the pain reduced.

"Not until I know what the plan is."

"The plan?"

"Yeah, the plan," he answered, his tone growing more harsh by the second. "We need to get to Aizen and get him to tell us where my sisters are, and get him to confess to his crimes so your Council can take care of things on their end."

"It won't be that simple," she said, shaking her head. "Sousuke is a top member of the Council and will be guarded twenty-four seven, and with the three chambers having been destroyed security will be even more tight." Her thoughts wandered to her own friend and member of security, Renji. He hadn't called her back, very unusual for him, especially given the situation. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Even if we somehow manage to get to Sousuke he won't talk. He's been keeping secrets for at least two centuries, he's not going to tell us anything with a few punches."

"We'll see about that," Ichigo growled, making his way to the door. Suddenly she was in front of him, blocking the front door. Her porcelain face was stained with beads of sweat. One arm was wrapped around her torso from the pain, the other was on the handle of the door. Concern flickered in his eyes before they switched to annoyance. "It's not fair using vampire tricks."

"Well it's not fair making an injured woman race out of bed to keep you from running head long into your own death," she replied, managing to keep the pain from her voice. They stared at one another, waiting to see who would make the first move. Rukia lost. Her grip faltered on the handle and she stumbled forward. She contemplated catching herself, but felt far too tired. Instead she fell into Ichigo's strong and warm grip. The impact sent a wave of pain washing over her, making the tips of her toes and fingers tingle unpleasantly.

"I'm sorry," he said in a calmed, hushed voice. His breath brushed against the good side of her neck sending a barrage of shivers down her spine. With the greatest of ease he slipped his hand beneath her knees, and wrapped his other arm gently around her back. He lifted her carefully, and carried her over to the bed. When he set her down he stepped away and crossed his arms, his brown eyes focusing on wall.

"Sorry," he said again.

Silence filled the cabin, and for a moment Ichigo thought Rukia had fallen asleep. He peaked at her and was immediately captured by violet eyes. The two of them stared at each other for, what felt like, hours. Then, after a bit of time, Rukia finally spoke up.

"We aren't going to just leave things be, Ichigo."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "We aren't?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "When I'm feeling well enough to walk, we're going to go visit an old friend of mine. He'll believe our story, and will be able to come up with a more suitable course of action besides rushing in, swords drawn."

Ichigo didn't want to accept this strategy of waiting, but Rukia was in bad condition and though he was bitter and angry about having been kept in the dark he didn't want to push her. "Fine," he grumbled. With a huff he threw himself onto the sofa. With a small smile, Rukia settled into her pillow, and fell asleep within seconds.

Daylight filled the small cabin, waking an unhappy Ichigo. He scrunched his eyes closed and flipped over on the small couch, shoving his face into the back cushion. Ceramic and silverware clanking in the small kitchen area had him pulling himself to peek over the edge of the couch. To his great surprise Rukia was moving about the kitchen, smiling and crouching to look in the fridge to pull out some ingredients.

He watched her work for a bit, completely astonished she was moving about without a sign of pain on her face.

After about five minutes she turned and smiled at him. "Good morning," she greeted in an unusually chipper tone. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What's so great about it?" he questioned grouchily.

The smile fell from her lips, "Nothing I suppose," she answered in her usual serious tone. Ichigo felt far more comfortable with that, but he felt guilty for causing her to stop smiling. She was, no doubt, just trying to make him feel better. However, he couldn't find it in himself to ignore what had happened the night before.

She set a plate of eggs and ham on the small table set in front of the couch. She handed him a fork and returned to the kitchen to clean up. It wasn't until now the smell of the food reached his nose. His stomach demanded the delicious smelling food. Without delay, Ichigo grabbed the plate and began shoveling the eggs into his mouth. He barely noticed Rukia sit beside him.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, sipping a mug of warm blood. She was sure Ichigo hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, and thought it a good idea he ate some food before they continued.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Ichigo asked in between bites of ham and egg.

"I had a bit to eat ealier," she answered, taking another sip from the mug.

"What's in the mug?" he asked curiously, finishing off his eggs. She eyed him for a moment wondering if he was teasing her or if he'd actually forgotten.

"What do you think?"

He paused and thought for a moment before his face fell. "Oh..." Silence fell between the two of them, until Rukia finished her drink and stood up to go into the kitchen area.

"You look like you're feeling better," he finally said as she set her mug into the sink. She turned on the faucet and washed the contents out.

"Much," she replied, turning off the faucet and grabbing the small rag on the counter to dry her mug. When Ichigo said nothing more she glanced up. Their eyes met. "You have a question?"

Ichigo blinked. He hated it when she could pick up on those things. "Where are we going?" Rukia glanced at him, setting her dry mug on the counter. Her dark eyes narrowed as she studied his face. She was well aware that the question he had asked was not the one he'd actually wanted to ask her. However, she wouldn't push him.

"To a friend's. He lives further north, closer to Tokyo," she answered him. She turned to the freezer and pulled the door open. "Shit! " She hissed.

"What's the matter?" he asked curious at the change in her attitude.

"I just had the last of the blood..."

"And that's a problem...why? You just had some so you should be good for a while."

"On the contrary," she said, shutting the door to the freezer with a frustrated sigh. How she had missed such an important thing was a sign that her body was still dealing with some internal trauma, probably to her brain. "My body is still trying to heal a great deal of damage, which means I need to consume more blood than usual. So, if you don't want me feeding on you later..." She stopped speaking, her words striking a dark chord in her heart. She didn't even dare risk a glance at Ichigo. Instead she marched out the door. Ichigo watched her leave with dark eyes.

She shut the door behind her and made her way to the woods behind the cabin. Normally she would have reacted more calmly, but she despised hunting by hand. It was always messy and never satisfying. She also wasn't at her full strength. The two packets she'd had the night before and the small cup she'd had this morning helped speed the healing process a great deal, but she could feel slight fractures on two of her ribs, and the wound on her neck wasn't completely closed. Wrestling a larger animal could result in her re-breaking her ribs and opening up her neck wound again. She would have to settle for a coon.

She crinkled her nose. Raccoons tasted disgusting. She cursed and climbed up a tree. As she sat perched in a tall tree, her slightly pale lavender eyes scanning the naked limbs, her frustration settled and she realized when she returned she would have to apologize to Ichigo. .

With a heavy sigh, she reached out with great speed and picked up an old looking racoon by the scruff of his neck. She held him up high enough so she could see into his frightened dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Racoon," she apologized before wrapping her slim fingers around his head. Her movement was fast. The small creature's neck snapped to the side so quickly she was sure he felt nothing.

Pushing the dirty, gray fur to the side, Rukia buried her teeth into the small animals neck. A rancid taste filled her mouth, but her hunger was being satisfied every second. Her eyes closed as she felt her wounds begin to heal again, the fractions on her two broken ribs were almost completely gone, and probably would be by the end of the day. Her neck wound was almost healed as well. It would have been faster if she was drinking human blood, but the animal's blood was sufficient enough to sustain her until they reached her friend's home.

When she was finished she jumped down from the tree and quickly dug a hole in the ground. With great gentleness she lowered the deceased creature into the ground. She didn't cover it with dirt, knowing the woods would take care of the remains with little help from her.

Rukia walked back into the cabin, much more calm then when she'd left. However, the blood of the raccoon had dripped down her chin and neck, staining her shirt. She was grateful she kept a change of clothes at the cabin for moments like these. She only feared what Ichigo would think when he saw her. When she stepped into the cabin Ichigo was lying on the couch, his eyes closed. She moved quietly to the small wooden dresser at the foot of her bed and grabbed a fresh shirt and bra. She moved to the bathroom, keeping her eyes on the sleeping Ichigo. As she listened to his unsteady breath she realized he was only pretending to be asleep.

She wasn't going to argue. It was for the best if he didn't see her.

She slipped into the bathroom and pushed the door closed, ignoring it when she didn't hear the normal clicking sound. She turned the faucet on and began pulling off her stained shirt and bra. Grabbing a towel from the shelf above the toilet she set it under the water. While it soaked she removed the three patches of guaze. The cuts from the sword were completely healed, leaving only her original scar to mar her skin. The neck wound was beginning to look more like a healed burn. She was positive that it would be completely healed by early tomorrow.

When the towel was completely soaked through she began wiping away the blood from her mouth, neck and chest. When she was satisfied that nothing remained she slipped on her clean bra and shirt.

"I didn't think there would be so much blood," she mumbled, bending down to pick up her stained clothes and tossing them into the bin by the toilet. When she stood Ichigo was standing behind her, staring into her eyes through the reflection in the mirror, a deadly look on his features. "Ichigo-?"

He grabbed her arm, spun her around, and pinned her against the wall. He was bent over, his dark brown eyes boring into hers, the corners of his mouth turned down, and his nose crinkled it disgust. "What the hell did you do?" he demanded, squeezing both her arms. Rukia stared at him, surprised by the force of his grip, the rage burning in his eyes, the threat in his voice. "Answer me!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," she managed to say.

"Not until you tell me who you killed!" he snarled, slamming her against the wall. She was grateful for having had the raccoon blood to heal the remainder of her injuries, but it didn't very little to dull the bit of pain that shook her.

"A raccoon," she answered calmly.

Ichigo stared, shocked by her answer. "What?"

"I killed a raccoon, not a human," her eyes were cold as ice, but the sincerity in her voice was convincing enough for him. He loosened his grip on her arms and mentally cringed as he saw the purple bruises forming on her pale skin. Rukia was unconcerned. The bruises would be gone in an hour or so.

"I have only ever killed one human," she mumbled mournfully, walking out of the bathroom. Ichigo stood in the bathroom until he heard the door to the cabin open in close. The loud roar of an unfamiliar engine fill the woods a few minutes later. He expected to hear it fade into the distance, but the sound was steady. With one last glance at the bloody and discarded clothes in the trash Ichigo left the bathroom.

He exited the cabin and stared at the dark green Rubicon parked beside the little Camry. Rukia was grabbing her sword from the back of the Camry and placing it in the back seat. She climbed into the diver's seat, where she patiently waited for Ichigo to decide if he would join her or not. It looked unnatural for such a small girl to be sitting behind the wheel of such a burly vehicle.

Feeling guilty about what had transpired Ichigo climbed into the passenger seat without a word and stared out the window. Rukia hit the gas and drove through the woods. The Rubicon handled the rough trail roads much better than the camry would have, but he decided to keep the comment to himself. Her violet eyes were dark and brooding. He wondered if the human's life she had taken truly bothered her. If so he was both pleased to know a human's life could mean so much to her, but troubled by her sadness.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"It's an understandable mistake. I don't blame your for your assumptions with what has recently happened," she replied, her tone cold and distance.

Silence engulfed the car once more. Ichigo kept his eyes on the dirt road, occasionally flinching as the branches scrapped against the car's side panels. It wasn't until they broke through the tree line and onto a more managable road did Ichigo ask the question that had been plaguing his mind since the cabin.

"Rukia...about the human-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ichigo," she replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"But-"

"I said no."

Ichigo closed his mouth and let her be.

* * *

The drive was long and boring. The only thing that kept Ichigo sane was the radio. Several times he tried to initiate conversation, uncomfortable with the silence, annoyed by the guilt, and missing the semi-carefree relationship the two of them had shared before everything went to hell. However, all the topics he could think of or wanted to talk about all had to do with vampires. He began longing for the days before Karakura. His family would still be alive and safe, he could go on with life without constantly looking over his shoulder, or worrying about being eaten by a pretty girl.

Rukia's thoughts, however, were consumed with memories of a person long dead that she wished only to forget. She was grateful when it was time for her to pull off the main road and onto a small dirt path.

"We're here," she stated as they pulled up to a small house just at the top of a small hill, it was surrounded by a forest of trees. Once the car was parked, the two of them unbuckled their seat belts and hoped out of the car and approached the house. Before they reached the door it opened and a tall, blonde man dressed in a green shirt and jeans stepped out of the house.

"Rukia Kuchiki! What a lovely surprise!" He exclaimed excitedly, holding his arms wide open for a hug. The warmth of relief washed over her as she smiled and embraced him, already feeling much safer with him present.

"Kisuke," she said with a warm smile.

"So what brings you all the way out here? I can't imagine it has anything to do with the troublesome traditions of Council duties."

Rukia's smile faltered, and she pulled away from Kisuke. "Sousuke Aizen has betrayed us."

The large grin faded, and his arms fell limply to his sides.

"Come inside, I'll make some...tea," he finished, his eyes on Ichigo.

They followed him into the house. It was nice and neat with a living room on the right, and the kitchen on the left. A small hall set in between to the two rooms lead to the back to several bedrooms and a bathroom. Rukia and Ichgio followed Kisuke into the living room where he motioned for them to sit on the couch before going into the kitchen. The decor was simple and gender neutral. The walls were a basic white, the couches gray. The only thing that looked like thought was put into it was a small, delicate wood frame with a picture of Kisuke and a dark skinned amazon with short, purple hair. Both were in black ceremonial robes for the Council like Ichigo had seen when he had been taken to their Chamber.

"So, Rukia," Kisuke asked as he walked into the living room with a cup of tea and two wine glasses half filled with blood. Her hunger rose in her throat at the thought of consuming human blood instead of dirty a raccoon's. "Whose your friend?" Kisuke's voice was playful and curious.

"Kisuke Urahara," Rukia began after taking a glass, "this is Ichigo Kurosaki." She quickly took a sip of the deliciously warm blood. She regrettably pulled the glass from her lips and made eye contacted with Kisuke. "Ichigo knows."

"Oh?" Kisuked glanced at him with curious eyes and a bemused smile. "Intriguing. Is he a...mate?"

Rukia choked and quickly set the glass down on the table beside her.

"Uh...no," Ichigo answered for Rukia, not daring to touch her to help her, afraid she had not yet accepted his apology, and of giving Kisuke the wrong idea.

"Hm," Kisuke responded, sounding very much intrigued, "very interesting." Kisuke stared at the two of them for a moment. When Rukia could finally speak she returned to the topic that had brought them to Kisuke's home. Sousuke.

"Ah yes, I was wondering how long it would take him to show his true colors. So how did it happen?"

Rukia thought for a moment, tredging up unwanted memories of the other night, and the days that had proceeded it. She wasn't quite sure where to begin, so she started with the pivotal moment, the action that started everything.

"Nearing almost two weeks ago, the Chamber in Karakura was destroyed by a bomb planted by an unknown vampire. My team and I gathered evidence and presented it to the Council. While waiting for them to finish with their findings two more Chambers, from Tokyo and Fukuoka, were destroyed." Kisuke was stoic, his chin cupped thoughtfully in his hand. He nodded for her to continue. "Ichigo, who had been staying with us because he had been present during the first bombing and was waiting for the Council's response to whether he would be sentenced for knowing what he shouldn't, was released.

"When I took him home it was discovered that..." Rukia paused, chancing a glance at Ichigo. His brown eyes had grown dark, recalling those moments in his house, "Newborns had attacked. His father and his neighbor were...killed, and his sisters taken."

Kisuke looked at Ichigo, judging his state of mind, "And you kept him as a pet because he had no family left?"

Ichigo glared at Kisuke. "No..." Rukia continued, "A Newborn had nearly killed me, Ichigo saved my life."

Kisuke looked back at Rukia, "A Newborn nearly killed the Kuchiki Princess?"

"Very nearly," she replied, her eye twitching at the title. She unbuttoned her blouse and pulled the fabric away from her neck. Kisuke studied the wound for a moment, recognizing the teeth marks that were fading with the surrounding scar tissue.

"This happened over a week ago? It's strange that it's taking so long to heal," he commented thoughtfully.

"I thought it was strange too, until I discovered the blood that I had been given for the two weeks prior had been poisoned by one of the servants," she answered darkly. Her anger towards Momo Hinamori had not dissipated.

"Poisoned? How did you come to discover this?"

"She told me, well, Sousuke told me when he tried to kill me two days ago."

"Oh?" Kisuke took a sip of his own glass, his interest growing like a soap opera watcher. "Let's back track as we've jumped ahead in the story."

"After I had been attacked at Ichigo's house," she continued, " I was bed ridden for nearly a week, the wounds taking time to heal. When I finally woke Brother had been called away, and Renji had to leave. Upon hearing a strange noise I went downstairs to discover Giles had been attacked-"

"Giles! He was such a good friend and good company," Kisuke sighed unhappily. Rukia nodded sadly.

"He had been struck on the head. As I was tending to him Sousuke appeared and attacked me, speaking of some item my family had hidden from him for centuries and that he would take it back from me." Rukia noted Kisuke grow stiff. Rukia didn't miss this. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Not in the slightest," the older vampire replied with a nervous chuckle, "So he attacked you for a lost item?"

"Yes, and he would have killed me if Ichigo hadn't stepped in again. We slowed him down enough to escape to my cabin. While I healed I thought it best to come to you."

Silence filled the house as Kisuke contemplated the story she had told him, his eyes occasionally wandering over her and Ichigo.

"That is quite a story," he finally said, standing up and taking the empty glasses of blood, and untouched tea.

"You don't believe her?" Ichigo asked pointedly.

"On the contrary," the blonde man replied disappearing into the kitchen. He reappeared in the living room, "I very much believe it, and understand the great deal of danger you're both in if you stay in Japan." His eyes only focused on Rukia, "Sousuke will have either convinced the Council of you being a traitor, or Ichigo of kidnapping you. Either way the two of you will be hunted down. But these are the least of your concerns. If Sousuke thinks you're in possession of an item he wants, he will find you and take it. With the Council on his side, it will only make his task that much easier."

"What am I to do then?" She asked, fear gripping her heart for the first time since that night.

"_We_ will get a flight to England as soon as possible, but first, I have something to show you both."

* * *

Fin! Hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :).

Next time: Chapter Nine For Revenge


	9. For Revenge

**Author's notes: **Early update! I'll be leaving town for a week and thought I would submit the next chapter incase I couldn't do it tomorrow.

**To all reviewers: **Thanks to the reviews. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. We get to dig a little more into Rukia's past and what happened to her, and take a step towards what I think everyone is wanting...

**Cindy: **I do have other works out there that aren't Bleach...but I don't recommend them right now as they're really old and I haven't had time to go over them. Once I'm finished with these two stories I'll go back in fix the old ones up. But keep your eyes peeled, I do have other stories for Bleach that I want to write.

**Bob:** I'm glad I could meet your expectations for a story that you're looking. I know how hard it is to find that story that's got everything that you want.

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Nine

For Revenge

* * *

In Kisuke Urahara's small home, hidden behind a false wall next to the master bedroom, was a long set of stairs. A single light bulb dangling from a thin wire lit only the top ten stairs, the rest were thrown into complete darkness except for the few bottoms steps which were cast in a soft blue glow. Ichigo was instantly reminded of childhood stories of the boogie man and strange creatures hiding in basements. Never mind the two vampires leading the way.

"How far down do these stairs go?" Ichigo asked aloud.

"Three stories," Kisuke answered as the three of them descended into the darker section of the stair well. Because of their heightened vision Rukia and Kisuke could see with little trouble. Ichigo, on the other hand, felt as though he had become blind. He hesitated nearly the entire way down, sliding his foot to the edge of the step before moving forward, each hand sliding along the wall as there was no railing for him to grab.

Though it felt like hours they finally reached the last ten steps which were lit by the mysterious glow coming from the room at the bottom of the stairs.

The light was being emitted from a single lamp stationed high on the wall outside a blast door. Kisuke approached the small key pad and punched in five numbers. When he hit _Enter_ a panel above the pad slid open revealing a glassy circle. Kisuke leaned over and looked into it. A blue light scrolled over his eye before there was a clunking sound coming from the door followed by a hiss of air. Kisuke stood and the panel slid closed. He opened the door and ushered Rukia and Ichigo inside.

Beyond the storm door was a cavernous concrete room, with long fluorescent lights hanging from the rafters. Each wall was covered with shelves, which were riddled with various books of different ages, and trinkets. In the center of the room were several tables covered with various glass bottles, chemicals, and electronics that would make a top notch science lab envious. A monster computer sat in the distant corner away from all the liquids, the several twenty-four inch flat monitors covered in windows with numbers.

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked, his eyes lingering on some of the books that looked like they were from the thirteenth century.

"My home away from home," Kisuke replied with a proud smile.

"More like where your wife puts you when she's mad," Rukia answered, her eyes scanning the numbers on the computer.

"Well...yes, but sometimes I come here willingly," Kisuke answered, sounding slightly defeated.

"So is this what you wanted to show us? You're prison?" Ichigo asked, hoping Kisuke had something better than pretty colored chemicals and ancient books to show them. His patience was growing thinner by the minute.

"No," Kiskue answered from the other side of the room. He was standing in front of another blast door. This one, however, had a small rectangular window placed at eye level for people to peek through. He waved Rukia and Ichigo over before pulling the door open and motioned for them to enter. Inside was a narrow hall made of glass walls that stretched from floor to ceiling on either side of them. Behind the glass was darkness. Ichigo pressed his face against the glass and tried to see inside. Something suddenly hit the glass in front of his face before retreating back into the darkness with lightening speed. Ichigo fell back against the opposite wall and stared wide-eyed into the darkness.

"W-What the hell!" He was sure he had wet himself.

"Kisuke," came a deep hiss from inside the container, "you son of a bitch, I will rip your head off."

"Now, now Halibel, no need to be rude, we have guests," Kisuke said, clicking his tongue. He flicked a light switch on the wall beside him and a small beam of light behind the glass switched on. A tall, brown woman with blonde hair stepped into small beam of light. Her sleeve covered arms were crossed in front of her large chest, and her green eyes were narrowed. They shot daggers at Kisuke, lingered on Ichigo, and finally settled on Rukia.

"Aw, you brought me the Kuchiki Princess, how sweet of you," Halibel said with a hungry smile, "I heard from a very good source that she's absolutely delicious."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"Is this _thing_ why you brought us down here?" Ichigo asked harshly, failing to notice Rukia flinch. Kisuke, however, saw it. He watched her for a moment before looking at Ichigo and answering him.

"No, she isn't. You told me when we were upstairs that Aizen took your sisters."

"Yeah," Ichigo snapped.

"Two little sisters? About eleven?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. How the hell do you know all this? Tell me what the hell is going on!"

Rukia didn't attempt to calm him, even her patience was being pushed. Kisuke didn't answer Ichigo, he only flipped another switch. The light in the room next to Halibel's flickered on.

Ichigo and Rukia moved to the next glass prison cell, which was separated from Halibel's by another wall of glass, and peered inside. Lying on the two small cots were Ichigo's sisters.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted, throwing himself against the glass. He banged his fists on the wall, trying to wake them from their slumber. His brown eyes filled with tears of relief and happiness as he called out to them. Rukia stared at the small girls for a moment before glancing at Kisuke. The man said nothing to her.

"They won't hear you, Ichigo," Kisuke told him. Ichigo didn't move away from the wall.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes still on his sisters.

"They're sedated."

Ichigo's head snapped and he stared at Kisuke with confusion.

"Why? Why are they drugged? And why do you have them down here instead of a decent place?" Ichigo's tone had made a quick change from ecstatically happy to dangerously angry. He stalked towards Kisuke and grabbed fist fulls of the other man's shirt. "Let them out! Now!"

"Ichigo," Rukia said calmly, trying to pry his hands away from Kisuke without braking them, "Let Kisuke explain."

Ichigo let go of Kisuke's shirt, but he continued to glower at the older man. "Fine. Explain."

"I'll do it," purred Halibel, who was clearly entertained by the scene before her. "I just love family reunions."

Rukia sent her a withering glare. The busty woman raised her hands in a defensive position and chuckled, her deep honey voice sending chills down her spine.

"Ichigo," Kisuke began, "your sisters are not what they once were."

Halibel rolled her eyes. "Ever the sphinx, Kisuke." The blonde saddled up to the wall and motioned with a brown finger for Ichigo to come closer. Ichigo crinkled his nose and didn't move. Halibel shrugged and set her hands on her hips. "Well if you want to play it that way..." A smile slipped onto her lips. "You're sisters are vampires. Simple as that."

Ichigo stared at her. His eyes then moved from Kisuke to Rukia. "She's kidding right?" he asked, his eyes still on Rukia. She glanced at Kisuke before nodding.

"Bullshit," was Ichigo's response.

"Ichigo- " Rukia started to explain, but Kisuke interrupted her.

"A couple of days ago they were discovered in an old manor that belonged to Sousuke Aizen in northern Japan, with their nanny, Halibel-" the woman scoffed, evidently displeased with the title Kisuke had bestowed upon her. "We had heard of twenty people going missing in a small town of three thousand in a single week, far too great of a loss in such a short span of time for a human to be behind the missing numbers. When we got there we discovered Sousuke's manor, nearly abandoned except for Halibel, a few guards, and your sisters."

"And the twenty people?" Ichigo inquired, his displeasure evident in his tone. Halibel chuckled.

"Snacks for the little ones, they have quite an appetite you know."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Halibel smirked.

"You bitch..." he growled. Every muscle in his body tensed as he held himself back from breaking down the wall and ripping the blonde to shreds. Rukie stepped forward, but Ichigo held his hand up. He huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving Rukia and Kisuke with the entertained vampire nanny.

"Well that went smoothly," she purred. Rukia shot her a deadly glare.

"Why would Sousuke want to make children changelings?" She asked Kisuke, her violet eyes now focusing on the sleeping girls. "Of what use are they to him?"

"Wow, for being alive for over a hundred years you certainly aren't all that bright," Halibel said, leaning a shoulder against the wall. "Experimentation, simple as that."

"Experimentation?" asked Rukia, "What for?"

"Because he felt like it, duh," Halibel said, rolling her eyes. "What other reason does he need?"

"He should not be experimenting with human and vampire life."

"Why? Because the Council said so?" Halibel straightened herself, and her tone became much more defensive. "Who the hell are they to decide what we get to do with our lives? Just because they're families have spent centuries humping one another they think they're mightier and better than the rest of us and get to decide what we can and can't do with our lives?"

"The laws of the Council were created to protect our culture-"

"From who? Our food source? Wake up, Princess, we're the ones who should be ruling the world, not them. They're livestock, and they should be living like it."

"I think," interrupted Kisuke," this discussion should be saved for another time." He placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders and guided her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. The laboratory beyond was empty. Nothing was said between the two of them for the longest time. Rukia, who was frustrated on both her and Ichigo's account, focused on Ichigo's pacing footsteps on the floor above. She bit the tip of her thumb as she tried to calm herself.

"It is people like her who-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Rukia," Kisuke said in a calming voice. Rukia glanced him. Seeing him completely composed made her realize she needed to take a deep breath.

"So why have you kept them alive?" she finally asked, moving the conversation along.

"Halibel I kept for information, the sisters because...they're only children," Rukia started to object, but Kisuke motioned for her to be silent, "Halibel is right on one note, the Council's laws are unnecessarily strict. Is it truly necessary to execute those who are victims of reckless vampires? With that method you punish the victim not the criminal. If the changelings are looked after properly they would regain their humanity-"

"It's necessary to be rid of both," she argued, "it just turns out that it's always easier to find the newborn and not the vampire who changed them."

Kisuke said nothing. Their argument was one that had been debated for over a century, and the right answer would not come to them in a basement.

"Are you going to kill them?"

Both Kisuke and Rukia looked towards the staircase surprised neither of them were aware of the third presence. Ichigo was sitting on the third step, his hands clasped together and his head bowed. She hung her head, feeling ashamed of her heartless words towards Ichigo's only remaining family. Kisuke studied her for a moment. Her reaction to Ichigo's presence and response gave him the answer he needed.

"No. I will keep them here, watch over them until the Rage has passed."

"Will they be the same as before?" Ichigo asked, his eyes staring at the floor.

"If I am successful...to some degree," Kisuke answered honestly, "but there will be some memory of the change, and I can't be sure of what exactly happened to them between the change and when I found them."

Ichigo only nodded and said nothing more.

"Yoruichi is home," Kisuke said just as the sounds of the front door opening and footsteps could be heard. The three of them climbed the stair case and joined the woman from the pictures with Kisuke in the kitchen.

"Kisuke, you didn't tell me we were going to have company today," she said with a mischievous smile as she pulled a couple cups from the cupboard.

"I didn't quite expect them," he replied, sitting at the kitchen table. The purple-haired beauty nodded to Rukia.

"Long time no see, Princess," she said with a pearly white grin.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," Rukia said with an exhausted sigh.

"Far too many to count, but that doesn't mean I'll stop any time soon," Yoruichi said with a deep chuckle. "And who is this good looking, and seriously depressed yet angry boy?"

"Ichigo," Rukia answered. She glanced at Ichigo from the corner of her eye. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed in front of him, and his head bowed. His face was grave and his eyes distant. Yoruichi watched him carefully.

"He's pleasant," she mocked. Ichigo looked up at her and glowered. Her response was an amused smile. "Well at least I know he's not catatonic." She set out the cups and put a kettle on the stove. "So Princess, I hear you're getting yourself hitched."

Rukia stiffened.

"Oh?" Kisuke said with interest. He looked at Rukia with great curiosity. "Byakuya finally decided you were old enough to get married did he? Why didn't you tell me? And who is the lucky man?"

"Sousuke Aizen," Yoruichi answered for her.

"...I can't say I approve of your brother's taste," Kisuke said in an amused tone. Then he looked at his wife. "And how is it that you know this?"

"Soi Fon of the Third House told me. The marriage has been in the works for over a year, and Sousuke and Byakuya finally agreed on the little Princess' birthday. The official announcement wasn't supposed to be for another week or so. Only the Council members were aware of the marriage, but when Sousuke called the Council to tell them about Rukia's kidnapping-"

"My what?" Rukia cut in.

Yoruichi stared at Rukia for a moment as if she had suddenly turned stupid. "You're kidnapping," she said more slowly. "According to Sousuke, he arrived at your house to see how you were recovering when he was attacked by your old teammate, Izuru Kira."

"What?" Rukia's eyes widened with fear and confusion.

Yoruichi stared at her, annoyed with the constant interruption. "_Supposedly_," she began again, " Izuru came to the manor with Ikkaku and suddenly snapped. He killed Giles and then attacked Ikkaku. He said you were awoken by the noise and came down from your room where Kira then tried to attack you, but Ikkaku got in his way. However, Kira's accomplice got behind him and killed him before kidnapping you. Sousuke walked in and nearly died before killing Kira."

Rukia stared at her. Ichigo watched the two of them, his grief and anger momentarily forgotten.

"Strange, that's not how I remember it happening," Ichigo finally spoke up. Yoruichi smiled knowingly.

"I did say 'supposedly'."

"Well then who was Izuru's 'supposed' accomplice?" Ichigo asked.

The kettle whistled but Yoruichi didn't move. "You."

"Like hell I was," Ichigo scoffed. "I don't even know this Izuru guy."

Yoruichi shrugged, "The Council isn't going to know that." She fetched the kettle and began pouring them all a cup of tea. "With him dead and you gone there's no way for them to check Aizen's story. Then again it's not like the Council would believe your word over his."

"Is Ikkaku..." Everyone turned to look at Rukia who was staring at Yoruichi with wide eyes. The older woman's smile faded.

"He's in pretty bad condition. With the local and national Chambers destroyed they're having to ship in the blood from another country, but they don't have much hope." Rukia nodded mournfully.

Yoruichi handed her a cup of tea and motioned for her to sit down. Rukia complied and collapsed in the chair. The others followed suite. After a few moments of silence she set her cup down and studied Rukia.

"What did happen?"

Rukia didn't answer at first, her violet eyes focused on the rippling tea. When she did answer she looked at no one.

"It was Sousuke teamed with Momo Hinamori. She had been poisoning my drinks for a couple of weeks, steadily making me weaker and stifling my healing abilities. I guess a couple nights ago the poison had affected me enough for Sousuke to act. He came to the manor to get something, something he says my family hid from him. I was so weak I couldn't fight him off." Her hand subconsciously grazed her neck. "If it hadn't been for Ichigo I would have died, I am sure of it." She lifted her eyes to the boy who was sitting beside her, but his brown eyes were focused on his hands.

"Well I'd say the attempt on your life means the wedding is off," Kisuke said. Yoruichi slapped him across the back of the head.

"Focus," she scolded him.

"Do you know what it was he wanted?" Kisuke asked.

Rukia shook her head. She replayed the conversation over and over again in her head. She flinched remembering the pain that spread throughout her body when he struck her in the chest, breaking several ribs, and searing pain from when she cracked her head on the wall, and digging his fingers into her exposed throat. Then there was the memory of him confessing to her family's murder.

"He killed my family," she said suddenly. She surprised everyone in the room, including herself with her words. She hadn't been expecting to share that information. Yoruichi and Kisuke shared a look. "You knew didn't you?"

"We suspected," he replied sadly. "We tried to find a way to prove his involvement, but we failed."

Rukia bowed her head. She could feel Ichigo's eyes on her. She wished she had said something when he was elsewhere.

"Well," Kisuke said, putting his cup in the sink, "I'd say it's high time we catch a flight to England. The British Council will be willing to provide you with sanctuary. They've never been particular fans of Sousuke and will gladly help anyone who's managed to piss him off. They're so sweet."

"Are we just going to hide?" Ichigo asked, "What about my sisters? What about going after Aizen?"

"We will, in time," Yoruichi said, "We need people on our side before we can take him on. And your sisters will be fine. I plan on staying behind, having a bit of fun with the blonde in the cage, and watching after your sisters. You need to get out of sight and out of mind. If the Council believes you were aligned with a traitor they will do everything in their power to find you and kill you."

"I'm not hiding," replied Ichigo. "I can help get back at Aizen."

"No," Kisuke answered, "You can't. You are only a human, far too fragile for a war amongst vampires. It's best if you stay out of sight. "

"Then change me," he said quickly.

Rukia stared at him, her eyes wide. Those were the last words she had ever expect him to say. He hated their kind, he was very clear about that. Vampires had destroyed his life. They had killed his father, changed his sisters, and forced him on the run. To change would be to become one of the enemy. She didn't even want to think about her own feelings on the subject.

"Ichigo," Rukia said quietly, "you don't know what you're saying-"

"I'm saying I want you to turn me," he growled.

The three vampires shared knowing look.

"No," Rukia told him more forcefully.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

"Because you don't honestly know what you're asking," she replied, her voice having more strength behind it. "You're mind is cluttered with grief and rage. All you're seeing is a tool to help you get the revenge you seek."

"Your point?" he snapped.

"My point is that being turned is not a temporary thing. Once you've changed there is no going back. You would go through the Rage, you would partake in our hunger, all things which you have expressed a great hatred for. You would, in the end, become the very thing you despise. Can you live with that?" she tried to reason.

"My hatred for Aizen far outweighs my disgust with vampires," he stated.

Rukia flinched slightly, but continued on, " And if you succeed in killing Sousuke? What then? You will become angry and disgusted with yourself for choosing such a path."

"I'll deal with that problem when I get to it."

"No!" She jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table. "You are blind, so I'll make this decision for you. You will not be changed."

She stormed out of the kitchen door and out into the back yard. Ichgio snarled and followed after her leaving Kisuke and Yoruichi to themselves.

"Think they have a thing for one another?" Kisuke asked, taking a sip of his cool tea.

"Oh yeah," she said, her eyes on the back door.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called after her as she made her way into the woods. He managed to catch up to her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him.

"Damn it Ichigo, let me go before I rip your arm off," she hissed.

"I don't think so," he said, grabbing her other wrist and glared down at her, daring her to try and hurt him. She glowered up at him, her lips curled in an animalistic snarl.

"Why won't you let me change?" he demanded to know, his voice just as dangerous as her appearance. He wanted his revenge, and she was standing in his way.

"I've told you why," she spat.

"But there's another reason, isn't there?"

His question caught her off guard and her anger disappeared and was replaced by grief, the same grief he was grappling with himself. Her change in demeanor caused his own anger to fade.

Rukia thought about confessing her true feelings about the situation. Everything she thought she knew and understood of her own world had been changing around her with such rapidity her head was still spinning. For over a century she firmly believed that Newborns had to be killed to prevent the lose of life. They were dangerous, and there weren't enough good cases to out weigh the bad. She trained and worked as a Hunter to prevent those losses, and if Ichigo changed and she turned her back on her duty there would be nothing left of what she knew. Something, she was convinced, had to remain the same.

"Rukia, I have nothing left," he said, his voice almost pleading. "My human life is over as it is. My family has been taken away from me. My father and mother are dead, and my sisters are vampires. There is no reason for me to stay like this. Hell, it makes more sense for me to be turned than to keep going."

"People lose their families all the time, but they find a way to move on," she said darkly. Ichigo caught her meaning and softened a bit.

"Well I'm not as strong as they are."

Rukia scowled and tried to pull her wrists from his grip, but he held steadfast. With a frustrated sigh she glared up at him. "You're forgetting that if we do change you, we would have to wait a full month before you returned to any sort of normality. We would basically be putting you into hiding, the thing you didn't want to do."

"I don't care, do it anyway!" he shouted, his anger returning as she threw his own words back at him.

The truth was, he didn't want to be left behind. He thought back to when he was pacing the living room floor, angry and disgusted with the people he was surrounded by. They were all monsters, but even he had to admit that there were those who wanted to do good. He'd realized, as the minutes ticked away like hours, that the vampires were not that different from humans. There were good ones and bad ones, and if he wanted to fight those evil vampires, he had to become one of the good ones.

This is what he had convinced himself of just as they were sitting around the kitchen table.

"No!" She yanked her hands away from his and walked past him towards the house. Ichigo didn't move. He just listened to her light footsteps as she left.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, striking a nearby tree. Pain shot up his arm, but he ignored it. He unclenched his fist and let it drop to his side.

"Smart."

"Shut up," Ichigo growled.

"You know, Ichigo, she cares about you a great deal," Kisuke said, staring down at Ichigo from a tree branch above his head.

"Then why won't she help me?" he asked bitterly.

"Let me tell you a story about a young girl," Kisuke watched as Ichigo turned with slight interest, "she was only twenty years old. An adult by human standards, but a child by ours. She fell in love with a human boy who returned her feelings, and with her family's permission they were allowed to marry, and he was allowed to know her secret. Despite what she was, he still loved her. Time passed, he grew older, and she didn't. Afraid of dying and leaving her in this world alone, he asked her to change him. She hesitantly agreed. This was a time before changing humans was forbidden, when those who changed humans made sure they were watched during the Rage, and passed their weeks without killing.

"On the agreed upon night she began the transformation," Kisuke saw a look on Ichigo's face and he smiled. "He changed successfully without any trouble. However, she didn't think she would have such difficulty with him when the Rage took over. She thought she could easily keep him contained, but she was wrong. He escaped and wiped out a small village outside her family's manor." Ichigo felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Though the lose was devastating, it was made even worse when she discovered he had devoured his own family: his parents, his sister, and brother. With her family's help she was able to capture him, but the damage he had caused was too great. The Council sentenced him to death. The date of the execution, however, was set for when he would have already recovered from the Rage. Not wanting him to live to remember what he had done to his own family, she killed him with her own hands."

Ichigo's eyes had fallen to ground as he imagine the story Kisuke was telling him. "Rukia killed her own husband?"

A sad smile pulled on to Kisuke's lips. "For nearly a century she lived with misery as her only companion. The situation was made even worse when her family was mysteriously killed. She was left all alone in the world. Peace only came when Byakuya's parents, her aunt and uncle, adopted her. She began to move on and live in the present. She became a Hunter, a preventer if you will. She sought out those who had been changed in an attempt to kill them before they could harm those around them and themselves. She lived her life trying to make sure no one had to deal with what she had to."

"How does all this apply to me and my decision?" His voice had hardened some, but it was easy to see that hearing her story pained him greatly.

Kisuke sighed and leapt down from the tree. "Ichigo, you can be relatively thick sometimes can't you? You think this decision is yours alone to make, but you fail to realize how it affects those around you. Rukia, who's been through just as much pain, who has had her world thrown upside down and the laws she lived by tossed aside, cares a great deal for you, and you should understand why the idea of changing you causes her such pain and internal conflict. She fears what happened with her past love will happen with you, and that she'll have to kill you like she did with him. Could you live with that?"

"So you're telling me I shouldn't go through with it," Ichigo tried to conclude.

"Actually no," Kisuke replied, confusing Ichigo a little bit more. "I think it's a very good idea. It is your overall decision whether or not to give up your humanity. Yoruichi and I are very capable of the transforming a human, but despite that, I suggest you try and be more sympathetic to others, especially her."

Kisuke disappeared from sight, leaving Ichigo to think on his situation and what path he would take.

* * *

The plans to leave for England had been delayed, to Rukia's chagrin. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi reassured her that there was no need to rush. Although the Council was searching high and low for Rukia and her "kidnapper" they were unlikely to search out Kisuke and his home. For at least several months they were be safe before they started searching the mountains outside of Karakura.

Rukia often went off on her own, trying to sort out her own feelings and thoughts, coming back after a few hours. Ichgio continued to visit his sisters, who were kept sedated. Kisuke hoped that sleeping through the Rage would make for a better transition into vampirism. He often had to deal with the taunts of Halibel, but he had learned to ignore her, which she found very frustrating.

Nearly a week had passed when Ichigo approached Rukia. He found her sitting in a tall tree by the house, gazing up at the moon.

"What do you want?" she asked, a harsh tone to her voice.

"To talk," he said without flinching.

She looked down at him with disinterest, but as she gazed into his brown eyes she saw something that made her heart flutter. She hopped down from where she was perched on a branch and landed gracefully on the ground without a sound. As she stood she studied him. He was much more composed, his brows furrowed in a serious expression, much like the Ichigo she knew before all the tragedy. Desperation, for the most part, had left him, but anger still burned in the back of his eyes. But she understood. It would take years for that kind of rage to dissipate even a little.

"I'm sorry."

Rukia stared up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. An apology had not been the first thing she expected to hear from him.

"I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, but you have to understand, Aizen took everything from me, just like he did with you. The difference between us is you get to plot with Kisuke and Yoruichi on how to stop and punish him while I have to sit on the sidelines and twiddle my thumbs. Why? Because I'm a human. I'm weak and fragile. Because of my humanity I was unable to protect my family, and still am. Help me become stronger, help me protect those I love. I promise you won't regret it."

Rukia said nothing for the longest time before she finally gave him an answer. It pained her, this situation that they were going through, the decision that Ichigo was asking her to make. But in the end she realized that it wasn't actually up to her to decide Ichigo's fate. He was making the choices for himself. He was aware of the consequences. If he wanted to be changed then who was she to stop him?

"Fine, got through with it," she said, her voice tired as though she'd been in a long battle. The corners of Ichigo's lips twitched upward.

"Thank you." The two of them were silent for a moment before Ichigo spoke up once more. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Give someone an inch," she tried to joke. Ichigo smiled but his eyes were tense. "What is it?"

"Will you be the one to change me?"

* * *

Fin!

I know Halibel was OOC as she's much more calm, collected, and now where near as antagonistic as I made her...but I needed someone to push Ichigo's buttons.

Next time: Chapter Ten For Strength


	10. For Strength

**Author's notes: **Another week has passed, meaning it's time for an update! I hope you are all as excited as I am for the next chapter. But first, a few words (that will likely be ignored) to a couple people about their reviews:

**Outlaw Hunter: I**t would be rather difficult for Ichigo to fight vampires as a simple human because the vampires could over power him before he gets a good stab in.

**Cindy: **I always find it difficult to write something tragic and make it as moving and heartbreaking as I would like. It's good to know that I can accomplish it to some degree :).

**OB:** I'm glad you decided to take a chance on this vampire story, and hope you continue to enjoy it :).

**Kay-Diz89: **I do actually proof read before I submit each chapter, but sometimes things just slip through every now and then. You'll have to forgive me :).

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Ten

For Strength

* * *

Kisuke practically skipped down the stairs to the basement with Ichigo and Rukia following slowly behind. He led them down a hall they hadn't seen before, tucked away in a corner opposite of the "Glass Prison" as Yoruichi liked to call it. It led to several small, undecorated rooms similar to a jail cell, each with a hospital bed in the center. Kisuke showed them to the first room where Yoruichi was looking at the readings of the machines on the far side of the bed.

"Ready?" She asked, glancing up from her clipboard at Rukia.

Rukia nodded, but said nothing. She walked over to the bed and waited for further instructions. Ichigo stood beside her, his heart beat and thoughts racing with feelings, fears, and wonderment at what the transformation would be like, and if he would regret his decision.

When he thought about what his life would be like living every day knowing that his sisters were out there somewhere, questioning where their father and brother were. He wanted to be there for them, they would need him. They would need him to tell them the truth about what happened to their father, and to them. He needed to do this, and he would put all bitter feelings aside.

"Ichigo," instructed Yoruichi, "shirt off and on the bed."

Looking slightly perplexed Ichigo did as he was told, tossing his t-shirt into the corner and hopping onto the uncomfortable looking bed. Rukia stood in front of him, his shoulder just barely at bite level. Their heart beats quickened at the prospect of what they were about to do but both remained silent. Rukia was about to break one of the highest laws she had abided by since the death of Kaien, and Ichigo was about to give up his humanity for strength and family.

Yoruichi put monitoring pads on his chest, a precaution to make sure Rukia didn't take too much blood. Although she had successfully transformed a human before she appreciated the technological backup. Immediately the machines jumped to life. The front panels lit up with various colors and images, and a steady but quick beep echoed in the stone-walled room, drowning out Ichigo's actual heart beat.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked over the readings and spoken quietly to one another. Ichigo was unable to hear their voices, but Rukia could listen with ease. Everything was looking good. Kisuke nodded to his wife and turned his attention back to the anxious couple.

"All right. Let's begin."

Rukia took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her own nerves, which were wrapped so tightly she thought she would have a heart attack. It didn't help that all she could see was Kaien's blood covered face after he had killed his family. He had been so hungry and angry. It was her fault the village and his family had been killed at his hands. If she had kept better watch over him...If she hadn't changed him to begin with... She stared into Ichigo's brown eyes which burned with anger, and anger similar to the one that had eaten away at Kaien before she'd killed him. Was she truly doing the right thing.

"It'll be okay," Ichigo promised her seeing the hesitation in her eyes. He gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze and tried to smile.

She nodded. She cast one last glance towards Kisuke. With his official nod she took another deep breath and timidly leaned forward. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his neck. Her heart skipped a beat as she pulled him towards her, her eyes locking on the base of his neck. Her lips hovered above his warm skin. She counted down in her head, giving herself words of encouragement, but she found that no counting in the world could bring her to bite him.

Warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, and a hand gently caressed the back of her head.

"It'll be okay," he deep voice whispered gently in her ear.

With those words, her lips parted and she bit down. Sharp bone pierced soft flesh with ease, and hot, delicious blood filled her mouth. Ichigo cringed and his hold on her tightened as he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder. Eventually the pain diminished and was replaced with a strangely pleasant feeling. There was an odd sensation starting from the bit and traveling all throughout his body with every heartbeat that made him feel...happy, content, and had him wanting more.

As Rukia began to take her fill of Ichigo's intoxicating taste a more carnal instinct began to emerge. It wanted more and more blood. It didn't want her to stop drinking. It demanded she take every last drop Ichigo had in his body. And as the desire grew, Rukia's grip on Ichigo tightened, her nails acting like the claws of a lioness. Ichigo didn't flinch as her nails drew little drops of blood, his focus was elsewhere.

Yoruichi watched the machines, her brows knitting together as she watched Ichigo's heart race and then suddenly weaken. She eyed the couple who were in the thralls of ecstasy before glancing over at Kisuke.

"Should we...?"

"No," he stated, his eyes closed as he focused on Ichigo's slowing heartbeat, "he isn't close enough yet for the venom to work. Besides, she's done this before." He opened his eyes and looked at Yoruichi, "Have a little faith." Yoruichi rolled her eyes and returned to the machines.

Rukia's nails dug deeper into Ichigo's skin as she continued to drink, gorging herself on his life force. The animal within her roared with pleasure, and pushed away her sense as they sounded in alarm that she was getting close to killing him. She couldn't control herself. It had been too long since she had changed someone. She would fail Ichigo like she had failed Kaien.

Just as she was sure she was going to drain him completely an image of Kaien flashing before her closed eyes. The sight of his smiling face broke through the steel hold the beast had over her, and forced it back. It hissed and clawed for control, but in the end retreated. She withdrew her fangs and timidly looked up at him with dark violet eyes. For a moment she swore it was Kaien who was smiling down at her, but as she blinked the black hair faded to orange.

"See. I told you it would be fine," Ichigo said sleepily, his hand caressing her cheek before he fell back on the bed. She stared at his sleeping form, still unsure as to whether or not she had stopped in time.

"The worst part is yet to come," Kisuke said to himself as he stood beside her. Yoruichi set him up more properly on the bed. Rukia watched silently. "Don't worry," Kisuke continued. "You did just fine. You took enough blood that his immune system can't fight off the venom. He'll soon have a fever, and then the transformation will begin."

Rukia looked at Ichigo lying unconscious on the bed, blood soaking the white sheets. A slow beep penetrated her ears signaling the beginning of his slow and painful transformation. Yoruichi tended to the wound and began strapping his limbs to the bed.

"Come on," Kisuke pulled her out of the room, "Let's get you cleaned up. "

The longest transformation recorded lasted one solid week. One week of totally excruciating pain as the vampire venom ripped through his body heart beat by slow heart beat. His screams were said to have been heard from three different villages as he struggled against the iron restraints. When he finally woke he was a demon of hell unleashed upon the world. For those seven long, painful days his body had been deprived of the blood it needed to survive. When the venom had finished its work he broke through the chains that had contained him, ripped out the throats of a small family living next door, and slaughtered three neighboring villages. His Rage lasted for two weeks until Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai stepped in and killed him with his own hands. This had been the second devastating Rage that occurred within the last two years. Because of this it was decreed that vampires were forbidden from further changing the humans they fed on into vampires.

Ichigo's transformation had already lasted five days. For five days he screamed from the pain as his body convulsed, and tensed as the poison worked its way through his veins, changing him into the creature responsible for destroying his life. Each day the screams became worse, and each day Rukia waited for him to wake up, rip through his restraints, and kill them all. In her opinion she deserved to die for messing with fate a second time.

The next few days passed more quietly. Yoruichi having given him some medicine to reduce the pain. His body still glistened with sweat and his muscles tensed as the fever raged, but he no longer cried out. Each day a bag of blood was hooked up to the IV to provide his body with the nutrients it needed and was being deprived of while he slept. Giving the transforming body blood was an new idea orchestrated by Kisuke in the middle of Ichigo's transformation. He hypothesized that if blood was provided to the body during the transformation perhaps the Rage would either be less intense, or not occur at all. It was an untested theory. Kisuke had great hopes, and planned on testing it on Ichigo's sisters if it was successful. Rukia had her doubts, only because she feared to hope.

On Ichigo's tenth day Rukia only visited him long enough to set up a new bag of blood and to check his vitals. His heart beat was barely detected by the machines, a sign the transformation was nearly complete. He was more relaxed than previous days, and the sweat had evaporated from his skin.

With a sigh, Rukia caressed his cheek and left the room. She walked to the opposite hall where Ichigo's sisters and Halibel were held. The girls remained in their forced comatose state, and Halibel was still a bitch. Rukia ignored the blonde woman as she tried to poke and prod Rukia's pride, but she only had eyes for the sleeping girls. She leaned against the opposite wall and slid to the floor wondering how she could have been so heartless as to even contemplate killing them. In their sleep they looked like perfect angels, sweet and innocent.

Over the past few days, while she watched them sleep, Rukia began to see and understand Kisuke's point of view on the killing of the changed and regret her own. Wrapping her arms around her knees she watched the girls sleep. Halibel grew bored, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She cast one last, disappointed glance at Rukia before closing her eyes.

A high piercing sound caught both vampires attention. Rukia pushed herself to her feet and left the room in a hurry. The noise grew louder as she stepped outside of the room. She closed the blast door and followed the noise back to the hall where Ichigo's room was located. The noise itself was coming from his room. The heart monitoring machine read a flat line. Ichigo's heart had stopped beating. Another step of the transformation at been complete. She stood at the doorway, waiting for the deciding moment. If Ichigo's heart started again he would officially be a vampire. If it did not, the transformation would have failed, and Ichigo would be dead.

She had been through this experience once before, and it hadn't been nearly as frightening. With Kaien he lay in the bed and she had to wait, only wondering if his heart would start again. Here, now, with Ichigo she had the machines yelling at her, telling her his heart had stopped. She only wished they would tell her it was beating again.

It did after a few seconds of her entering the room. A small green blip appeared on the heart monitor screen. Rukia exhaled, relieved Ichigo had survived the process, but there was still the next test. Soon he would wake and the Rage would begin. She wouldn't give herself false hope that Kisuke's theories were correct and Ichigo would wake and be himself.

Her wait wasn't long. His eyes soon fluttered opened, and Rukia held her breath, bracing herself against the frame of the door. He stared at the ceiling for a few long moments as thought it was the first time he was seeing it. She didn't dare exhale for fear of triggering the Rage. Soon he turned his head to the side, his bright golden eyes boring into hers.

"Ichigo?" She asked out of habit. She barely had time to curse herself for her mistake.

In the blink of an eye Ichigo disappeared from the bed, the restraints and IV dragging on the floor, and appeared in front of her. She felt his long fingers wrap around her slim throat and apply a good deal of pressure just before throwing her against the opposing wall. The air rushed out of her lungs as she hit machines and then concrete.

She tried to keep her footing as she fell forward. She needed to get out of the room before Ichigo killed her, but her legs were too weak from the blow and she collapsed onto her knees. Oxygen burned her throat as she took in a deep breath, gingerly touching her throat. Her eyes searched the room for him, trying to figure out where the next attack would come from. She realized too late he was standing behind her. He lifted her, first by her hair, and then grabbed her by the throat. He tilted his head curiously to the side and studied her. She cringed and pulled at his fingers, but his grip was too strong. He shoved her against the wall and held her at eye level. He leaned in and caressed her cheek with his tongue, moving down across her jaw and down her still healing wound on her neck. She felt his hot breath on her skin and the sharp points of his teeth.

"I-Ichigo...stop!" She pleaded, knowing it would do her no good.

Ichigo stiffened and released his teeth from her neck. He stepped back and looked over Rukia with confused brown eyes.

"Rukia?" he asked.

Rukia stared at him, stunned he was capable of speaking. While a Newborn was in the Rage they were incapable of speaking, of forming sentences, or even recognizing those who were familiar to them before the transformation.

She tried to speak but immediately cringed. She reached up to her neck and pulled at his fingers. Realization dawned on him and he quickly set her down and pulled his hand back. Her feet touched the floor, but her knees were too weak. She slid down the wall, but before she touched the ground Ichigo caught her and slowly lowered her more gently to the floor.

When she was settled and catching her breath he looked around, trying to remember where he was. His eyes focusing on the ripped restraints, and busted machines lying in pieces on the floor. His arms grew tense. He inspected the room even further and found the fractures on the wall above them. He inhaled sharply and picked up a delicious metallic scent. As he began to salivate he looked down at Rukia's neck and saw two small red dots of blood.

"Did I...?" he barely managed to ask as his eyes focused on the wound. His mind fought to decide if he found the idea of drinking her blood appealing or appalling.

Rukia shook her head and continued to stare at him, the shock failing to dissipate. "How did you...?"

"What?" he asked, concern filling his voice, wondering what he had done.

"You shouldn't be in control. You shouldn't be able to speak let alone resist the urge to drink."

"I...don't know..." he replied honestly.

"Ah! It seems my experiment was a success!" Kisuke stood in the door with a wide grin. "Though next time I think I'll start the Blood IV after the patient starts the transformation instead of waiting nearly a week."

Ichigo helped Rukia her feet as Kisuke continued making mental notes. Her knees still feeling weak she stumbled a little and leaned on Ichigo for support. He looked down at her briefly before looking back at Kisuke.

"What experiment?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well," Kisuke began, happy to have someone willingly listen to him ramble on about his ingenious, "It's well known that the reason the Newborns go into the Rage is due to the extreme changes their bodies undergo, and the loss of vital nutrients during the time they are unconscious and going through the transformation. Those who have been transformed go through the Rage in an attempt to restore the body's nutritional balance. So I theorized that if those nutrients were given to them during the transformation they would be less likely to run around eating people."

Ichigo blinked, successfully understanding what Kisuke had said for the most part.

"So, no going on a killing spree?" he summarized.

"Hopefully...It's clear you still had a bit of a reaction," Kisuke glanced around the room, "but that may have been due to us not starting you on the blood as soon as you began to transform." Kisuke thoughtfully tapped on his chin with his finger. "We'll just have to wait and see if the Rage will emerge at a later date. I doubt it, though."

"So we've given Ichigo what he wanted," Rukia cut in, one hand still tending to her sore throat. Ichigo cringed, " he's been changed, and because you were right, we're now ahead of schedule. So when are we heading to England?"

"We need to train Ichigo the basics before he runs off with us to England," Kisuke said, "We don't have to rush off into hiding as the Council has their hands full with two Chambers from different countries having been destroyed." Rukia and Ichigo stared at Kisuke, stunned by his news.

"It's now become an international matter," Kisuke said darkly, "The other countries are furious and are demanding answers as there are rumors going about that the 'terrorists', as the human news is calling them, originated in Japan. According to Yoruichi, the Council is dispatching various negotiation teams to several different countries," Kisuke paused, looking grim, "Japan is running out of supplies and they're trying to get more, but with their current position with the rest of the world it will be difficult."

"That's a problem," Rukia replied darkly.

"What's the problem?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"With the main chambers destroyed in Japan," explained Rukia, "and the other countries unwilling to separate from their own supply, there won't be much blood to go around. People will begin to starve, and will eventually ignore the established laws and resort to the old ways of eating."

Ichigo wanted to be disgusted, but as he imagined his teeth sinking into soft flesh and drinking his fill, his desire and hunger grew.

"Here," Yoruichi appeared before him, shoving a glass under his nose. "Drink this, you'll feel much better."

Ichigo inhaled the intoxicating aroma and snatched the glass from her hand. He sucked down the warm , thick liquid like a desert wanderer was drinking water. When he was done he handed the glass back to her. He wiped his mouth and sighed, content.

"What was that? It was good."

"Um...blood," Rukia replied, watching his pale brown eyes growing darker as the blood began to work itself into his system. Ichigo stiffened. When she realized why he froze she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Ichigo. Kisuke didn't kill a human. It's from one of the blood stores."

Ichigo visibly relaxed.

"You two should get some rest," Yoruichi said, taking Ichigo's finished glass, "Rukia you need to recover from your wound, and Ichigo, the blood needs time to go through your system." The two of them complied with no arguement and headed upstairs to their rooms.

When they were gone Kisuke turned to Yoruichi. "I assume you're leaving shortly."

She nodded. "There are only two remaining chambers in Japan that haven't been hit yet. I'm going to check out both and see what I can find."

"Oh? Both in one night?" Kisuke exclaimed, sounding impressed with his wife. "Won't it be difficult getting into just one of them? They've tightened up security quite a bit."

She smiled a gave him a quick kiss, "It shouldn't be a probably."

* * *

Kisuke had not been kidding about tightened security around the harvesting facilities. Standing outside a small town hospital were ten vampire guards dressed as though they were ready for military combat, and were just the front door. Five guards were patrolling each entrance around the whole of the building, and five more guards were posted in front of the single elevator leading down to the harvest chamber. The humans didn't mind the military presence. Many were afraid of another hospital blowing up and were grateful for the extra security. With this building housing one of the last two supplies the guards were on the look out. Letting someone through was not a mistake they could afford. It just made things more difficult for Yoruichi to find a gap in their defenses. Although she had to admit to herself she did enjoy the challenge. It had been some time since she worked up a sweat outside of the bedroom.

An idea came to her as she watched the pacing guards from her hiding spot. A very simple and full proof idea that could only be pulled off by an experienced vampire. She stepped out into plain view and strolled up to the entrance. Being nearly three in the morning there was far less human traffic, making the guards act more quickly. They sniffed the air and quickly picked up that she was a vampire. They unsheathed their weapons.

"No vampire is permitted entrance without direct permission from the Council," announced one of the guards in a deep voice.

Yoruichi grinned. "Oh?" She disappeared from sight. The guards faltered and looked around for her. Even for a vampire Yoruichi was unimaginably fast. The men in front spun around when they heard several dull thumps. Yoruichi stood over five unconscious bodies.

"Bitch!" the guard who spoke before exclaimed as he raised his sword. The remaining guards followed suit and rushed forward.

She dodged the swinging blades with ease and struck her targets. They fell to the ground in a nice little pile. With a pleased smile, she dusted off her hands and entered the hospital before the others arrived to check out the commotion. She found the doctors' locker room and snatched a white lab coat and ID badge of a female doctor. She walked through the halls oozing confidence that kept people from questions. She seemed arrogant, so she had to be a doctor. She turned the corner and paused when a young man in green scrubs rushed over to the guards keeping watch over the elevator.

"Something's happened to your friends!"

"What?" one of the guards asked, he and several others doubting the young man's testimony.

"The ones at the front door were just found unconscious!"

Four of the guards looked at one man, whom she assumed was the captain. He nodded, signaling the three of them to follow the male nurse. She smiled at his mistake. She nodded to the nurse as he passed, but he was too flustered to respond. When the four of them had rounded the corner she approached the two remaining guards. Thanks to the large amount of chemicals used in the hospital, along with a variety of other humanly smells it was difficult for the vampire guards to pick up what Yoruichi was until she was already within arms reach. Before they could question her presence she grabbed their heads and slammed them into one another with a solid crack. They slid to the floor without a word. She snagged the captain's badge and stepped into the elevator as the silver doors slid open.

"Welcome Choujiro Sasakibe," a computerized female voice greeted her as she slid the card down a slot hidden by the panel of floor numbers.

The elevator shuttered as it began its descent to the bottom floor. Yoruichi sighed and shook her head in disappointment. It hadn't been as difficult to enter as she thought it would have been. The Council was full of idiots if they thought a couple of guards with their kind of training at the front door would stop an attack. Training courses must have been slipping at the security academy.

The hall leading from the elevator to the harvest chamber was short and the chamber itself was small. It contained no more than one hundred capsules, all occupied by hibernating humans. The desk was left unmanned due to the Council's fear of wavering loyalties. If the one person they allowed complete access to the chambers was a traitor the Council would be doomed. She could see their concern, but in her opinion it was another mistake on their part. If someone had been posted at the desk they might have been able to stop her. But she now had complete access to the computers and their files.

She went over to the computer and pulled from between her breasts a small flash drive. She inserted it into a USB slot and began copying over files. It was while she was waiting for the files to finish that the elevator kicked on and rose to the surface. Thankfully the files were finished copying over before the lift had returned, giving her enough time to remove the flash drive and find a hiding place.

Heavy footsteps filled the room and a voice barked orders from behind a mask, making it difficult for her to make out what was being said. Eight men filled the room and began placing packs of C4 around the room and spraying the walls and equipment down with a harsh smelling chemical. The smell burned her nose, making it difficult to concentrate. She shook the oncoming dizzy spell off and listened as they prepared to blow the room.

Ten minutes later the night sky was set on fire as the tiny Shira Hospital was consumed by chemical flames and black clouds.

* * *

Rukia sat in the sill of her bedroom window, her violet eyes thoughtfully watching the blinking stars in the night sky. She wondered if she would live to see any of them die, or if she even wanted to. She wondered if it would take a mortal life to make her appreciate the things that are around her. Since she could remember all the stars had been in the night sky. She had never seen one die, or one be born. The night sky was the only that had remained the same. The earth was eaten away at by wind, water, and human expansion. The people changed in the way of thinking and living, and technology had developed to the point where there was barely anything that wasn't created by human hands. Laws had changes as well as peoples understanding of them. All of this got her to wondering: did she need to change with them? Did she have to remain as constant and stead fast in her ways as the stars?

Her answer came as a single star blinked out of existence. A sad smile curled onto her lips. If the sky was willing changing, why shouldn't she?

So focused was she on her thoughts that she barely heard the light knocking on her door, or the smell of the spicy scent that filled the room. She glanced over her shoulder at Ichigo who stood in the doorway. She noted his deep brown eyes, a sign his hunger had fully passed for now. His body, however, was tense, and his brows were furrowed so deeply they were causing a crease to form on his forehead.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Nah..." he said immediately, but then he thought better, "I'm just having trouble sleeping. Every time I shut my eyes I keep seeing images...flashes of..." he struggled to find the right words.

"Dreams and desires," she answered for him. "When you sleep the beast inside of you can come forward more easily."

"The beast?"

Rukia hesitated to explain everything, but the desperate look in his eyes told her he needed to know. "When a human goes through the transformation there are two things that can generally happen when they experience the Rage. They either go completely insane with blood lust, or they are kept away from going through such violence. The end results are indicative of what they experienced. Either they become frightening monsters who have few morals, or they return to their human self. You experienced only a little of the Rage, but quickly returned to your human self on your own...something that, from my own knowledge, has never happened."

"Your sanity was returned to you as if you had gone through the whole month without doing harm, so your human side won out," she continued, "forcing the instinctual beast into the depths of your soul. While you are awake you have complete control of your body. When you sleep you are less guarded, so the beast is able to surface."

"Can it take control of my body?" Ichigo asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "I don't think I've ever heard of someone who survived the Rage ever losing control of themselves."

Silence fell upon the two of them. Rukia's eyes returned to the stars once more, but she was more aware of Ichigo's presence, especially when he didn't return to his room. Instead he stepped into hers and took a seat beside her.

"Rukia," he said quietly. The sadness that filled his voice caused her to look at him with concerned eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his brown eyes sincere and full of regret.

"Don't worry about it," she said with smile. She pulled down the collar of her shirt revealing the base of her neck. Where once there was only bloodied muscle there was now bruised skin. Amongst the yellow and purple marks, however, there was no sign of his teeth marks. "See, no harm done," she said with a smile. "I heal rather quickly, even for a vampire. It helps if I'm not being poisoned," she added the last bit as a joke, but Ichigo wasn't laughing.

He reached up and touched base of her neck, caressing the skin where he'd sunk his teeth. A haunting thought taunted him from deep within, causing him to pull his hand away like he'd been shocked.

"Still, I'm sorry," he said again, his eyes falling to the floor. The sight was heartbreaking to her. She didn't want him to feel so concerned for her, he had done little damage, and when he wasn't himself. Then an idea came to her.

She stood and grabbed Ichigo's hand, dragging him out of the house and into the cold night air.

"Where are we going? Rukia! Oi Rukia! "

"Sh! Jeez you're so loud," she grumbled, coming to a stop outside the Rubicon. She released his hand and climbed into the back of the Rubicon, her legs sticking out as she rummaged through the back seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice still a little loud. A chilly breeze kicked up and rushed around him, picking up the fallen leaves of the trees. He thought about going back into the house and grabbing his coat, but he steadily began to realize he didn't feel all that cold.

"Ah! Got 'em!" She clambered out of the car, and in her hands she held two wooden swords. She offered one to Ichigo with a triumphant smile. "Here," she said tossing it to him. "Let's practice."

"No," he said sternly, tossing the sword back to her. She frowned and threw it back. He caught it with an unhappy glare.

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood, and I don't want to hurt you again," he said more forcefully, throwing her the sword. Rukia caught it and hit him on the head with it. "Ow! What the hell?" he glared down at her and rubbed his head.

"You're not going to hurt me. Now take the damn sword."

Ichigo grudgingly grabbed the wooden weapon and followed Rukia to a small clearing behind Kisuke's house. The moon was hidden in shadow, but their eyes could see every blade of grass. They both took fighting stances. Ichigo was tense, focusing on Rukia and holding back the power he felt coursing through his veins. He waited for her move, thinking of ways to strike without dealing much damage.

Then her sword swung down and cracked him on the head.

"Ow!" he grabbed his head and stumbled backwards. "Son of a bitch! How did you move so fast?"

"I didn't," she stated, taking on the superior tone she'd used with him before the world fell apart. "I practically walked up to you and announced I was striking." She pointed her sword at him. "Stop worrying about hurting me Ichigo and _fight_!" She lunged at him and nearly struck his ribs. Ichigo side stepped and swung his sword down. She disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him, touching her sword to his neck.

"Dead."

His eyes widened and he spun around, swinging his sword high. She ducked and swung upwards, touching the wood to his inner thigh.

"Infertile."

Ichigo swung down, his anger and frustration growing as she continued to duck and weave, landing death dealing taps.

She jumped backwards as his sword flew under her feet, landing twenty feet away. She scoffed and glared at the heavy breathing Ichigo.

"Did you forget what I taught you at the manor?"

He wiped what little sweat there was off his face with his arm. His only response was to steady his stance and point his sword at her. Rukia smiled, pleased with he wasn't willing to quit. She prepared to attack when Kisuke called out to them from the back door.

"Rukia, why don't you take a break, and I'll train him."

She looked at the older man and stared, "But-"

"I insist," he said, his tone becoming less playful. Rukia nodded, familiar with his tone, and returned to the house, passing her sword off to him.

"Don't baby him like you did me when I was little," she mumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with a playful smile. He walked out to the field now wet with morning dew. "Does this make things easier Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at Kisuke, confused at first by the interruption, and realized what he meant.

"Yes, thank you," he said, taking his stance.

"Don't thank me yet," he replied darkly. Kisuke was much faster than Rukia, but just as ruthless. There was calculated strength behind every strike and each one forced Ichigo back step by step. No longer concerned about over power and possibly killing his opponent, Ichigo began to take the offensive.

Rukia squinted from her spot on the step of the back door as she tried to keep up with the fighters, both moving with unimaginable speed. They were at least twice as fast as her, if not more. She was surprised the wooden swords hadn't snapped in half already. It was believable that Kisuke could move so quickly, he was a master trained in various techniques from around the world. He looked mild and weak because of his easy going manner, but he could take some of the world's top fighters down with the greatest of ease. What was absolutely stunning to her was Ichigo's ability to keep up with him.

She turned to look over her shoulder at the sound of familiar footsteps. Yoruichi stood in the kitchen, a uniformed man hanging off her shoulder. Soot smudged her face and holes decorated her dark clothes. Rukia stumbled to her feet and rushed to her side.

Kisuke and Ichigo stopped their fight and appeared in the doorway, not looking much better than Yoruichi.

"You've brought home a friend," Kisuke said with a smile. She glared at him.

"The Shira Chamber has been destroyed," she said bluntly, "I managed to escape with one of the bombers."

"Oh goody!" Kisuke exclaimed excitedly, resting the wooden sword on his shoulder, "An interrogation! I haven't done one in years. When Kenpachi showed up he took away all the fun."

Rukia and Yoruichi rolled their eyes. They took the unconscious man down to one of the rooms next to the one Ichgio had stayed in. They tied him to a chair and stepped away, giving Kisuke room to work. Rukia stood by Ichigo, and Yoruichi returned upstairs for a much needed shower.

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo who was clamping his nose shut with him fingers.

"What do you smell?" she asked, her tone like that of a teacher's.

"I'm not sure. It's very sharp and burns my nose," he grumbled.

"It's a chemical they're using to make the explosions more volatile. It burns faster and hotter giving it the power to destroy our equipment and resources," she explained. "There's a faint aroma of it that's clinging to his clothes. You're still unused to your strong senses, so you're a little more sensitive."

Ichigo cringed unhappily.

"Wakey, wakey," Kisuke sang, waving a small bottle of smelling salts under the man's nose. The man coughed awake and rolled back his dark head. He struggled to open his blearly eyes, but when he saw his surroundings only one question came to his mind.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded gruffly.

"Kisuke Urahara, and you?" Kisuke introduced himself pleasantly. The man scoffed and looked away from him. "Oh...not feeling very talkative he?" Kisuke stood and scratched the back of his head. "That's a shame. Normally I'd like to take my time, get to know who I'm interrogating, however, we simply don't have that kind of time. Since we're close to dinner how about we let Halibel out?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked down at Rukia. Her gaze was made of steel.

"Kisuke you can't let her out," Ichigo said.

"Oh? And why's that?" The older man asked looking over at Ichigo.

"She'll kill us all if she's let out."

"Valid point. It's a good thing we deliver then," Kisuke said with a smile. With little trouble, Kisuke lifted man and chair together and carried him into the glass hall. The lights were out except for a few small, dim spotlights from the ceiling in the hall, and one just at the front of Halibel's cage. Kisuke set the chair down in front of her wall and flicked on her light. The blonde vampire woman blinked, her eyes readjusting to the intense light that filled the room.

"What's this Kisuke?" she asked in her husky voice, "Did you bring me a snack?"

"Yes, actually," Kisuke said, his smile suddenly gone. The man, taking in what was happening, stared at Halibel with wide eyes. "You see," Kisuke said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder and whispering in his ear, "We've had Halibel locked up for almost two weeks, and have been feeding her synthesized human blood I created myself. It has all of the same nutrients as human blood. I rather think I'm a genius, but I still haven't figured out how to make it taste better. It's just not as good as the real thing, and Halibel here misses tasting real human blood." Halibel seemed to share Kisuke's opinion as she drew closer to the wall, her eyes turning an almost icy blue. "Rukia if you'd be so kind as to prepare the feeding door."

Rukia nodded and moved to the stone wall on the other side of the door. She found a panel and opened it.

Just as she was about to press several buttons Kisuke bent down and whispered something into the man's ear. The smell of sweat filled the air, and his erratic heartbeat pounded in their ears. He nodded vigorously.

"Okay! I'll tell you whatever you want to know! Just...please! Don't feed me to her!"

Kisuke smiled and nodded to Rukia who closed the panel. "You're such a tease Kisuke," Halibel grunted angrily and sauntered back to the corner of her cell. Kisuke pushed the man's chair back and smiled at Ichigo and Rukia.

"If you'll give us a few minutes, I'll come find you with the details."

Rukia nodded. Taking Ichigo's hand, she led him out of the prison hall and back upstairs. She took him to the kitchen where she then prepared two glasses of blood.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the counter. She handed him one of the glasses.

"You need a drink," she told him.

"No I don't, I'm fine," he replied sternly, setting the glass down on the counter.

"You're eyes say differently," she said before taking a sip of her own glass.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still not touching the glass as she pushed it towards him.

"When the hunger is strong our eye color changes. It becomes a pale, almost white tone of our natural eye color," she pointed to her own eyes which were a lighter shade of violet. "When the hunger has been satiated our eyes become much dark. I'm sure you noticed before, but chucked it up to a change in the lighting." Ichigo stared at her as she set her glass down. Her eyes steadily grew a darker color.

" What Kisuke said about giving Halibel synthesized blood is true, in fact almost all of the blood he's been feeding us has been manufactured. He's been working on a way to ween vampires off of feeding on humans. However there's a certain x-factor that's missing. There is something in human blood that calms the hunger to a degree that the fake blood doesn't. While you were going through the transformation he had you hooked up to real blood. When you woke up, however, he started you on the fake blood. You're body is acting like an addict. It's had a taste of the real stuff, and wants more. It's processing the fake blood more quickly, which is why you need to drink more often. I need to drink more often to heal the remainder of my wounds."

Ichigo stared down at the glass before taking an unwilling sip. "It still tastes and smells good," he said with a cringe.

"Until you smell the real thing," she said in a serious tone, "then you'll know the difference."

"It doesn't matter, I won't feed on a human," he stated plainly.

"And vampires?" She asked.

Ichigo was silent. It hadn't occurred to him that he would want to feed on other vampires despite his actions the night before. Stuck in his head were still the myths of vampires: they only wanted human blood. However, the way he attacked Rukia and the way she still smelled delicious to him told him otherwise.

"I won't hurt you, Rukia," he swore to her and himself. Her lips curled into a small, doubting smile.

"Will my sisters go through the same thing I did?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I can't promise anything," she answered, finishing her glass,"they're going through the month long version of the process. Sleeping through the entirety of the Rage should allow them to return to normal without an outburst like yours." She hoped.

Rage filled Ichigo's dulling golden eyes. His grip on the glass tightened. Fractures appeared on the glass before it quickly shattered. He hissed, the glass cutting into his hand.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, yanking out the pieces out of his flesh only to make the cuts deeper. "This is all Aizen's fault. If that bastard hadn't come to my house..." Rukia took Ichigo's hand into hers and began taking out the shards. She had been expecting an outburst of some kind soon. Ichigo's anger with her kind and what had happened to him would need to be expressed, she was just surprised he'd held it in for so long. She concluded the training with Kisuke helped him relieve some of his pent up rage.

"You'll only do more damage if you rip them out like that," she told him with a sigh. Ichigo scoffed and let her work. It was difficult for him to believe that just barely a month ago he was a normal seventeen year old boy. His biggest concern then was when he was going to get his homework done and making sure he returned home before curfew. Now he was a mythological creature trying to plot the demise of someone who had killed his family, changed his sisters, and who was over five hundred years old.

There was a soft rustling outside the kitchen door. Ichigo paid little mind to it, thinking it was only the wind blowing around the leaves of the trees and the shrubbery that surrounded the house. Suddenly Rukia's hand wasn't holding his. He looked up and she was no longer standing in front of him, and the door to the back yard was open.

* * *

Fin.

Ichigo has finally been changed into a vampire! What will happen next? Where did Rukia go? Will I learn to ever had chapters without spelling and grammatical errors?

Next time: Chapter Eleven For Survival.

P.S. Please R&R! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :).


	11. For Survival

**Author's notes: **So I should have said this a long long long long time ago: I would like to officially thank all of you who have added my story to their favorites list as well as those who put my story on their alert. It's nice to know that there are so many of you out there who enjoy this story and can't get enough of it.

Only two more chapters after this one (this may or may not include an Epilogue of sorts) and For Blood will be complete! But don't be sad! A sequel is on it's way and it promises to have action, adventure, and even more romance :). The final chapter of For Blood will include a brief summary of the sequel and...maybe a preview, I'm not sure...We'll see.

**P.S. **I'm thinking about listing the songs that make up the For Blood soundtrack. Some of the music on my playlist definitely sets the mood. I'll probably put it at the end of the last chapter for now, but I'll probably come back later and list them. As for the sequel I will probably list the songs per chapter and their placement.

For now I'll list one song that I think definitely sets the mood of the scene. Got back a chapter, if you're interested, and reread the scene where Rukia changes Ichigo (just about as they enter the room) and listen to Rev 22:20 by Puscifer.

**To my reviewers:**

Thank you so much for the reviews! You all are so awesome!

And now, on with the show.

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike. Can he survive?

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

For Survival

* * *

Ichigo stared dumbfounded at the empty space where Rukia had just been standing. It took him a moment to realize that she had been taken, and judging by the scent in the air he knew exactly who it was. With a growl he acted purely on instinct and flew out of the door and into the field beyond.

Renji had a pretty good hold on Rukia's wrist and was unsuccessfully trying to drag her towards a small black car that was covered in dirt and dings from driving on the rough terrain. He had only managed to get her so far due to her shock and surprise of his sudden appearance. At first she had been relieved to see him safe and sound, but when she noticed he was trying to take her away from Kisuke's she began to kicked him in the stomach and pulled her wrist free. He grunted but wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Rukia will you just stop it?" He shouted.

"No! Renji I already told you I am not going back with you!" She shouted, clawing at his arms. He hissed in pain but didn't relinquish his hold on her.

"And why the hell not?" He demanded.

"Because she's safer with us," Ichigo answered for her. He didn't have a weapon on hand, but he was pretty confident he could still take Renji on. The two of them were already on knife's edge from the first day they met, and the tension hadn't lessened any. Renji's face contorted when he saw Ichigo.

"I doubt that," answered a sweet voice. Ichigo turned and just barely dodged the silver blade of a strawberry-blonde's sword.

"Rangiku! No!" Rukia shouted, throwing another punch to Renji's face. "Don't hurt him!"

Rangiku stared at Rukia, still poised to strike. "Don't hurt him?" She asked, shock and confusion written all over her features. "But he's the one who kidnapped you and left Ikkaku for dead."

"No he isn't," Rukia insisted, finally wriggling out of Renji's hold.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, about to grab her again, "Master Aizen said-"

"Sousuke Aizen lied," she said, shooting a deadly glare back at Renji. "He killed Giles, and attacked me. Ichigo saved me before Sousuke could kill me and we ran. _Together_. " Her eyes narrowed as she stressed the last word. "We even called you, tried to keep you away from the manor incase he tried to kill anyone else."

"The battery was dead..." he stated, the fight fleeing his voice with each word. " I didn't get any message." Rukia smacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot! How many times have I told you to charge that damn thing?"

"But," Rangiku looked over at Ichigo who's dark brown eyes were still surveying the scene, trying to determine if an escape plan would be necessary, " Why would he lie and ...do those things?"

"Because he's after something," Rukia answered, hating how vague her reply was. Ichigo watched Renji, who leaned down and started whispering something to her. Ichigo felt his stomach drop and acted before his brain had anytime to register what he was doing. He appeared beside Rukia, pulled her into his arms and disappeared like a flash of lightening. He reappeared closer to the house Rukia still securely in his arms.

Renji glared at Ichigo, but Ichigo's quick movements weren't lost on him. "A vampire..." he said darkly. His eyes fell on Rukia.

"I thought Ichigo Kurosaki was a human, not a vampire," Rangiku commented scratching her head in confusion and studying the two of them. She tried to sniff the air, but the wind was dead. Ichigo was posed to run again, but Rukia was set on explaining the situation to her old teammates. She wanted them to understand what was happening instead of running again. Running only seemed to be causing more problems then solutions.

"He was," she said.

Rangiku's jaw dropped a little and Renji's eyes narrowed. They glanced at one another before looking at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Rukia you didn't..." Rangiku stared, wide-eyed at her previous captain. Rukia resisted bowing her head in shame. Several hours ago she was determined to change the way she viewed the world. She was no longer going to regret giving into Ichigo's demands. She set her jaw and held her head high. With Rangiku's fears confirmed she looked over at Renji, both wondering what they were to do now. The woman they had come to rescue had become a criminal. If they took her in now they would only be sealing her death warrant.

"You two should go home, forget you found us. Lay low so Sousuke doesn't suspect you and end up killing you like he did Izuru," Rukia said before pulling away from Ichigo's grip and returning to the house. Ichigo remained outside, not moving until he knew for sure what their decision would be. They had a brief conversation in such a quiet whisper even Ichigo was having trouble hearing. With one last glance back at Ichigo the two of them returned to their car and drove away into the night.

When he could not longer see their tail lights Ichigo returned to the house. Rukia was standing in the kitchen, talking with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Their location was known and it was no longer safe to remain at the house.

"Well, we needed a change in scenery anyway," Kisuke said with a disappointed sigh. "Our guest has been talking up quite a storm. We know now officially who has been behind the Harvest Chamber attacks."

"Who?" Rukia asked, though not sounding nearly as intrigued as Kisuke had hoped.

"Sousuke Aizen," he stated, his eyes growing dark.

Ichigo scoffed. "Figures."

"Where's you proof?"

Ichigo's head snapped around and his eyes narrowed. Standing in the doorway were Rangiku and Renji. She looked uncomfortable and unsure. Renji looked just as angry as he had before.

"I thought you two left," Ichigo snarled.

"We changed our minds," Renji growled back.

"Renji! Rangiku!" Kisuke exclaimed, happily clapping his hands together. "You've both decided to stop by! How nice!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as the eccentric blonde. Kisuke knew very well the two of them were already there.

"Proof, Urahara," Renji growled through clenched teeth.

"We'll show you," Yoruichi stepped in. She led the newcomers down to the basement, the others close behind. When they took them to the small room where the soldier was being kept, Renji simply stared.

"Keeping pets now Urahara?" he asked, a twisted grin on his lips.

The soldier chuckled nervously, but everyone ignored him.

"No," Kisuke said with a smile, "but Sousuke Aizen is. This is Garcia. He's the captain of one of the ten international teams receiving orders from Aizen as to which Chambers to destroy and when."

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Rangiku asked, eying the man suspiciously.

"Garcia and I have an understanding," Kisuke said, circling behind Garcia and placing a hand on his shoulder. Garcia jumped at his touch. "Anyway, Garcia has also told us where Aizen likes to vacation and what company he likes to keep. Would you like to see one of his subordinates? She's always excited to see new people."

Renji didn't answer, but Kisuke left the room and led them to the hall of clear cells. His composure broke down when he picked up several scents. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat.

"Oh, you've brought me more visitors, Kisuke, how nice of you," came the low, bored voice of Halibel. She stepped into the light and eyed Renji. "This one is rather cute, but the busty woman looks more delicious."

"What does she prove?" Renji asked, his nose curling in disgust.

"She's the nanny," Kisuke explained. Halibel wrinkled her nose. "She watches over those Aizen has transformed. She's also here to confirm what Garcia has just told me." Kisuke looked at Halibel who simply smiled, a hand on her hip. "Garcia tells me Aizen is building an arm of changelings forever stuck in the Rage."

Everyone stared at Kisuke, but their eyes fell on Halibel as she began to laugh.

"So you finally figured it out," she said, laughter still in her voice. "Took you long enough."

"How many?" Kisuked asked, his tone becoming serious.

Halibel shrugged, "I was watching over the first batch. Master Aizen has houses all over the world, who knows how many little mosters he has?"

"You lie!" Renji shouted, pounding on the wall of the cell. Halibel only smiled. Her dark fingers caressed the smooth wall.

"You only wish I was lying."

"Renji," Rangiku said, her voice soft. Renji looked over his shoulder at her. She was looking into the next cell, her eyes wide with fear at what she saw inside. Renji followed her eyes and his own widened.

"Newborn children?" his voice was full of fear.

"A failed part of Sousuke's army," Kisuke explained.

"You only hope," Halibel said with a coy smile, playing on everyone's uncertainty.

"They should be killed immediately-"

Ichigo flew at Renji and slammed him against the thick door. His fingers wrapped around Renji's thick neck and tightened like lion's teeth.

"Those," Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth, "are my two little _sisters_. Touch them, hell, even look at them the wrong way and I _will_ rip your tattooed throat out."

"Ichigo..." Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder. "He won't hurt them, I promise."

Ichigo glanced down at her before looking back at Renji. He released his grip on the other man's neck, and moved to the other side of the hall. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his eyes watching Renji to make sure he didn't make any movement he didn't like.

"Touchy subject," Kisuke explained to Rangiku with a shrug. "Back to the subject at hand. Do you believe us now?"

"Why the hell does it matter if he believes us?" Ichigo growled.

"Renji is currently a part of a Council security team," Yoruichi explained, "He has access to information about Aizen's whereabouts when he's not with the Council."

"If Aizen is building an army he's not going to do it where he can get caught," Renji broke in," He'll go to a private location he's kept from our records."

"Well it's a good thing we have our friend Garcia," Kisuke said with a wide grin.

Garcia gave up five of Sousuke's secret residences: one in Japan, two in the States, one in England, and one in Mexico. As informative as their guest was they still had a problem of possible houses and locations that Garcia wasn't aware of. This left them a wide range of possibilities that would be impossible for them pinpoint. For hours they all sat around the kitchen table trying to eliminate known locations and other places Sousuke could hide from the eyes of the Council.

Their only relief was that Sousuke had upcoming duties with the Council that required him to meet with the Western American Council to discuss precautionary and defensive measures for the remaining harvest chambers. With him out of the country it gave them ample opportunity to search out his other homes. Another plus side, Kisuke reminded them, was that they could safely get Rukia and Ichigo to England.

"And we won't be bored to tears," Rukia added. With a body of water and nearly a contenant between them, Rukia and Ichigo could conduct their own search of his English homes without fear of running into him. Rukia was confident she could take any of his subordinates.

"We'll have a much smaller area to check in England than any of the other possible locations," Rukia told Ichigo. "The British Council has room for guests to stay with them in their building. However, Sousuke often chose to stay elsewhere, so they began requiring that he arrive within fifteen minutes of being summoned," Rukia told the others.

Ichigo raised a curious eyebrow. "Why within fifteen minutes?"

"The English representatives are very punctual, and impatient vampires," Rukia explained, recalling her experience with Hiyori Sarugaki several decades ago. "They get a little short tempered when things don't run on time...or their way."

"Right," Yoruichi continued, "so you can expect wherever he was staying to be within this area." She drew a precise red circle around London. "However, that doesn't mean that's where he's keeping his little projects. Remember that we found Ichigo's sisters in a small house outside of Kyoto. Since Kisuke is going with Rukia and Ichigo-"

"_Actually_," Kisuke interrupted, "I think I'll stay here. There are a few things I have to attend to." Yoruichi raised a curious eyebrow at the sudden change of plans.

"Aren't you supposed to protect Rukia?" Ichigo asked, his brows furrowed.

"I have the greatest confidence in your abilities, Ichigo," Kisuke said with a smile. Ichigo was stunned, but the compliment was a big stroke to his ego so he didn't argue any further. Rukia, who would have fought this arrangement, didn't bother. By the time they reached England she should be completely healed and more than capable of taking care of herself as well as Ichigo. Though he was strong and fast as a vampire he was inexperienced when it came to fighting like one. The brief time he spent training with Kisuke wasn't enough to help Ichigo understand what it was to truly fight.

"Right then," Yoruichi thought for a second, reworking her plan. "Well then Kisuke and I will keep searching for hidden labs here. Renji and Rangiku-"

"I'm going with Rukia," Renji stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"No. We need you and Rangiku to return to the Council and let us know what's going on there," Yoruichi told him. Renji challenged her with a dark glare, but she didn't back down. Renji cursed through his teeth and glaring at Ichigo who was smiling in triumph. Feelings of utter hatred overwhelmed his heart.

"You all leave at dawn then," Kisuke said, just as the bright light of the sun peaked over the mountain tops.

Everyone nodded, Renji more grudgingly than the rest, and prepared for departure. Rangiku and Renji had a few words with Rukia before they left the house, and Ichigo and Yoruichi disappeared into the basement: Yoruichi for her own reasons, and Ichigo to say goodbye to his sleeping sisters. Only Kisuke and Rukia remained. She quickly listened to make sure everyone was out of ear shot. When she was sure no one was around she closed the gap and whispered quietly into his ear.

"You and my father were particularly close," she recalled, "and some of his more personal items were given to you after his death. Would you happen to have his-"

"Yes."

Rukia took a surprised step back. Kisuke had taken on a more serious composure and an honest smile on his lips. "I'll go get it."

Rukia smiled. "Thank you." She turned and headed for her room, packing the few things she'd brought with her from the cabin. When she was done she took her bag out to the Rubicon where Ichigo was already waiting, leaning against the car door.

"Renji and Rangiku already leave?" She asked, carefully setting her bag into the back seat.

"I think so, I think I heard the car leave not too long ago," he said in a bored tone. "So how are we getting to England?" He asked, following her back into the house to the kitchen.

"Kisuke owns a private runway and several jets. We'll be taking one of them to Russia, refuel, and continue on to England."

She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a wine bottle and two glasses. A sweet metallic scent infiltrated Ichigo's nose when she popped the cork. He salivated as she filled the glasses with blood. Ichigo readily took the glass, nearly finishing it in one gulp. As he set the empty glass on the counter he immediately began to feel disgusted with himself.

Rukia noted the crinked in his nose and set down her half finished drink.

"Ichigo, there is no reason to be upset with yourself," Rukia explained, setting her own finished glass down. "No human died for what you drink, plus it'll help to heal those glass cuts."

He shot her a dirty look.

"It's still human."

"Did you eat meat before the change?" She asked with a impatient sigh.

"What?" he asked, thrown off by her question.

"You heard me," she crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah, I did, but I don't see-"

"Did you feel guilty about eating those animals? Did you even think about the way they are raised and kept purely for the purpose of being killed and devoured by you and millions of other humans?"

Ichigo blinked several times as he tried to think about it honestly. "Well...no."

"Why?"

"I guess because they're just food," he replied with deeply furrowed brows.

"Food that provides your body with the nutrients it needs to survive," her arms dropped to her side and she gathered the glasses. She placed them in the sink but continued to speak. "Drinking human blood is no different. The human blood contains nutrients our bodies need to function properly. The only difference is that when a vampire who only takes what they need the human goes on living, just like a milked cow." She turned and faced him.

Ichigo stared at her for only a moment before they settled on the tile floor. It still didn't sit right with him, but Rukia had made a valid point. When she saw him bow his head and honestly think about her words a small smile curled onto her lips. She left him to his thoughts and went to tell Kisuke they were ready to leave.

* * *

Kisuke's private runway was located fifteen miles east of his house. A single hanger decorated the ten acres of cement and looked like it didn't get much use. When they arrived a skeleton crew of Kisuke's human employees was pulling a sleek, white jet out of the hanger, and preparing it for the long flight. Kisuke parked the Rukia's Rubicon next to the hanger. She hopped out and grabbed two long duffel bags from the back while Ichigo and Kisuke climbed out of the car. Kisuke went to check on the crew while Ichigo remained behind with her. She eyed the quiet Ichigo as she threw the bags over her shoulders. She hated seeing him in such a mood, but what was she to expect. Overall he was handling his situation much better than anyone else who would have been in his position. Exceeding well, she thought to herself. It was unnatural the way Ichigo had taken to being a vampire. He moved with ease and great speed, adapted to his strengthened sense within minutes, and already was conquering the haunting dreams. The only hitch was drinking blood. Normally she would have been patient with his dislike, but it was important that he remain vigilant with his drinking.

Kisuke had explained to her that because of Ichigo's unusual transformation it was vital that he continued to drink blood to stay off the possibly rage that was lurking in the shadows. They had disrupted the natural flow of events and Ichigo's body knew it. Rukia wanted to tell Ichigo the truth of why she pushed him so hard, but Kisuke told her it was unwise. Ichigo already distrusted himself. If he discovered that a beast still lurked and could take control if he strayed his will would crumble and distance himself from those he cared about.

"If he runs away from those who can help him," Kisukes words echoed in her mind, "he will only fall deeper into that hell."

Rukia could make no argument there. He was already placing a great deal of distance between himself and his sisters for fear of what he mind do to them. He would run away from her as well if he knew he was in danger of hurting her as well.

"Everything set?" she asked as she approached Kisuke and a member of the runway crew. A man pull the fuel line from the plane.

"Yes. Just a couple of more minutes and you can board." Kisuke said one more thing to the man standing beside him. The man nodded and walked off towards a small building beside the hanger.

Ichigo soon joined the two of them, still looking deep in thought and dejected. If she couldn't comfort him as she liked and how he deserved she would have to use another method, one she used for her hunter team. However, her attention was drawn away by a second car driving up next to the Rubicon. She set her bags down and watched with intrigue as Renji stepped out of the driver's side of the car. He had a scowl on his face, his jaw clenched unhappily as he approached her. She met him half way, partially in an attempt to keep Ichigo and him separated.

"What are you doing here Renji?" She asked. "You and Rangiku are supposed to be heading back to the Council. We need your eyes and ears."

"I just wanted to see you off," he growled. There was a pause as he looked over her head back to where Kisuke and Ichigo stood. "I don't trust him."

"Renji," she said with a sigh, "Ichigo saved my life, on more than one occasion. There is no reason you shouldn't trust him."

"I think he's jealous," Ichigo said, suddenly appearing beside her. His features were now more aggressive instead of mournful. She wasn't sure if she liked the change or not. On one hand he was currently out of his gloomy state, on the other hand he looked like he was ready to rip Renji's head off.

"What the hell would you know?" Renji spat at him, his hands curling into fists. Rukia pressed her fingers to her temples, sure a headache was coming on.

Ichigo smiled back at him. The look told Renji everything that Ichigo meant, and he snapped. He lunged for the orange haired vampire, his fingers poised to rip Ichigo's face off, but Rukia stepped between them, her arms crossed and her dark eyes narrowed.

"Enough!" She shouted. Both stopped and stared at the small girl, though neither of them looked like they were through. "We don't have time for this. Renji, go to the Council and keep an eye on Sousuke!"

Renji's eyes softened and his jaw fell open slightly. He attempted to argue with her, but she pointed to his car. "Go! Now!" Ichigo smiled triumphantly, but he wasn't off the hook either. As Renji turned to leave, his shoulders indicative of his rejection, she spun on her heel and glared up at Ichigo. "You. On the plane. Now." She wasn't shouting, but her voice was firm.

"But-"

"Now!"

Without another argument, Ichigo boarded the luxury jet. Rukia glanced at Kisuke who was smiling to himself. She narrowed her eyes, asking him what he was smiling at. Kisuke help up his hands in a surrendering pose. She picked up her bags and climbed the stairs to the jet. Once on the plane she carelessly tossed one of her duffels onto one of the comfortable looking chairs. She gently set the other next to the chair she would be sitting in. Ichigo had thrown himself into a seat and was gazing lazily out the window. He ignore the pilot who came over the intercom and told them that everything was set, and he didn't even notice when they took off. He was only pulled out of the daze when Rukia stood in front of him, glaring down at him with her dark violet eyes.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated that she was bothering him while he moped. The adrenaline rush he'd received with the prospect of getting into a brawl with Renji had faded, and forced him back to his original distress. She had already scolded him for trying to get into a fight, did she want to harass him for being depressed as well?

"Get over it," she commanded.

That would be a yes.

"What?"

"I said get over it, Ichigo." Her voice was strong and steady, her words sure, as if she'd given this speech a hundred times, though in all honesty she hadn't said anything like it once. "I know you hate the idea of drinking human blood for the rest of your life. It disgusts you. I get it, but stop moping and stop taking it out on other people. Remember who made the decision to change. I warned you, and now you have to live with the consequences of your actions."

Ichigo's eyes fell on the window, the ocean moving slowly beneath them.

"I can't keep having to cheer you up every five minutes." She greatly wanted to just sooth, comfort and embrace him like a child, but her voice was necessarily stern. "I need someone who can help me. If you want to continue to go on like this I will turn this plan around, kick your butt off, and continue to England myself. You're no good to me moping as you are."

"All right already," he snapped, glaring up at her. "Damn, I'll do whatever you want just shut up already."

Rukia smiled triumphantly and returned to her seat. She watched Ichigo, noting that the sadness had gone from his face for now. That confident "I can do anything" look suited him much better. If he had chosen to continue moping there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't dump him back in Japan, it was too dangerous for him there. England would be safer.

Despite Ichigo's better mood, the flight to Russia was a long one. They tried to occupy their time with sleep and planning out their search pattern for London. By the time they landed in a small town outside of London they had a series of locations to be searched.

A long black car was waiting for them on the tarmac. A slim man with straight, chin length blonde hair stepped out of the passenger side and waved at them as they began descending the steps. Rukia tensed and glared at him while Ichigo looked at the man confused. Kisuke said the British Council had arranged a ride for them, but this was not who she had been expecting to be in the car.

"Yo Princess!" the man greeted her. Rukia's eye twitched.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked, glancing down at Rukia.

"Shinji Hirako, he's a member of the British Council," she said, her teeth grinding slightly.

"You look pissed to see him," he commented, noticing the small twitch in the muscle just below her left eye.

"I _am_ pissed to see him," she muttered as she began climbing down the stairs. She didn't have a very pleasant history with the man waiting for her. "My first assignment just after I had been promoted to the Second Chair was to attend negotiations between the British and Japanese Councils for technology and information. I constantly dealt with Shinji, who has a deplorable excess of personality. He became so irritating that I struck him during a meeting..." Rukia cringed at the memory. "While he laughed it off and joked that he had fallen in love, my brother reacted differently. It was, to say the least, a very long and unpleasant trip back."

Rukia stopped ten feet in front of the car and glared at Shinji. He grinned obnoxiously at her before pounding on the hood of the car. "Hiyori get out here. The Princess looks like she's ready to bolt!"

Rukia hadn't thought about it before, but now that he mentioned it it sounded like a grand idea. She turned to tell Ichigo to get back on the plane when the door swung open, striking Shinji in the hip. He yelped in pain as a smaller girl with blonde pigtails stepped out of the car.

"Rukia get in the damned car," she demanded. Rukia didn't move from her spot. Her history with Hiyori wasn't much better than it was with Shinji. However, where Shinji smiled and laughed off Rukia's attack, Hiyori had run into the fight. Another embarrassing moment for Rukia.

Hiyori sighed before growling angrily with impatience. She rolled up her sleeves, ready to drag Rukia into the vehicle herself.

"Calm down, Hiyori," Shinji said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "being aggressive won't make her come with us any faster."

"Fine. You deal with her!" The tiny blonde snapped. Shinji sighed and glanced lazily back at Rukia.

"I know you aren't happy to see us, you probably would have preferred Rose or Lisa or...well anyone besides us, but everyone else is busy dealing with the arrival of Aizen and the arrest of Kaname Tousen, so we had to be the ones to come pick you up."

Rukia stared at Shinji, her eyes wide. "What do you mean his arrival? He's supposed to be headed to California to visit with the head of the Western American Council, not here." Rukia quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Kisuke's number, cutting off Shinji as he tried to explain the situation.

"Hello Rukia! Arrive safely?"

"What the hell is going on Kisuke?" She demanded, fear rising in her voice. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, but the idea of Sousuke coming to London had her deeply concerned. All she could think of was the pain of his fingers digging into the exposed muscle on her neck. She instinctively touched her neck, which had now healed. Ichigo watched her with concern.

"Ah, yes...well. Just a couple hours after your flight took off Rangiku called to let us know that Aizen's plans had been changed. Yamamoto declared that it would be best if Aizen had meetings with the British rather than the Americans. Maybe he wanted to save on gas..."

Rukia wanted to dive through the phone and strange him. He was calm and collected as if the man who had tried to kill her coming to the same place as she was staying was okay.

"What about lying low? Sanctuary? How am I supposed to avoid him if we're in the same building together?" she demanded.

Shinji raised his hand and cleared his throat. Rukia looked at him with a glare that said "what?".

"We've made quite a few changes to our building since you were last here. It's quite a bit bigger, plus...we have a few plans of our own. I'd be willing to fill you in on once we're on our way."

Rukia stared at him. Nothing had gone according to plan since the summer ended. She'd been winging it for the past four months, why stop now? She said goodbye to Kisuke, who could only offer her his apologies, and closed the phone before shoving it into her pocket. "Just great," she grumbled.

"So...partners?" Shinji held out his hand with a friendly smile.

"What choice do we have?" she said, taking his hand.

"None," Hiyori snapped. "Now get in the car. There's a lot we have to fill you in on before we get back to the Consulat."

The driver, a big, round man, took Rukia's things and set them in the trunk while she and Ichigo climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Hachi, home," Hiyori snapped once they were all settled in.

"Yes ma'am."

Hiyori stared at Ichigo who sat across from her.

"A changeling huh?" she commented, sounding relatively interested in him.

Ichigo stiffened. Hiyori studied him, her harsh eyes focusing on his before moving down the rest of him. "How old is he?"

"Two days," Rukia said. Hiyori's eyes widened.

"Really? No way!" She exclaimed, grabbing his face and examining him. "He looks too stupid to be able to control his natural urges in such a short time."

"Hey!" Protested Ichigo, waving her away with his hands.

"Kisuke used a new method of blood transfusion," Rukia informed her. "The urges were strong when he first woke up, but they quickly dissipated."

Ichigo cringed remembering how he'd attacked Rukia, and grew sick to his stomach every time he thought about how nice it would have been to taste her. The giant crack in the wall in Kisuke's basement was always a good reminder that he had come very close to killing her. That thought often forced the desire down into the shadows.

"Huh. Interesting," Shinji cut in, not sounding interested at all, "Now if Hiyori's done flirting I'd like to-"

"Shut up!" Hiyori screamed, striking Shinji over his head with her hand. She fell back into her seat and crossed her arms. She stuck her button nose in the air and glared at Shinji as he gingerly caressed his wound.

"You're so violent," he whined. Rukia sighed and glanced at Ichigo, wishing she'd had time to warn him about the unique behaviors of some of the particular British Council members. "As I was saying, before I was so _brutally_ assaulted, I'd like to fill you in on what's going on."

"Kisuke said Yamamoto changed Sousuke's schedule..."

"Yeah. Yamamoto wants to strengthen his ties with the B.C. We're currently the third largest holders of blood in the world. Of course I'm counting the W.A.C. and E.A.C. as one," he paused. "You know I don't think it's very fair that the States should have two Councils. We don't have two." When no one responded to his comment he sighed and continued on with his original point, "Yamamoto sent Aizen, who is ruthless in negotiations, to convince us to share our stores, but he's sending Sousuke right into a Coup d'etat."

Rukia and Ichigo stared at him.

"A Coup d'etat? Why?"

"A great deal of evidence as been presented to my self and a few other Council members proving that Kaname Tousen has betrayed the Council and its members by allying himself with Aizen and working with him on illegal projects and experiments," Shinji answered darkly. "Some even we can't turn a blind eye time has now come to deal with both."

"They're partners?" Rukia asked, slightly surprised by his implication.

"Sousuke Aizen's parents were Japanese, but they had settled in England before he was born," he continued to explain. "He was born and raised under the British flag, and raised for some part of his life as an Englishman," Shinji explained. "His parents eventually became members of the British Council, only to sometime later move back to Japan and become memebers of the Japanese Council." Rukia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "A rare thing to be sure, but the Aizen's were those kind of people. Everyone trusted them, you just couldn't help yourself.

"Aizen remained behind, living it up with his friend Kaname Tousen, who was being prepared to take over the Head of the B.C. from his father. Then his parents died. Killed in a freak accident. Aizen moved away from home and his best friend to fill his parents seats on the Japanese Council," Shinji paused, "I'd always been suspicious of Aizen. He didn't quite inherit that 'trust worthy gene' of his parents. So I asked Kisuke to keep an eye on him. He kept pretty quiet until the mysterious deaths of your family."

Rukia tensed but said nothing. Ichigo eyed her sympathetically.

"Kisuke and Yoruichi investigated their deaths, and while they couldn't find any hard evidence to prove Aizen and Kaname's involvement the signs were there." Hiyori huffed, and mumbled something about the ridiculous need for hard evidence. Shinji ignored her and continued.

"As you remember Kisuke left the Council that year. It was easier for him to snoop around if the Council wasn't restricting his movements. It's taken quite a long time, but the two of them are starting to get sloppy." Shinji grinned. "Kaname became far too trusting of his body guard who was the one who got us our evidence."

"So when will the coup occur?" Rukia sked, forcing down her anger.

"Tonight." Shinji's smile fell, giving away his nervous and anxious feelings. "Kaname is currently in a meeting with his head of security and personal body guard, Kensei Muguruma, a dear friend of mine. When he gets a chance, Kensei will secure Kaname. Then we'll move in on Aizen."

"What's your plan for him?" Ichigo asked. Rukia glanced at him and noted his tense muscles and narrowed eyes. It was obvious he was anxious to hear the plan and see if it would be possible for him to take part. The idea of someone else getting to Sousuke before him was very frustrating, but it was a problem he would have to deal with. If the British Council had a plan they weren't about to throw in a wild card and risk everything fall to bits.

"Aizen will be escorted to the Consulat per usual, and the moment he steps through the door we will take him prisoner."

"Yamamoto will see that as an act of aggression, and his patience is thin these days," warned Rukia.

"We have proof of Aizen's illegal experiments as well as his involvement in the Chamber bombings. Unless Yamamoto doubts his own eyes and ears I don't think we'll have a problem."

"What exactly is this 'proof' you have?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Video documentation of Aizen's experiments in a private home of Kaname's. The idiot actually recorded his crimes," Hiyori chuckled. No one else laughed.

The phone in Shinji's jacket pocket rang. "Yo!" He answered. The corners of his lips raised slightly. "Good. We'll be there in about five." He flipped the phone closed and replaced it. He looked at Hiyori. "It's done."

* * *

Fin!

Originally this chapter was much longer and ended with a nice cliff hanger...but then I did a word count and realized that put just this chapter alone at nearly 10,000 words. Longer chapters are nice and all, but let's pace ourselves. I know this chapter wasn't as fun as some of the others, but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less especially with the introduction of our British crew :).

Next time: Chapter Twelve For the Future.


	12. For the Future

**Author's notes: **So I apologize for being a little late with this chapter. I was puppy sitting for my folks and got distracted. However, here it is! I won't keep you. I know you're all very excited to read this chapter! Because of the splicing I had to do with this chapter and the last one the ending isn't quite where I would have liked it to be...but it's all good I'm sure you will all enjoy it just as much without the "bite your nails" cliff hanger.

Thank you to those that gave me reviews and selected this story as one of their favorite stories!

Now, on with the show!

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike. Can he survive?

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

For the Future

* * *

The old building the British Council previously used as their head quarters was an old house built on an estate owned by a Duke from some century Rukia couldn't recall. It had been a beautiful building with a stone carved exterior reminiscent of the Wilton House in Salisbury. The land belonging to the estate extended for several acres and had been well tended to. The house itself, however, had gone through a good deal and had begun to deteriorate faster than the British Council could repair it. Large water spots decorated the ceilings destroying the murals that had been painted there when it was first build, the wooden floors were rotted, and, though she would admit it to no one, there was a ghost that she was sure had followed her during her last visit.

So the Council moved, giving the land and house to some historical society who spent all of their time focusing on repairing and restoring the house to its former glory. The British Council members soon found a new plot of land where they could build their new head quarters. It was set in the middle of London, built between two tall and extravagant buildings owned by some of the worlds wealthiest businessmen. However, once construction was complete the Council's building towered over their neighbors by an extra ten stories. The ground entrance was grand with large windows allowing the human citizens to peek inside and see only elegance and beauty similar to a five star hotel. A stone fountain was set in the center of the marble floor, the sound of its water echoing off of the three story walls. Lush furniture provided comfortable seating for those who worked and lived inside, acting almost as a taunt to those who couldn't enter. None were admitted if their names were not on a list the door man, who looked like a retired club bouncer, held in his gloved hands, or were not recognized by him. Once inside you were escorted to the expensive and large desk where three humans acted as concierges. One was for the guests who stayed with the Council, another was for the offices of the Council's employees for their business front, and the third was for the Council members themselves. If you had a request of any sort it when through the concierges' first.

First, Rukia, with her bags in hand, and the others had to get through the door. Despite having two members of the Council with them, Rukia felt unsure about her and Ichigo's admittance into the building. The doorman looked unpleasant. If he was a human she would have entered the building with confidence, but he was most certainly a vampire, as was the white-haired man standing beside him. Kensei Muguruma, a man who stood a head taller than the doorman, looked like a wrestler dressed in an expensive Armani suit made him look far too slick to ever enter a ring. He nodded his white head and approached the four of them as Hachi drove off down the street.

"Shinji," he greeted the thin man with a hand shake as he stepped down the granite stairs.

"Kensei, if you recall Miss Kuchiki, she hasn't visited with us for some time, but I think she's rather unforgettable," Shinji motioned to Rukia with a coy smile.

"It couldn't have anything to do with that punch to the face could it?" Hiyori grumbled. Both Shinji and Kensei ignored her and continued with the introductions.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia is his sire. Kisuke sent them to us for sanctuary from the Japanese Council. They did a very good job of pissing off Old man Yamamoto," Shinji said with a satisfied grin.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the term "sire" which had long been retired in the first year of the twentieth century, and was far from pleased with the pleasure Shinji was taking with the disturbance caused by Ichigo's involvement and Rukia's betrayal.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kensei said with a nod. He looked back at Shinji completely focused on the task at hand. "We have secured Tousen, and the evidence of his betrayal is being shared with the other Council Members as we speak."

"Good. Things are finally going as planned," Hiyori snapped, "I'm tired of waiting. Bastard needs to go down."

"We still have to wait for Aizen to arrive, then prove our case to Yamamoto and the J.C. Otherwise we'll have a war on our hands," Kensei explained. Hiyori growled in response.

"How long do we have to wait?" She demanded, jutting the lower half of her jaw in an angry pout.

"His plane lands in two hours," answered Kensei, briefly checking his watch. "My team and I are heading out to secure the airport, and then escort him when he arrives as 'ordered by Kaname'."

"All right, see you soon," Shinji said with a wave.

Kensei nodded and motioned to five men in black uniforms waiting just inside the entrance of the building. All six men climbed into a motorcade of black SUVs which had just pulled up.

"Well, lets begin setting up for Aizen's arrival," Shinji said. Hiyori huffed and marched angrily inside the building. The others followed after her, the doorman nodding to each.

Hiyori waved to the three men sitting at a large desk set off to the left. They all nodded respectfully. Hiyori stomped her way to a long hall at the very back of the grand entrance room. On each side were five elevators with bronze polished doors. Hiyori pushed the button of one on the very end and waited for it's arrival.

"Where are you going Hiyori?" Shinji asked curiously as the rest of them approached the hall of elevators.

"To go tell Mashiro what's going on," she snapped. "It takes forever to explain things to her." A small chime echoed in the hall as the elevator doors slid open before her. She stepped in, sticking her toungue out at Shinji as the doors began to close again.

Shinji sighed and turned to face Rukia and Ichigo.

"I'll let you know when Kensei picks Aizen up. Until then Rose here," Shinji motioned to a tall, thin man with long blonde hair who suddenly appeared next to him, "will take you to your rooms. Since we don't know how long you'll be staying with us we gave you two of our suites."

"That's a very gracious offer, thank you," Rukia said with a polite smile, knowing suites were often reserved for respectable guests from other Councils. Shinji bowed slighty before waving to another man standing just at the edge of the hall. The two of them walked towards one of the elevators at the end of the hall, whispering to one another.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Rose said with coy smile. "If you would please follow me, I'll take you to your rooms."

The British Council building was nearly the opposite of the Japaense Council's. Yamamoto designed the Council chamber and guest bedrooms deep below ground, the kitchens above ground along with the servants quarters. The British Council building was tall with a total of thirty floors above ground, and a parking garage below. The Council member meetings took place on the top floor where Kaname's, the Council Head, suite was also located. Below were several floors meeting rooms where visiting Council members and liaisons would meet to discuss international concerns, as well as offices for their own national company which provided an extra source of income and cover. The next two floors were personal flats for the British Council members who chose to live in the building, which all of them did. A training room was stationed on the next two floors allowing for plenty of room for one on one combat as well as group simulations. The guest floors followed for several floors below the training room, and more offices below them. The last three floors were entirely dedicated to the large lobby.

The elevator doors slid open with a pleasant bing and Ichigo, Rukia, and Rose stepped out into a marble hall lined with a total of six doors.

"Fourteenth floor, guest quarters," Rose informed them, leading them to two doors to the right of the elevator. "These will be your rooms, each has its own bathroom, small living room with a television and a telephone. The phone automatically connects you to the front desk who can then send your call out to wherever you want. James is on duty tonight and will fill any requests you have. He'll also let you know when Shinji has called about Aizen's custody status."

Rose bowed and returned to the elevator, leaving Ichigo and Rukia standing in the empty, silent hall. Rukia opened her door and headed inside, breifly noting the traditional Elizabethan design of the room.

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked, still standing in the hall, leaning against her doorframe.

"Wait for Kensei to return with Sousuke in two and a half hours and contact Yamamoto," she replied, setting her bags down on the bed. "Until then I'm taking a shower." She quickly smiled before closing the door in his face.

Ichigo stared at the dark wood for a moment before shaking his head and going to his own room. A shower sounded like a great idea.

* * *

As the water washed over his skin he went over what had occurred in the last half an hour. He and Rukia had come to London to hide from Aizen and the Japanese Council. They had come up with a plan to find Aizen's houses and discover hard evidence to prove his betrayal to the Japanese Council as well as the whole of the vampire society. However, they arrived only to have the British Council tell them they had everything under control. Now Rukia and Ichigo were left to themselves, sitting around waiting. Kensei would return with Aizen and the Council would sentence him to death, unable to deny the evidence Shinji would present. Where, in all of this, was his justice, his chance at revenge? Would he simply have to settle for someone else killing Aizen? Would he be satisfied with this ending?

Ichigo turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a white towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. Steam rushed out of the room blocking his eyes from seeing the small form sitting on the edge of the bed, but not her scent.

"I thought I locked the door," he grunted, tightening his hold on the towel, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"When I was thirty I travelled with a group of thieves for a little while," Rukia said with a bemused smile. "Lock picking was one of the basics." She was now dressed in a clean white vest-like shirt, that button down the middle, and jeans. Her eyes flashed over Ichigo's body before settling on the duffle bag sitting on the bed next to her. Ichigo watched her, and noticed how sad she looked and how gently she touched the duffle.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked up at him as if she'd been pulled from a dream. "Oh," she said recovering, and quickly unzipping the bag. From it she pulled a black scabbard. A broken black chain dangled from the pommel of the hilt, and the guard was shaped like a right-hand swastika, a charm to bring good fortune.

Rukia stood up from the bed and closed the distance between them. The scent of water and cherry blossoms filled his nostrils and sent shivers down his spine. She held the long katana up to him and smiled sadly.

"This sword belonged to my father," she said. His eyes snapped to her face, but her hair hid it in shadow. "You remind me of him and his ideals. I think he would have liked you, human or not, and I can't think of anyone else who he would want to have it." She held the sword up to him for him to take.

"Rukia...I can't take this..."

"It hasn't been held in over fifty years. It's just been gathering dust in Kisuke's safe. Please," her eyes met his and he felt his will power slipping away with every breath. Finally, after much internal debate, he gave in. He reached up and gently grabbed the scabbard with one hand.

"Thank you," he said with a gentle smile. With his free hand he reached up and brushed her cheek with his kunckles, wiping away a single tear. A light blush crawled across her cheeks. She reached up and wrapped her slim fingers around his hand. Her tough sent waves of fire rushing up his arm. She held it for a second before pulling it away and letting it go.

"You should get dressed."

Without another word she left the room, leaving Ichigo to stare at the midnight black sword in his hands, wondering how he'd fallen into this strange world.

The phone rang while Rukia was still in her room. Ichigo was dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans given to him by Kisuke before he'd left Japan. He stood over the bed examining Rukia's father's sword with awe and a sobering sense of respect. Ichigo didn't know who Rukia's father was, he had only seen a picture of the older man in one of the portraits that decorated the halls of the Japanese Council, but just looking at the sword he seemed to understand Rukia's father and know that they would have truly enjoyed one another's company. Ichigo was so lost in a dream of "What if" that the ringing phone barely registered. On its sixth ring he rushed over to the small desk and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he asked, his brown eyes still on the black bladed sword on the bed.

"Get down to the lobby," was all the voice said.

Ichgio stared at the phone as the dial tone filled the room. He hadn't been expecting Shinji's voice, and the urgency in his tone struck an unnerving chord in his chest. He heard Rukia's door open and quickly replaced the phone on the base. He rushed out the door and met Rukia in front of the elevator. A crease appeared between her thin black eyebrows, expressing her deep concern for the message she'd received on the phone.

"What's going on?" he asked, the elevator doors opening as he approached.

"I'm not sure," she said stepping into the elevator. "But it can't be good. Shinji sounded stressed, angry, and..." Rukia paused. The elevator descended and Ichigo watched her carefully.

"And scared," he finished for her. She nodded.

Neither of them spoke as the elevator raced towards the lobby. Hiyori, Rose, and several other people Ichigo didn't recognize were standing around Shinji when they stepped out of the elevator.

"What happened, Shinji?" Rukia asked as they approached the group.

"That idiot," mumbled Hiyori, her voice hitching between vowels. When Ichigo looked at her she turned her head the other way.

"Kensei's team has been..." Shinji searched fo rthe right term, "...annihilated."

"What?" Both Ichigo and Rukia stared at him.

"H-how?" Rukia asked.

"According to reports made by a surveillance team in the area, Aizen's plane arrived early, catching Kensei's team off guard." Shinji looked grave. "He brought with him a small army of newborn changelings, and other vampires. It was almost as if he knew we were waiting for him."

"Kensei and his team?" Rukia asked.

"Kensei and one other man are alive," Shinji explained, "they're in critical condition, but the rest of his team didn't make it."

"Where is Sousuke now?" she asked, anxiety constricting her breathing.

"We don't know."

"How do you not know?" Ichigo demanded. "A small army of hungry vampires shouldn't be that hard to find. Just follow the screams."

"You haven't been a vampire very long," snapped Hiyori, "So allow me to explain." She pointed to herself, "Me pureblood vampire. ME smart, know how to conceal myself."

"Despite their larger numbers," Shinji continued, ignoring Hiyori's condescending remarks, "Aizen is familiar with England, and can find ways to disappear. Many vampires know how to blend in, that's why the majority of humans think vampires are mythological creatures, pieces of fiction. Aizen won't be caught so easily now."

"So what's the plan?" Rukia inquired.

"We've called a meeting of the Council members. By the end of the night we should have a new plan of action, especially after we've talked to Kaname." Shinji's eyes were dark, his playful smile from earlier gone.

"He won't talk," cut in a tall man with big lips and an afro. "Kaname is loyal to death and beyond."

"Even if we leave him alone in a room with Hiyori and Mashiro?" Shinji asked forcing his playful tone and attitude to return. Hiyori struck him over the head, but even that didn't have as much power as it normally had. Kensei's condition was greatly affecting them.

"Kaname is very patient. He can deal with those two," Rose added. "He has been for nearly half a century."

Shinji scoffed. "Fine, but talking won't hurt any, even if we're the only ones doing the talking." He motioned the others to go to the elevator. When they had all left Shinji put a supportive hand on Hiyori's shoulder.

"Kensei will have his revenge." They stared at one another for a long moment. "I promise."

Hiyori nodded and followed after the others. Shinji then turned and addressed Ichigo and Rukia, who were still trying to figure out what to do with themselves.

"I suggest you return to your rooms and try to get some sleep."

"Why can't we go to the meeting?" asked Ichigo.

"It's considered treason to invite a member of another Council in on their meeting," Rukia informed him.

Shinji nodded, "The elders of our Council are rather paranoid about losing their secrets to other Councils."

"Wait," Ichigo interrupted, "Rukia's no longer a part of the Japanese Council, remember? They think she's a traitor."

"It's only my word they have that I am longer a Council member." Rukia turned to Shinji, "We'll wait, but can we use your training facility?"

"Sure," Shinji replied, "It's on the eighteenth floor."

"Thank you." Shinji nodded and headed for the elevators.

Ichigo stared at her, confused by her request.

"Come on," she said, leaving his questions unanswered. Ichigo followed her to the elevators. They stopped on the fourteenth floor and grabbed their swords.

* * *

Like everything else in the British Council building, even the training room was grand. It was easily three times the size of the dojo in her brother's basement. The walls stretched over two stories. A single wall was lined with mirrors so people could watch their form, and the rest were covered with thick padding. Along the far wall were shelving units which held a large variety of weapons ranging from the stone age to the modern day hand gun giving those who practiced in the room the ability to train under any and all conditions. Of course, for a guest to gain access to the floor and the weapons that particular guest had to be given permission from the Head of Security himself, or one of the higher ranks within the Council.

"So why are we training again?" Ichigo asked, moving to the center of the large room, swinging the black blade as he walked. "I've already trianed with Kisuke," he grinned. "I nearly beat him."

He whipped around and barely managed to stop Rukia's white blade with his own.

"What the hell Rukia?" he stared wide-eyed. Her light violet eyes were like stone: cold and empty. She grunted as she forced her blade closer to his throat. His brow furrowed as he managed to push her back. She cleared twenty feet before her feet lightly touched the ground. They glared at one another, neither moving.

"You weren't even close to beating Kisuke," she said sharply, "He was letting you get the upper hand, testing your abilities and fighting skills. I'll admit, you're fast, even for a newborn, but you lack experience."

Rukia flew across the room, her whitebalde glistening under the fluorescent lights. Ichigo managed to block her following attacks with ungraceful ease, but it steadily became more difficult. Rukia was moving more quickly and swinging her blade with great precision. No matter how aggresive she became Ichigo remaind on the deffensive, never striking, even when she landed several blows. Warm blood slid down his cheek and arm, staining the collar and sleeve of his tattered shirt.

"Damn it, Ichigo! Fight back!" she yelled. "Forget that this is practice. Forget that I am a woman. Right now I'm the enemy. How do you expect to protect yourself and others from Sousuke, or even exact your revenge if you're constantly on the defensive?"

She charged and Ichigo blocked. He had trouble imagining her as the enemy. In his dreams she was far more than that, but as her blade bit into his skin he felt something in the pit of his stomach boil.

_Cut her._

Ichigo tensed, earning him another cut.

_Even the score. Make her bleed. Make her beautiful blood cover her body. _

Ichigo stumbled backwards, his hand clutching his head.

"Wake up Ichigo!" she swung down, but Ichigo managed to stop her blade. Rukia smiled, glad to see him regain his composure, but the smile faltered when he looked up at her, his eyes a familiar bright gold.

Ichigo turned to an aggressive offense, swinging his blade with a speed that rivaled Kisuke's. Rukia was able to block most of his strikes, but she still felt cold steel slide across her skin. Ichigo cried out with glee as blood slid down her neck, arm, and stomach, her scent filling the air. He rushed forward and wrapped his fingers around her throat. Rukia managed to land several kicks on his chest, but he didn't flinch. He only smiled giddily before slamming her into the floor. Boards splintered under the pressure. Ichigo swung his leg over her body and straddled her. He released his sword and grabbed hers, throwing it across the room. One hand remained on her throat, while the other pinned her wrist to the floor. She cringed as he leaned in, his wet tongue sliding up her neck. His entire body shivered as he licked the blood off her cheek.

"I-Ichigo," she stuttered, hoping his name would bring him back from the depths of his primal urges like last time. He faltered for only a moment before he settled at the base of her neck and bit into her flesh.

Rukia cried out and began to struggle against him, but Ichigo's removed his hand from her throat and pinned her other arm in place.

"Ichigo! Stop!" She demanded, cringing as she felt her blood being suckled from her. She continued to fight, her legs kicking in the air. She bucked her hips to try and throw him, but nothing worked. Her mind and vision became fuzzy the longer drank from her. She was sure he was going to drain her completely when Ichigo's body tensed. He loosened his hold on her wrists, and lifted his head. His eyes were now a deep brown, hers were almost white.

"Rukia?" His eyes searched her face for an explanation. When he saw his hands on her wrists he quickly removed them. "I'm sorry," he quickly mumbled, putting together the pieces. He began to move off of her when her hands grasped his shoulders. With a quick movement she forced him to the ground and rolled on top of him. Her teeth immediately sank into the base of his neck. He fought against her grip for only a second before he realized what it was she needed.

She didn't feed for half as long as Ichigo, and her hold was more gentle. The bruises on her wrists quickly faded as she drank, but her cuts didn't disappear. She soon released her hold on him, but she felt too weak to lift her head. She lay limp on top of him, her head nuzzled into his neck and her breath heavy. Ichigo listened to their slow and steady heartbeats before speaking.

"I am...so sorry," he apologized, his voice low and rough as though he'd been screaming at the top of his lungs. "I don't' know what came over me. I-"

"It's okay," she interrupted, her voice unusually soft. "I should have noticed you were hungry. I should have asked Shinji for some blood when we first arrived. I forgot that as a newborn you need blood more often than I do. The lack of nutrients threw you into a Rage. My blood should sustain you for less than half a day or so. Vampire blood, even pure blood, isn't as filling and won't last you as long."

Grunting, she managed to stand. Ichigo stood after her. They walked to the elevator, leaning on one another for support, their bodies having taken a great toll from feeding. Before they reached it the whole building rocked, and the loud sound of thunder filled the air. Rukia was thrown into Ichigo just as the ceiling above them crumbled.

Down on the first floor the dust and debris began to settle. The head clerk coughed and sat up, holding his bleeding head in his hands.

"Ugh, my head," he complained.

"Gin," came a calm, deep voice, "relieve him of his headache."

A tall, pale man with silver hair and a large, unpleasant grin, appeared behind the clerk. His hands embraced his head and twisted it to the right, snapping his neck like a twig.

"Now," Sousuke said stepping out of the dust, a bemused smile playing on his lips, "Where is my fiancee?"

* * *

Rukia woke up lying on something relatively soft, comfortable, and familiar. The scent that filled her nose was spicy, warm and intoxicating. If it had been up to her she would have stayed right where she was. The slow, muffled beating was like a lullaby helping her relax and lulling her to sleep. but a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach forced her to open her eyes.

The room was dark except for a few surviving emergency lights which created small, bright beams of light illuminating the disastrous scene before her. Nearly all of the ceiling had collapsed, bringing with it several pieces of office furniture from the floor above. Water burst from the pipes like rain, settling the dust and making large puddles on the debris-covered floor.

With a groan Rukia pushed herself to her knees. As she stretched her back she saw a flash of white and she instantly felt as though someone had struck her over the head with a two-by-four. Clenching her teeth and biting back the pain she looked down at Ichigo who was lying unconscious beneath her, his forehead bleeding from a large gash. As she focused her thoughts she remembered that he had grabbed her and shielded her from the falling ceiling when the shaking began.

"Damn it Ichigo," she grumbled. She brushed away the dust from his head and orange hair, inspecting him for any more wounds. When she brushed his cheek his eyes opened and he groaned.

"What happened?" he asked as he clutched his head.

"Either we just had a serious earthquake, or the building has been attacked," her eyes flashed with anger. "And I'll give you one guess as to who it was."

Ichigo cursed and sat up immediately regretting the choice. He groaned before cursing. "Damn it!" He took a few deep breaths before looking back at Rukia. "What the hell is he up to?"

"I'm not sure, but he's probably planning on rescuing Kaname, and..." She didn't want to think about him coming to find her.

Ichigo stood and helped Rukia to her feet. "We should go find the others."

"No," She said, dusting off her clothes. "First we need blood. Our little exchange earlier left us too weak, and I guarentee you we're going to have to fight. We won't do well against an army of Raging newborns if we just go running around senselessly, especially me." She searched the room for their weapons. she spotted them buried under some of the rubble not too far away from them. "First we should stop by my room. I had James bring up a couple bags just before Shinji called us." She pulled their swords from the concrete. "Then we'll go find Shinji and the others and still be prepared to face an army if necessary."

The explosion had taken out the main power, making travel by elevator impossibly, so Rukia and Ichigo were forced to take the stairs. As they descended four floors down they could hear low, feral growls echoing in the stairwell originating from the lower floors. The growls were followed by screams and the smell of human blood occasionally mixing with the smell of vampire blood.

They made it to their floor without being discovered and quickly entered Rukia's room. Damage to her room was severe. A support beam had given way and knocked a large hole in her wall, connecting her and Ichigo's room. Rukia ran to the black fridge in the corner and pulled out two bags of blood. She gave the second bag to Ichigo and the two of the drank in silence.

When they'd had their fill Rukia grabbed her katana from the end of the bed and moved to the door. She quietly opened it and peered into the dimly lit hall. She heard nothing and saw no signs of movement. The army, she figured, was busy gorging themselves on the office workers they'd found on the lower floors. Rukia made sure the the coast was clear before motioning for Ichigo to follow.

"We'll head up to the top floor," she whispered before they reached the stair case. "Shinji and the others should-"

A silver blade glinted in the dim and flickering lights, giving Rukia enough time to duck.

"Rukia!"

Rukia stood and glared at her attacker.

"Ichigo, go to Shinji without me," she stated, her voice as cold as ice and her eyes not leaving the grinning girl dancing from foot to foot before her.

"But-" Ichigo tried to argue, disliking the idea of leaving Rukia all by herself. Rukia, however, was an experienced fighter.

"Go!" she snapped, "I'll be fine. Newborn or not, Momo is no match for me," she said with an angry grin. Momo's smile faltered and her nose curled.

"Bitch," she spat, swinging her blade at Rukia, who dodged it with ease. Ichigo hesitated, but on receiving a nasty glare from Rukia he turned to leave, watching Momo's quick but sloppy strikes.

"I'll see you up stairs," he said at the door.

"I'll be there," Rukia said with a smile before blocking Momo's sword. When she was sure he was climbing the stairs Rukia turned her full attention to the traitor.

"I see Sousuke changed you, and found a way to get you through the Rage rather quickly," she stated, smelling the air surrounding Momo. The only humanity she smelled on the young girl was the blood on her breath. Rukia felt her stomach curl as she wondered what Giles would think of what his granddaughter had turned into. "I can't say it's much of an improvement."

Momo scowled, but quickly recovered with a girlish giggle. "You know, after you and Ichigo ran away Master Aizen confessed to me he was only using you. He never wanted to marry you." Rukia could make no argument there. Sousuke Aizen was brilliant at manipulating people, and no one was aware of it until it was too late. "He told me he was never interested in you, never loved you. He loves _me_."

Rukia stared at her as if a hydra had busted into the hall and just bitten off her head. "Excuse me?"

"Jealous?" Momo asked with a triumphant smirk.

"Hardly," Rukia scoffed, "I'd prefer it if my lovers weren't usuing me."

"Master Aizen loves me! He _needs_ me!" Momo snapped, rushing towards her and swinging her blade. Rukia blocked the strike, remaining calm, all emotion stricken from her features. Momo's attempts to rile Rukia were failing.

"If he loves you so much then why did he put you on the front lines?" Rukia asked.

"Because he trusts me to get things done," she stated angrily through clenched teeth. She swung her sword sideways, another attack easily avoided.

"You can never trust anyone who's willing to kill their own family," Rukia said, her voice acting like a sharp blade of ice striking Momo's heart.

"I didn't kill my grandfather," Momo said, her anger briefly being replaced by grief. "Master Aizen didn't mean to-"

"Don't kid yourself," hissed Rukia, "you killed Giles the minute you allied yourself with Sousuke."

"No!" She screeched, throwing herself at Rukia, her blade ready to strike. Rukia didn't move. As Momo came at her Rukia raised her own blade. White sliced through muscle and bone with ease.

"Accept your fate," Rukia sated coldly, not bothering to look back at Momo as her head rolled off her shoulders and thumped dully onto the floor.

"That was down right cold of ya, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyes snapped to the stair well doorway behind her, her blood soaked blade ready to engage in another fight.

"Gin," she said icily, recalling what Sousuke had told her about Gin drinking her sister dry. The image, which would have brought tears to her eyes was used as fuel for her hatred. "You're one to talk, killing nearly an entire family of pure bloods."

Gin chuckled and stepped into the hall, the light reflecting off of his silver hair. He glanced down at the headless body of Momo and sighed. He looked back up at Rukia and smiled. "Did Master Aizen tell ya my secret? Oh well. I should tell ya, blood purity doesn't matter to me, and, " his grin widened, "judgin' by the guy you married way back when, an' the comp'ny you've been keepin' I'd say it shouldn't matter to you neither."

"It doesn't, but that doesn't change the fact that you killed my sister," Rukia's eyes flashed and she tightened her grip on the white hilt of her sword.

"Oh yeah," he said thoughtfully, as if he'd just recalled the fact. "You do look an awful lot like Miss Hisana now that I think about it." His nostrils flared as he smelled the air. "Smell sweet like her too. I wonder if you taste as good. Master Aizen and me don't always agree on such things."

"You'll never get to find out," she snarled.

"No, prolly not seein' as you're Master Aizen's property, but I see someone else has," he said point to her bruised neck.

Rukia's hand flew to the collar of her neck where she felt the bite marks Ichigo left behind. She mentally cursed at the vampire venom. Normally bruising would have healed with drinking blood, however, vampire venom prevented such quick healing. The bruise would remain for another day at least.

"It doesn't matter," she stated, removing her hand and narrowing her eyes.

"'Spose not," Gin said with a shrug, "Just makin' an observation."

"Stop observing and start fighting," she demanded.

"As you wish, Miss Kuchiki" he said with another shrug, pulling out his own sword.

* * *

It didn't take Ichigo nearly as long as he thought to get to the top floor. He was sure it had something to do with being a vampire. If he had still been human he was positive he wouldn't be half as far as he was, and wouldn't be breathing either. But the air was reaching his lungs, unimpeded, as he pulled open the door.

Two guards greeted him with swords at his neck.

"Stand down!"

The guards looked back at Shinji, immediately lowering their blades.

"You're lucky they were unusually hesitant," Shinji said darkly, his usual toothy grin gone, "Normally they would have taken your head off the second you walked through the door." Shinji ordered the guards to stand outside the stairwell door just as the ferral growls of Aizen's army echoed off the walls. Shinji motioned Ichigo further into the marble hall, while several other guards appeared and posted themselves outside the door, closing it securely behind them.

"Where's Rukia?" Shiji asked, not sounding at all too worried about her, despite the current situation.

"Taking care of a rat," Ichigo said coldly. He easily recalled how Momo had helped Aizen and lied to the Japanese Council about Rukia and him. Once it would have gone against every fiber of his being to kill or let anyone else kill another person despite what crimes they may have committed, however, in this world of immortals, Ichigo found himself less sympathetic, especially when they were mixed in with a man responsible for destroying his life.

Shinji didn't ask Ichigo to elaborate on his answer, the blonde just nodded his head and led Ichigo down the dark hall. The flames of candles flickered against the marble walls, lighting their way and casting soft yellow glows on small portraits. Ichigo didn't bother looking at them, his mind was focused on other things beside critiquing art.

"The explosion took out the power, and did a good deal of physical damage to the emergency lights," Shinji said, " It's quite a problem for our human workers and guards."

At the end of the hall was a set of secure double doors. In front of them were eight guards, their swords drawn and at the ready, standing watch outside. Shinji ignored them and pushed the doors open, which creaked and moaned as the revealed a large, elegant room beyond. The walls were smooth and curved, creating a circular room half the size of the training room on the eighteenth floor. The ceiling was a dome, a sky light in the center allowed the glow of the full moon to shine down upon the round table in the center of the room.

But that view couldn't beat the one that ran along the far walls of the room. The walls were made completely of glass, allowing for a panoramic night view of London. Ichigo was stunned, and would have continued to stare in awe if not for Shinji drawing his attention to the nearly filled fifteen chairs surrounding the table. Ichigo only recognized half of them as people he had seen in the lobby hall earlier in the day.

"Damn it Madison A! Quit being a coward, grab your rusty ass sword, and fight!" Hiyori shouted, perched half way on the table ready to launch herself across the room at a group of three, similar looking old men. Unlike their younger counterparts, these men looked relatively calm and unmoved by the current situation. When Hiyori failed to insight some emotion from the old men she scoffed and threw herself back into her seat. "Useless bastards."

"Thinking with cool and logical minds will allow us to come up with a successful plan of action to defeat Sousuke without his death," the one named Madison A explained. Hiyori and another girl with dark hair scoffed.

"Aizen must be tried fairly along with Kaname," another old man added.

"And we will _try_ to capture him alive," Shinji cut in. Surprisingly enough, everyone at the table relaxed. Ichigo assumed it was because each opposing group probably thought he would side with one of them.

"Shinji," Madison A spoke, "finally a voice of reason."

"We'll try to capture him alive, Madison," Shinji continued diplomatically, "but you must understand that there is a chance Aizen might be killed while resisting capture."

The older men contemplated his words for a few moments. They talked amongst themselves before breaking apart and looking at Shinji.

"Very well," they reluctantly agreed.

"All right!" Hiyori jumped out of her seat and grabbed her sword from where it rested against he side of the chair. "Let's go kick some traitorous ass!"

"Wait Hiyori!"

She'd reached Ichigo and Shinji when Madison A spoke up. She narrowed her eyes and waited for the old man to depart some piece of wisdom upon her. Ichigo smiled, amazed he could find something so humorous in such a dark situation.

"What is it now, old man?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Members of the Council should remain in the security of the Chamber. Let the guards fight."

Hiyori whipped around and glared at Madison A. "Fuck no. I'm not a coward. I'm not going to wait around for Aizen and his minions to come breaking down the door. Stay here and wait for death if you want. Let's go."

Ichigo and Shinji followed Hiyori out of the room. He noted a few of the other younger vampires get up and follow them out as well.

"Who were the old guys?" Ichigo asked as the guards closed the doors behind them.

"The Madison brothers," Shinji explained. Hiyori scoffed at their name. "They're triplets and the eldest Council members we have. Hiyori hear likes to address them by letter."

"Madison A doesn't shut up," Hiyori cut in, "Madison B is always quiet and thoughtful, and Madison C just kind of stares off into space. A colossal waste of life If you ask me."

"Well we didn't ask you," Shinji grumbled. Hiyori turned on her heel and was about to punch Shinji when Ichigo cut it.

"So what's the plan?"

"We take it floor by floor," Shinji told them, "We've been watching Aizen and his army on the security cameras - battery powered," he quickly answered, "and so worth the extra money for withstanding an explosion of that magnitude."

"Focus Shinji," a dark haired woman said.

"Fine," he scowled, "Aizen and some of his followers are on the main floor, probably sipping tea while his evil little minions travel from floor to floor, taking out as many people as they can." Shinji's eyes darkened . "Twenty people on the lower two office floors have already been drained and devoured. Last we looked the majority of them army is on the ninth floor right now."

"What's there?" Ichigo asked.

"Workers quarters."

"Late night like this at least half of them will be in their beds sleeping," Rose stated in a mournful tone.

"Rose, Lisa, and Mashiro," Shinji ordered, "I want you three to go down to the servants quarters, cleanse the floor and get any survivors out. With Aizen blocking the first eight floors and we'll have to take them up to the Council floor.

Hiyori snickered.

"What's so funny?" Shinji dully inquired.

"Old man Madison A is going to hate that," she smiled, gleefully clapping her hands together. Shinji rolled his eyes and turned to face Ichigo and the remaining Council members.

"Ichigo, Love, Hiyori, and I will join you until the pathway is clear. Then we'll be going after Aizen himself."

Ichigo stiffened and felt strange emotions wash over him. Fear was easily recognized amongst the feelings, as well as desire and anticipation, but there was something else dancing in the shadows of his heart. Shinji didn't leave him any time to think anymore about it.

"Aizen and his experiments can no longer be allowed to wander the halls of our Council any longer."

* * *

Fin! One more chapter to go! I hope you're all excited about the conclusion. As a bonus I will be including a little snip bit of the sequel **For Love** :D.

Next time: the final chapter For Love.


	13. For Love

**Author's notes: **Okay I lied about this being the last chapter. There will, in fact, be an epilogue along with a preview of the sequel! This is one of my favorite chapters because all the questions are answered and quite a bit of action! I won't keep you all, so on with the chapter!

**Summary:** Ichigo stumbles upon a deeply kept secret of classmate Rukia. He's pulled into an unknown world of vampires where tragedy and death follow your every footstep and wait to strike.

**Rating: **T: There is a great deal of violence, gore, bloodshed, and language.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

For Love

* * *

White flashed in front of Rukia's eyes as her head smashed against the wall. She hissed and clutched the back of her skull as dry wall crumbled and fell about her, covering her in dust. Warm liquid coated her fingers and the smell of her own blood filled the air.

"Damn it," she grumbled, struggling to her feet. She lifted her blade, but it visibly shook from her unsteady hands.

"You shouldn't have let your toy go, Miss Rukia," Gin said with a smile plastered to his face. "It looks like you could use his help."

Rukia glared at Gin, her eyes flashing dangerously. She just needed one good shot. Gin was far too cocky for his own good, and he didn't seem to be aware of a gaping hole in his defenses. It had taken her some time and several injuries to find it, but now that she knew where it was she could easily defeat him. She simply needed another opening.

Rukia took her stance, wobbling slightly. "I'm fine without him," she said with a smile.

"Not by the looks of it," he said with a large grin.

"Looks can be deceiving." Rukia lunged at Gin. Just before she reached him she feigned to the left and managed to slip behind him. She smiled as she swung down. Gin looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. Before her sword could strike its target Gin whipped around with such unexpected speed, and struck her in the stomach, sending her flying down the hall into the opposing wall. It crumbled on impact and buried her in rubble.

He stared curiously at the pile of concrete and drywall, waiting for any sign of movement. The lights flickered off for a second. In that brief moment Gin closed the distance between him the pile of debris. Tilting his head to the side, Gin forced his hand into the rubble and scrounged around until his skeleton fingers wrapped around warm skin. With little effort he pulled Rukia out, dust turning her hair gray like his. He held her up by the throat and examined her.

"My, my, my you sure are a pretty thing, even when covered in cuts, blood, bruises, and dust. Blood suits ya, Miss Rukia," he whispered in her ear. Rukia cringed and slightly opened her eyes.

"Same with you," she choked out. Steel sliced through flesh and Gin's blood stained her white blade. Gin released his hold and jumped back. Rukia fell the the ground, her legs giving way beneath her. She wanted to get to her feet and finish him while he was still shocked, but her legs felt too weak to support even her light weight.

Gin gingerly touched the nine inch slash across his abdomen, and looked curiously at the blood that painted his pale fingertips.

"Hm," he hummed thoughtfully, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them. "Not bad."

Rukia crinkled her nose and tried to stand again, she was losing her chance to finish this fight. Despite how she tried to force herself to her feet she was simply too light headed and weak from the amount of blood she'd lost and the wounds she had sustained during this small battle.

"If we're done playin' now," he said as he approached her, his grin never faltering. He grabbed her upper arm and lifted her to her feet. She raised her sword to strike him again, but he easily took it from her and tossed it on the floor. "Master Aizen wants to meet with ya."

"Why?" she hissed, struggling against his grip.

"Man shouldn' have to have a reason to meet with his betrothed."

"Except we aren't engaged," she corrected him, stumbling over her feet as Gin pulled her down the stairs. He supported her weight with little trouble. "That tends to happen when your fiance tries to kill you and your friends."

"Well, couples have their squabbles an' spats. With a bit of work I'm sure things will end happily," Gin said. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What's the point of him going through all of this and still playing up that we're getting married?" she asked. She couldn't help but be curious about the game Sousuke was playing. "Either way I still can't give him what he wants."

Gin didn't answer her. He slipped his arm under her legs and around her back.

"Wha-"

Gin leapt into the center of the stairwell. The two fell fourteen stories, and Gin landed with unexpected, and surprising grace and ease. The concrete, however, gave way beneath him, creating a small crater. Gin released Rukia's legs, but continued to have his arm wrapped around her waist. He escorted her out of the emergency stairwell and into the main lobby.

They were immdediately greeted by two female Newborns, who snapped at Rukia from a distance, like junkyard dogs chained in place. They were young, Rukia estimated they were between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, too young to be turned into mindless killing machines. They most likely had families who had no idea where their children had gone, if they were alive or dead. Rukia clenched her jaw as her hatred for Sousuke grew. How many more families had to be destroyed by him?

"Down , my pets," came a smooth and familar voice. The hairs on the back of Rukia's neck stood on end. A chair behind the host's desk swivled to reveal Sousuke dressed in a black suit with a white button down shirt. His brown hair was slicked back and his hands played with the hilt of his sword. "We wouldn't want to hurt the Princess."

Even in this dangerous situation Rukia's eye twitched.

Sousuke's brown eyes traveled over her body, eying her like a homeless man eying a steak. Rukia stood straight and proud, her nose in the air. She would not cower before him, she would not show him any sign of weakness.

"Miss Hinamori?" He asked, his eyes finding Gin's. Rukia felt Gin stiffen beside her.

"I'm 'fraid the little Missy here put an end to her rather quickly," he answered, his voice steady despite his body language. He put a hand on Rukia's shoulder, "She put up quite the fight, this one."

Sousuke's eyes fell on Gin's stomach where his tattered clothes were stained with blood.

"I see that," Sousuke said with a bemused grin. "Well," he continued, standing up from his seat, "Despite the sad loss of our devoted Miss Hinamori, I think things have turned out rather well. It doesn't seem as though she has sustained any serious damage." Sousuke stood in front of her, his eyes focusing on her chest.

"Do you mind?" She snarled, crossing her arms. Sousuke smiled.

"No need to be shy, my dear, we're all adults here." Sousuke waved his hand and two men dressed in uniforms similar to Garcia's grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her body. Rukia smiled, recalling that these were men from the bombings, humans. Humans she could take. She tried to pull her arms together, expecting them to fly through the air, but she was surprised when they didn't budge. She quickly sniffed the air and discovered she had been gravely mistaken about their identities.

"These particular masked men are several of my personal guard whom I trust with my life," Sousuke explained. "Lowly vampires, as the Council calls them, because they are not from the pure blood lines like them, but very helpful." He took a step closer to her. His fingers played with the top of her shirt which was buttoned just above her cleavage, the skin of his fingers grazing hers, leaving a trail of unpleasant fire as they moved down. He popped the buttons open until there were no more and the shirt fell freely open revealing the black bra beneath as well as a good majority of her skin.

Sousuke only smiled as he reached up and caressed the small scar in the center of her chest just between her breasts. Rukia clenched her jaw but didn't jerk away. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"The shell is undamaged," he said in a satisfied tone, more so to himself than anyone else in the room.

"Shell?" she asked curiously. Sousuke looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, the shell. You, my dear."

"What do you mean 'shell'?"

"Let me explain," he said, removing his hand from her skin. "Your family was thought to have been of the First's direct bloodline."

"Yes, a common theory," replied Rukia with a bored tone. She had heard such thoughts all of her life, and was particularly bored with them. "The same is thought of with the Yamamotos, the Kuchiki's and the Forgotten family destroyed only years after the First's own death, but these connections and many others claimed by other families are only speculative. These are stories shared from Grandparent to grandchild in an attempt to place one family about the rest. They want to pride themselves on being the purest of the pure."

"There is some truth in what they claim," Sousuke said. "All of us are descendants of the First in some manner of speaking, but there is no such thing as a pure blooded vampire except the First himself. However, when it comes to those who are directly descended from the First, born into his familial line, your family is the only one."

Rukia scoffed, "You're insane. It's well known fact that the First never had any children."

"On the contrary," Sousuke continued, enjoying sharing his knowledge. " The First and his wife did have children, but they had them in secret."

Rukia hated to admit it, but she was slightly intrigued to hear what Sousuke had to say. The history of the first vampire had always been shrouded in mystery, to the point where many thought he was simply a myth created to explain the existence of vampires. Many times she had asked her parents about the First, questioned them about his existence, but they never told her much about him. What she learned of him, she learned through other children and her tutors. Sousuke's version was vastly different from what she had been taught.

"The First feared knowledge of his children's births would lead to their deaths. So he sent his wife away whenever she was preparing to give birth to them. She bore him two daughters, and only two." Sousuke held up two of his fingers and Rukia immediately thought about biting them off. "They attempted to have others, but were unsuccessful. Of the two that were born the eldest was unable to produce children, while the youngest was born fertile. The eldest would live to take care of her sister's only two daughters, one capable of having children, the other not. And so on and so forth."

"So what you're claiming," Rukia questioned skeptically, "is that my mother, being the youngest of two daughters, was the fertile daughter who gave birth to only my sister and I? And that Hisana was incapable of having children, where as I, if I ever have children, will give birth to only two daughters?"

"Exactly." Sousuke grinned.

"Yeah, that's pretty solid proof your presenting," Rukia said with biting sarcasm. Sousuke ignored her remark.

"A vial of the First's blood was gifted to his infertile daughter, a keepsake to make up for the inability to have children, if you will." Sousuke laughed to himself, finding the sentiment unnecessary and ridiculous. "It is rumored that even a drop his blood holds unimaginable power. However, the first born daughter cherished the gift too much to use it. She kept it in the vial and upon the birth of the next generation of sisters, she gave it to her first niece. The daughters continued this tradition until..." Here he paused and smirked.

"I was very close to getting it from your Great Aunt many years ago," his eyes faded as he recalled the memories. "She kept it fused with her skin as a bracelet with a protective covering. I managed to take it from her. It took a good amount of wooing, and she lost a hand in the process, but I think it was worth it."

Rukia curled her nose, recalling the many portraits she had seen of her deceased Great Aunt without her left hand. No matter how many times she asked, her parents never told her how her hand had been lost.

"But your aunt, the Lady Kuchiki, and your father were able to retrieve it before I could use it," Sousuke recalled with a disappointed sigh," And since then I have been trying to get it back."

Sousuke's eyes regained their dark luster and focused on Rukia. His confident smile returned.

"Your aunt, took possession of the vial from your Great Aunt before she died in a tragic and _unforeseen_ accident, and kept it sealed in a necklace she wore at all times, burned into her flesh so it would never be removed until the birth of your sister."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Is that why you killed my family? For blood?"

"I understand your anger," he said thoughtfully, "I didn't plan on killing them at first, but when we discovered that the Blood did not reside with your sister, as I had thought, it became necessary to silence them. I couldn't have them sharing my secret with the other Council members. It was trouble enough keeping your Great Aunt's mutilation away from Yamamoto's ears, but the death of your sister? It would have been too much trouble."

"Serves you right that you didn't find what you wanted," she tried to mock, but the wounds of losing her family were ripped open once more, and she couldn't keep her voice as steady as she would have liked.

"Yes well," he continued, "it seems your mother and Aunt decided to switch things up after the incident with your Great Aunt. Instead of giving it to your sister they gave it to you when you were a born, sealing it beneath your rib cage." His fingers glided over the scar. "They hoped, when I arrived to take over my parents place on the Council, under the watchful eye of the other Council members, I would stop searching for it . A fatal mistake on their part."

Rukia narrowed her eyes as Sousuke lowered his lips to her ear.

"It's a shame your mother decided to make the switch," he whispered. "Your sister would have died, your parents would have lived, I would have what I wanted, and the First's blood line could carry on through you." His lips brushed her cheek before he whispered, "I think we would have had beautiful children."

"Like I would have ever had children with you," she hissed.

He smiled and shrugged before plunging his hand into her chest.

* * *

The emergency stairwell that lead the way from the top most floor to the grand entrance was packed full of newborn vampires going through the rage. They were a sea of clawing and biting animals, climbing over one another as they tried to force their way into a hall where office workers slept. When the building had first been attacked, several of the workers managed to catch wind of what was happening and woke the others. Together they created a relatively affective barricade, preventing the small army from gaining access . But the desire to gorge themselves on human blood was too strong, and soon the sea blood thirsty monsters broke through and the smell of human blood quickly filled the air. Had Ichigo not had enough to drink before he separated from Rukia he was sure the smell of fresh human blood would have sent him into his own Rage.

Ichigo, along with the other Council Members who chose to fight, were stationed on a higher floor, watching the army over the rails and trying to come up with an affective plan. As he stared down at the army his thoughts wandered to her. When she didn't meet him and the others on the top floor, nor on the way down to the workers quarters he separated from Shinji and the others and stopped on the fourteenth floor to check on her. Momo's headless body was on the ground, not a drop of blood on her sword that lay discarded two feet away from her. It was evident who had won. But if she had succeeded in killing Momo where had Rukia gone? Was she on the floor with the office workers, fighting to drive back the starving army?

Without an answer and with his concern for Rukia growing, Ichigo forced himself to return to Shinji. As much as he desired to go on and fight on his own, even he had to admit that being with others was safer.

Shinji and the others soon settled on a plan of "hack and slash" and rushed to the floor of office workers. Despite their strong numbers the army stood no chance against experienced fighters, especially since the majority of them were constricted by the walls and the rails. The numbers of the army on the floor greatly decreased in a matter of minutes, leaving the surviving members of the army to wonder if continuing forward was worth the food.

"Even with their lack of intelligence it seems they know trouble when they see it," Shinji with an amused smirk, balancing his sheathed sword on his shoulder.

"Shocking," Hiyori mumbled. "This is going to take forever to get through."

"Then I guess we should get started," Love said with a grin, drawing his sword. Ichigo contemplated releasing his weapon, but when he looked into the hungry, feral faces of the changed he saw in them his sisters. Had Kisuke not rescued Karin and Yuzu they would have certainly been here with the army, feeding and killing senselessly. The thought made bile begin to rise in his throat. His decision was made.

"I'm going ahead on my own," he said, grabbing the rail and jumping over it.

"Wait!" Love called down after him. He glanced back at Shinji. "What do we do?"

Sinji responded with a shrug. "We stick to the plan and wish him the best of luck. The fewer the numbers here, the less leverage Aizen has."

"Quit your gabbin' and start fighting. These vamps aren't gonna kill themselves," Hiyori yelled over her shoulder as her blade cut through the neck of one newborn and the arm of another.

"All right, quit your bitching," Shinji said with a scowl, releasing his sword.

The ground shook beneath Ichigo's feet as he landed, dust filling the air and making it difficult to see. Ten floors above him the newborns struggled to make a decision as to whether or not to retreat and face the wrath of their master, or go forward and meet the steel of their enemy. A few stumbled down the last stair case and gawked at Ichigo, fear clearly evident in their hungry eyes. Ichigo made no move to attack, which sent them into even deeper confusion.

Taking a chance, the newborns ran past Ichigo and threw open the door. He watched them leave and waited. Aizen stood on the other side of the door, a man who had single-handedly destroyed so many lives. Ichigo could end it. He could kill Sousuke. All he had to do was walk through the door and cut off Aizen's head. Unsheathing his sword, Ichigo pulled open the door and walked through it.

The lobby was utterly destroyed. Cracks splintered the marble floors and traveled up the walls. Holes riddled the ceiling revealing parts of the floor above. Pieces of concrete slab hung precariously on pillars, and the fountain had fallen into hundreds of pieces, drenching the floor with water and rubble. Even the bullet proof glass that lined the front entrance of the building was damaged. Outside debris of the building was all over the street, cars damaged and their alarms going off. Bodies littered the floors and streets, and the scent of blood and burned flesh was potent.

A small group of newborns were crowded around one spot, their attention away from Ichigo. The few newborns that had run past him in the stairwell circled around the outskirts of the group, desperately trying to get to the center.

"Ah, it seems some of our soldiers have returned," came a deep voice from the center of the grouping, "and they brought a friend."

All bodies turned to face Ichigo, none of their faces familiar except one.

Sousuke Aizen made his way to the front of the group with a confident air and a smug smile. Ichigo noted the blood that stained his clothes and his right hand, which was clutching something, up to his wrist. Ichigo tried to smell who's blood it was, but there were so many scents in the room it was difficult for him to pick it out. Could he smell...cherry blossoms?

"Ah, the young human boy who tried to save Rukia Kuchiki's life and steal her heart," Aizen said with a smile, "but I'm afraid I've beaten you to it. I'm currently holding _that_ in my hand."

Ichigo stiffened. Aizen lifted his hand and unfolded his fingers, presenting a small vial coated in blood. Ichigo stared at, the fear that had gripped his heart settling into relief.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ichigo asked with a laugh. "What the hell is that thing?"

"This," Aizen began, holding up the small, three inch tall bottle, and staring at it lovingly, "is the reason for everything I have done."

"A bottle? A bottle is why you blew up stores of blood, killing thousands of humans? Why you killed hundreds more to create a mindless army?" Ichigo growled angrily, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. Aizen continued to smile.

Something in Ichigo snapped. He flew towards Aizen with incredible speed. The older vampire had very little time to pocket his precious item and draw his own blade, but steel clashed against steel and hot amber glared into cool brown.

"My, aren't we fast," Aizen commented in an amused tone. The small crowed surrounding Aizen surged forward, prepared to fight and die for him, but with a quick glance from their master, the crowd fell back. Aizen pushed Ichigo back with the blade of his sword. Ichigo landed light only his feet and quickly charged at his opponent. Predicting his speed Aizen easily stepped out of the way of Ichigo's attack. Ichigo growled and swung his black blade sideways. Aizen blocked the blade with his own and smiled.

"The Black Sword of the Fumiko family," Aizen mused, "I heard it was buried with Ryoke Fumiko's body. How on earth did you get it?"

Ichigo sung at Aizen but his sword only cut air. "Rukia gave it to me."

"Oh? How unusual for Rukia to have given away something as sentimental and valuable as her father's sword." Aizen easily dodged another of Ichigo's attacks. The black sword cut through the wall leaving a long slash in the concrete and drywall. Ichigo growled and continued his assault.

"I must say," Aizen continued, his tone casual as the two of them danced around the room, "you did a wonderful job of thawing the icy layers that were around her heart. Ever since the death of her husband, Kaien, Rukia had always been cold towards humans-" Aizen smiled and ducked under Ichigo's sword as he cut horizontally through the air. "For her to have protected you from the very beginning... well...it's simply amazing. I hear she even took you to go see her old teacher, Kisuke Urahara. I'm sure she would have been very proud."

"Why," demanded Ichigo as their blades met once more, "do you keep talking about her like she's dead?"

The corners of Aizen's lips twitched upwards and he relaxed. Ichigo's blade drew closer to Aizen's throat, but he remained unconcerned. Ichigo hissed.

"Because...," whispered Aizen, his brown eyes falling to his left. Ichigo followed his gaze and his eyes widened, "...she is."

The small crowd of rabid vampires had gradually cleared the floor and moved to the edges of the room as to avoid being cut by either their enemy's or their master's blades. Lying where they had all stood, in a slowly spreading puddle of her own blood, was Rukia. Her skin was as white as her sword, her lively violet eyes lifeless and dull, and wide with fear. A small trail of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her shirt was spread about her on the floor, stained with blood from the gaping, bloody hole in the center of her chest.

"Rukia!" His heart felt as though cold fingers had wrapped around it and squeezed.

"She will not answer," Aizen said said with a smile. "To get the vial hidden behind her heart I had to break through it. It's a strike that no one can survive, not even a pure blood vampire."

Ichigo's grip tightened on his sword, his eyes focusing on her porcelain face, trying to imagine the smile he had so often seen but taken no notice of. He kept imagining the wounds healing and her eyes blinking before she looked up at him and smiled. He could even hear her voice asking him what was taking him so long to finish the job. His own heart clenched and ached when he realized she wasn't going to get up, and she wasn't going to speak to him.

"Could you please hurry?" Aizen asked, "At the rate it's taking for reality to occur to you I imagine I might actually die of old age."

Ichigo's eyes snapped to him and narrowed.

"Die, you son of a bitch," he growled.

Ichigo's black blade pushed against Aizen's, forcing the older vampire to take a step backwards. Ichiog pulled away and swung his blade with great force and speed snapping Aizen's blade in half. Aizen's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered. He managed to slip past Ichigo and make it safely to the other side of the room.

Ichigo suddenly appeared behind him, his amber eyes glowing with hatred.

"Wrong move," he said darkly.

Aizen managed to glance over his shoulder before the cold black steel of Ichigo's sword sliced through his neck like a warm butter knife through butter. Aizen stared, wide-eyed, at Ichigo. He fell backwards into the wall and slid to the floor. Blood slid from the long cut across his neck, and as his head leaned backwards against the wall a gap appeared between the skin. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

Many of his soldiers shifted uncomfortably, but made no sudden movement for fear of Ichigo's blade.

"Maybe cutting your head off will do the trick," Ichigo spat at Aizen. He sheathed his sword, not bothering to wipe the blood from the dark blade, and walked over to where Rukia's body lay. He ignored the confused soldiers about him, the fear in their eyes telling him they had started to value their own lives. Even Gin remained stationary, a smile of intrigue on his lips.

Ichigo knelt beside Rukia's still body, ignoring the blood that seeped into his clothes, and looked down on her with sad eyes. His knuckles brushed her smooth, cold skin. Grief quickly settled onto his heart as he tried to imagine what life would be like now that she was gone. They had known each other for only a few months, but he felt like he was losing his family all over again, like his best friend he had known all his life had just passed. He clenched his jaw and laid his face at the base of her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia," he whispered, his lips brushing her cold skin.

The atmosphere in the grand entrance was heavy as the small army and remaining general watched their enemy grieve over Rukia's body. They respectively kept their distance and remained silent until there was movement. The soldiers grew more anxious, and raised their voices. Ichigo was sure they were recovering from the loss of their leader and preparing to fight him. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and raised his eyes. The soldiers looked excited and happy, as though they hadn't just lost their leader.

"Interesting."

Ichigo's heart jumped when he heard Aizen's voice. He lifted his head and stared over his shoulder. Aizen stood, his hands on either side of his head to ensure it wouldn't fall from his shoulders as he rose. The skin and muscles melted together and sealed the deadly wound.

"What...what the hell?" Ichigo said, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. No one could recover from having their head severed. No one. How had this man alone manage to keep defeating death?

Sousuke looked up and smiled at him.

"Let me explain," he said with the air of an educator. "The bottle I took from Rukia contains the blood of the First vampire, born before the days of Babylon, the only true pure blood. His abilities are ten times the potency of today's current 'pure bloods', meaning he can heal much more quickly and to a greater extent. Death cannot touch him." Aizen touched his neck and expected the skin where the wound had once been. "Had you cut off my head before I took a drink of his blood I would most certainly have died. However, even a single drop of his blood can give the consumer some of his greatest abilities-"

Aizen's eyes suddenly fell to the floor beside Ichigo. Ichigo glanced down, his eyes falling onto Rukia. In the cavity of her chest he could see a small pulsing muscle begin to emerge from the ripped valves. As it grew larger and the beat more regular, the muscles, bones and veins around the hole began to mend themselves, pulling together as her flesh melted into itself, closing the gap in her chest. Aizen's soldiers shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to make of all that was happening around them. They were excited by their master's miracle revival, but a second miracle?

Once the wound was completely closed Rukia's chest began to heave as she took in the burned air into her lungs. Her eyes snapped closed and she began coughing. Ichigo slid an arm under her back and lifted her up gently. Her small body shook against his as she coughed up the blood that had filled her lungs. As the blood began to leave her body her coughing eased. When she was finally able to take a steady breath she opened her eyes and gazed up at Ichigo.

"I...Ichigo?"

"Yo," he said quietly with a smile, his heart leaping for joy.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

'Saving you' is what he wanted to say, but he hadn't saved her. He had been too late. Aizen had already killed her by the time he had arrived, and their situation hadn't gotten any better.

"Well, this is quite interesting," Sosuke said watching the couple with intrigue.

"What?" Ichigo asked, "Not what you expected to happen?"

"No it isn't." Aizen inspected the bottle and made a sound. "Hm. It seems the bottle was fractured while in Rukia's chest, letting some of the blood slip into her own system, preventing her from completely dying. Without a heart beat to push the blood through her system her healing took much longer than my own..." Sousuke tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully for a moment. His eyes then fell on Gin.

"Gin? Care to explain how this might have happened?"

"I didn' strike her in the chest. I was real gentle," Gin quickly stated with an 'innocent' smile. Sousuke contemplated whether or not he was telling the truth, but with a shrug he determined it no longer mattered. What was done was done. "Very well then. It shall remain a mystery. Gin, it's time to go."

"All righty then." Gin motioned to the soldiers. They all nodded and marched out of the building, one of the more sane vampires speaking over a walkie talkie, signaling the others. The newborns followed, confused but eternally obedient.

"What the hell, Aizen?" Ichigo shouted. He thought to chase after him, but he didn't want to leave Rukia's side.

"We've gotten what we've come for, no need to over stay our welcome," Aizen said with a smile as he moved to the shattered windows.

The stairwell door was torn off its hinges and a blood soaked Hiyori and Love came charging through. She quickly scanned the room, her eyes landing on Ichigo and Rukia before flashing over to Aizen. The tall man stood in front of the broken door of the entrance and smiled at her.

"Aizen! You bastard!" Hiyori charged at him, her sword drawn and hungry for blood. He continued to smile as he swatted her away with an open hand. She flew backwards, hitting a pillar and breaking it in half. The large pieces cracked and crumbled on impact.

"Hiyori!" Love rushed to her side and pushed off pieces of rubble.

"Farewell," Aizen said with a smile.

"Sousuke!" Rukia shouted, her hand stretched out to stop him. Ice suddenly formed in the palm of her hand. Layers of more ice quickly formed into a horizontal pillar racing towards Sousuke with great speed. Aizen turned, his eyes widening in surprise. Before the ice could consume him, a dark figure pushed Aizen to the floor, and was engulfed by the ice himself. Aizen stared up at his savior with apathetic eyes.

"Thank you, and farewell my friend," he mumbled. Regaining his composure he stood and stared over his shoulder at Rukia. "Nicely done, my dear." Without another word he disappeared into the night, Gin and the surviving soldiers close behind him.

"Well isn't this interesting."

Rukia and Ichigo turned to see Shinji standing in the open doorway of the stairwell, his clothes ripped and covered in blood. Behind him were the other Council members who chose to fight along with a few of the surviving office workers. The Council members looked to be in one piece, but the employees were cowering in fear, their eyes moving around the room, trying to spot any signs of danger.

"Ichigo did you have to make such a mess?" Shinji asked as he limped into the lobby, using his sheathed sword as a cane. His eyes fell on the fountain and he sighed. "Man, I really liked that thing."

"I didn't do all this," Ichigo said defensively.

"Kuchiki?" Shinji asked, looking down at her, wondering if she had been responsible for the destroyed fountain.

"Just the blood stains and the ice sculpture," she tried to joke. She struggled out of Ichigo's arms and stood. Ichigo followed suit and prepared to catch her if her legs gave way beneath her. However she found her body unexpectedly strong. She walked to the end of the ice and peered at the dark figure trapped inside. "It's Kaname Tousen."

"He escaped?" Ichigo asked, rubbing the cold surface to get a better look at him. Fractures appeared and quickly spread across the icy surface. "Shit!" He and Rukia jumped back as the ice brust into thousands of pieces and covered the floor.

Shinji picked up a dark piece. "Hm, Kaname pop cycle," he said thoughtfully. The small piece fractured into another thousand pieces at his touch. "Shame you didn't get Aizen."

"I tried," she mumbled, disappointed with herself, "But I didn't exactly expect this to happen. How often do you create pillars of ice with a swish of your hand?" Shinji thought about it for a moment and contemplated answering when Rukia interrupted him. "Anyway, where were you?"

"Picking up the dead bodies of several of our Council members," Shinji said darkly, all humor gone from his body. "While most of us were busy trying to secure the offices Kaname managed to over power our guards and take out the Madison brothers and three of our other members."

"Bastard!" Hiyori screeched, waking from her blow and jumping to her feet. She searched the lobby for Aizen but froze when she saw Shinji and the others gathered in a small circle. She stomped over to them and glared up at Shinji. "Where the hell is he?" she demanded.

"Gone," he stated simply with a shrug.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" she growled.

"As in _not here_," he said with a frustrated sigh.

Hiyori struck him over the head before stomping toward the shattered glass door. When she noticed no one following she wheeled around and growled. "What are you all waiting for? Take any longer and we'll lose track of him!"

"We're not following after him, Hiyori," Shinji told her calmly, letting the tiny pieces of Kaname fall to the floor.

"Why the hell not? We need to get him for what he's done!"

"What we need to do is recover," he replied with an exhausted sigh. "Look around you, Hiyori. Half of the elder Council members are dead, the building is destroyed along with them, the workers are barely alive, Rukia and Ichigo just survived another encounter with Aizen, and our own surviving Council members are injured. Aizen didn't bring all of his army with him this time. We can't go chasing after him in our condition and expect to win."

Hiyori scoffed. "Fine, coward, have it your way." With a frustrated huff she crossed the room and headed for the stairwell, pulling out her phone and dialing as she walked.

Shinji gave order to Love and Rose telling them to arrange a motorcade to take the injured to the closest hospital. He then turned and faced Rukia who was now leaning on Ichigo.

"You both look like death. You should get some rest," he told them.

Rukia and Ichigo shared a look before nodding their agreement and making their way to the stairwell

* * *

Fin!

I hope you all enjoyed! Please, please, please share your thoughts and feelings via R&R because...you love me :).

Next time: Chapter Fourteen Epilogue.


	14. Epilogue

**Author's notes: **I apologize for the late update, but the holiday's got in the way. However, here it is! This is officially the last chapter of** For Blood**! Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. The fact that so many of you loved it so much to review and add it to your favorites list makes me so happy! I'm glad that I could give you all something to read that you truly enjoyed.

For those of you who want this story to continue, see a more final beat down of Aizen, and further develop the relationship between Rukia and Ichigo: have no fear! The sequel promises to have more action, more fun, and definitely more romance! If you enjoyed For Blood be sure to keep an eye out for** For Love**!

Think I've pushed the sequel enough?

**P.S. **I know I promised a playlist for the chapters for this chapter, but organizing a soundtrack for reading is taking a lot longer than I thought it would. So the playlist will be added eventually (I may even include it in one of the chapter of For Love). For now you'll just have to live with theme song for this particular chapter: Destiny (piano version) by Naoki Sato from the anime X OST. So if you play it while you're reading set it on repeat I think it will really set the mood :).

Anyway, thank you to all my dedicated readers and reviewers!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Epilogue

* * *

Winter had settled over Japan. The South was experiencing a light winter where the snowflakes barely lasted an hour, while the North had nearly two feet fall in one night and promised to stick around for several weeks. Central Japan, which often fell pray to dry winters, was having a rare snow fall, covering the streets and tree tops with several inches. Children, dressed from head to toe in warm winter coats and gloves, laughed as they played in the snow. They built snow forts and stockpiled mountains of snow ammunition before starting an all out war against one another.

Ichigo sat in the back of a sleek black sedan, which he assumed was standard for the Japanese Council, staring out the window and watching the children play. The events of the past couple of days, and the final words of the old man Yamamoto still playing over and over in his mind.

The day following Aizen's attack on the British Council headquarters two members of the Japanese Council and a small security squad arrived, prepared for a small war. The war they had come to fight, however, had already ended and the soldiers became witnesses to Aizen's devastation as well as a cleaning and medical crew. Lady Unohana of the Fourth House apologized on behalf of the Japanese Council for their having failed to notice what Aizen was up to, and their late arrival.

All grievances between the British and Japanese Councils' were to be set aside as reconstruction began, except for two. Rukia was to face the Council to answer for changing Ichigo into a vampire, and he was to pay for continuing to interfere when he had already received a warning, and for being changed. Shinji and a few of the remaining British Council members argued that both Rukia and Ichigo were under their protection, but with their numbers greatly decreased they could do little to stop Lady Unohana from taking the two of them. Rukia, who was ready to take responsibility for her actions, went willingly, and Ichigo was too tired to care.

They had arrived in Tokyo and were immediately separated. Rukia was to remain under house arrest where her brother could keep a watchful eye on her, while Ichigo was to be taken to the Japanese Council Manor. They were permitted two days grace period to completely recover, but they were not allowed to see one another. Why? Ichigo still had no clue. After the two days Ichigo was questioned by Kenpachi Zaraki. He provided them with all answers to all their questions except for what happened when Rukia killed the man called Kaname, mostly because he didn't really understand himself.

His trial, which was originally supposed to take place after Rukia's, had been rescheduled for reasons they deemed him unnecessary to know about.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

Old man Yamamoto spoke of his frustration with Ichigo's carelessness, and inability to follow orders despite the danger his life was in. He was lucky, Yamamoto had told him, that he had lived for as long as he had. This would not be his salvation. He had been warned, and he had failed to listen.

"However," Yamamoto had continued, "You willingly risked your life to save a member of this Council, and were a part of the force that pushed Aizen back. For this all crimes will be forgiven."

Ichigo literally felt his heart drop. He had not been expecting the hard hearted Yamamoto to let a Newborn go free, but the soft smiles on the majority of the Council members convinced him Yamamoto had been out-voted on the matter.

"Do not get excited," Yamamoto had scolded him, "I'm not finished. We have chosen to allow you to live, but we ask that you leave the country and not return for one hundred years. Trouble seems to follow you, and we would prefer to return to the peaceful life we had before your arrival."

Ichigo was sure that Old man Yamamoto's version of "asking" was really a command. They were forcing him to leave Japan, despite the fact that their trouble began when Aizen first arrived in Japan, and not Ichigo's bad luck. However, he was willing to leave the country peacefully under one condition.

The black sedan pulled off the smooth road and onto the rocky dirt one leading to Kisuke Urahara's. It seemed like years since he had last been to Kisuke's when in reality it had barely been a week. Ichigo had left his humanity and his old life behind, and swore his life to revenge. But it was there that his last remaining ties with Japan slept.

The car came to a stop. The driver climbed out of the car and opened Ichigo's door. With a sigh he stepped out of the car and on to the dirt path that made up Kisuke's driveway. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the small house in front of him. The trees surrounding the house had lost all of their leaves, and small sickles of ice hung from the bare branches. What once looked like a beautiful fall scene from a movie now looked like a baron winter land. The snow seeped through the seams of his shoes and into his socks, but he paid no mind. His concentration was focused on the sounds of childish laughter coming from around the back of the house. The sound brought a frightening chill to his heart that the winter weather could not.

The driver told him to take his time, but he ignored him and started walking around the house. The voices grew louder, and now the sounds of snow crashing against bark could be heard. As he rounded the corner he set eyes on Karin and Yuzu, dressed only in long sleeve shirts and jeans, running around the woods launching firm snowballs at one another. Their dark eyes glistened with joy as they chased each other around, ducking behind trees and using their trunks for a shield.

"I see they let you live."

Ichigo blinked and stared at Kisuke who was standing on the back deck with his back against the house. He smiled and motioned for Ichigo to go meet with the girls who had yet to notice their brother's arrival. Ichigo was hesitant. Fear and anger wrapped around his heart, preventing the warmth of the scene from getting to it. He had failed them as their older brother. He was supposed to protect them, die for them, and always be there for them. How could he return and act as though everything was going to be all right when it wasn't?

Kisuke quickly grew impatient and waved to his wife. Yoruichi smiled and stood. She sauntered over to Ichigo and hooked her arm around his, dragging him over to the playing children.

"Yoruichi!" he protested, planting his feet in an attempt to halt their advanced. She easily pulled him along and called out to his sisters.

Yuzu and Karin stopped playing and stared at their older brother. An eerie silence filled the woods as the siblings stared at one another. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and tried to think of something, anything, to say to them. Should he start with an apology? Would an apology be enough? Should he even be asking them for forgiveness?

While he contemplated the best way to approach them, the girls made their own decisions. Yuzu was the first to move. Compared to Karin, Yuzu had always seemed like the slower child, but with her new vampire powers she was lightening fast, appearing in front of Ichigo before he even realized she had moved. She threw herself at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Y-Yuzu..." he said, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. He had always been unsure of what to do when she cried, so he always did what he thought best: he gently embraced her.

"I was wondering when you'd stop by," Karin said, her dark brows furrowed into a scowl similar to his own. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she kicked the snow as she walked towards him. "That Kisuke guy said there was a good chance you'd chicken out."

"Now, now, I said no such thing," Kisuke argued from his place on the deck. Karin raised an eyebrow and he chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, Karin...Yuzu," Ichigo said sadly, his eyes falling on Yuzu's soft blonde hair. "I would have come sooner, but ... I wanted to be able to tell you I got our father's killer..."

Karin scoffed. "Like that matter's."

Yuzu mumbled something into his shirt and Karin yelled at her. "We can't hear you when you're sobbing into his clothes like that, Yuzu."

Yuzu sniffled and pulled away from Ichigo, her hands still clutching his shirt. She looked up at him and tried to smile. "We're just happy to see you, brother. It doesn't matter if you're empty handed or not. _You're _the most important thing to us."

Ichigo looked between the two of them, shocked by their understanding of the situation and their lack of rage when it came to what had happened to them. How could they remain so calm when he had felt the world burn around him? How could they be so forgiving when he'd failed them? How?

"Kisuke told us that if you did come to visit you wouldn't be able to stay long," Karin said, the sadness in her voice pulling him away from his own thoughts. He tried to smile, but found that the weight of his heart kept the corners of his lips from rising.

"Instead of sentencing me to death they're sending me away. Apparently I'm too much trouble," he tried to joke.

Yuzu chocked on another sob and Karin rolled her eyes.

"You _would_ piss of an underground coven of vampires."

"W-why can't we c-come with y-you?" Yuzu asked through the sobs, which she tried to hold back by biting her lower lip. Ichigo smiled softly and rested his hand on her head.

"You're safer here with Kisuke. He can watch after you, and keep you safe should anything go wrong." Ichigo looked up at Kisuke who was now standing just a few feet away with Yoruichi. "Right?"

"Of course," he said sincerely. Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Why are we safe with him?" Yuzu asked. Kisuke sighed, feeling slightly offended.

"Because Ichigo's going after Dad's killer," Karin answered for her. Yuzu nodded in understanding, but that didn't stop the fresh tears from falling.

Karin and Ichigo looked at one another as Yuzu began to cry again. The two of them had always been very similar. After the death of their mother Yuzu and their father had wept and relied on family ties to keep their spirits up. Karin, and Ichigo, on the other hand, had hardened both externally and internally. They hated showing their grief, and hated feeling it even more. Even after all they had been through, they still thought the same.

"We will be together" was the promise of the look they shared. Their family had been ripped to shreds by a man devoid of human feeling, and was continuing to be pulled apart by others who depended upon their laws to keep any sense of order. Despite all this, they _would_ be a family again.

"I hate to ruin things," Yoruichi cut in as gently as she could, "but there are still a couple of things that need to be addressed before you're to leave."

Ichigo nodded and gently unwrapped Yuzu's arms. The three of them shared one last familial moment together before Yoruichi led him back to the black sedan. He glanced back at his sisters one last time before he climbed into the back of the car. Ichigo stared out of the rear window until the house was out of sight, a heavy weight falling onto his slowly beating heart.

"Why so glum?"

Ichigo spun around and stared, wide-eyed, at a grinning Shinji and an angry Hiyori. Ichigo looked between the two of them before looking at Yoruichi. She grinned.

"Nice surprise huh?"

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, thoroughly confused, but grateful for a distraction from the grief that had been taking over his heart. "How...when did you guys get here?"

"_Magic_," Shinji said with a mystical wave of his hand.

"We were waiting at Kisuke's. When you went to talk to your sisters we hoped in here," Hiyori told him in a bored tone.

"Hiyori!" Shinji whined. "You ruined the mystery!"

"Shut up and get on with it," the small blonde snapped. Shinji sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"_We_ have a proposition for you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Shinji said, his grin widening.

* * *

Since her return to Japan and her brother's home Rukia had practically locked herself in her room. Several of the servants thought it was her own way of punishing herself for angering the Council, but Byakuya knew otherwise. The blood had been cleaned from the floors, and the damaged walls replaced, but no amount of repair could erase the memories of what had happened the night Aizen had first attacked, Momo had shown herself for the traitor she was, and Giles' death. The only sanctuary she had was in her room.

Which is why Byakuya waited until the very last moment to intrude upon her.

His gentle knock on the door drew Rukia's attention away from the small book of poetry she was reading. She set the book aside, its old and tattered pages falling open to where the binding had been creased from decades of reading, and stood. She cracked open the door and looked up at her brother with dark violet eyes.

"Is it time?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded. She smiled sadly and opened the door further. She was dressed in a solemn black dress and heels befitting of her mood and her expectations of the outcome of her trial. A sober smile was on her lips as she followed her brother down the stairs and out the front door to a black sedan. Pain washed over her heart as she passed the spot where Giles had died. The blood from his head wound had been cleaned away, but she could still remember where his body had lain. With a deep breath she set her shoulders and focused on Byakuya's back.

They slid in the back seat of the car and said nothing as they were driven to the Council Manor house. Rukia rested her head against the cold glass of the window, her eyes focusing on the blurring brown and white of the trees and snow. She left her mind blank, afraid that if she tried to think of anything or anyone she would begin to feel the fear of death.

Death is what she knew awaited her. The Council was strict, and they rarely took pity on any case that reached their hands. The law was to be obeyed. She would be no exception.

But a nagging feeling, in the center of her chest, questioned if she could die at all. Aizen had plunged his hand into her chest and crushed her heart between his fingers. It was a blow that no vampire could survive. Yet here she sat, living and breathing as though it had never happened. Aizen was convinced that some of the First's blood had spilled from the crack in the vial and entered her blood stream, reviving her, but could that be true? Could just one vampire's blood be capable of making such a miraculous recovery? And if so would it continue to work? Would the Council be capable of killing her?

No. She would not give herself false hope. She would only do more damage to herself if she allowed herself to believe that there was a chance of survival.

The car pulled up to the large manor and Rukia and Byakuya stepped out of the car. They were escorted through the front doors and to the elevator where they were then left to themselves.

"Rukia," Byakuya said as the elevator began its descent.

"Yes?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the floor like an embarrassed child who had disappointed her parents. She couldn't imagine looking him in the eye now, not when they were so close to the Council and their decision.

"I am very proud of you."

Rukia felt her heart stop. She was sure she hadn't heard right. She looked up from the floor and noticed the subtle curvature on his lips. He was smiling, and had expressed pride in her, two things he did not do. To her great frustration the elevator doors slid open and the private moment between brother and sister was gone. His smile faded and he returned to the law-abiding Council member leading a criminal to her trial.

But fear and uncertainly didn't creep back into her heart as they began their long walk down the hall. Passing the portraits of past and current Council members was not as painful as she might have thought, and she was able to continue with her head held high. Her eyes even fell onto her family portrait without pain. She was sure Hisana's beautiful smile was meant for her at this very moment.

Two guards standing before the large doors bowed quickly before pulling them open.

It had been several months since she'd last stepped through those doors, her role completely different then it was now. The room was still cavernous, still dark, still containing a long, u-shaped table. The only differences were the empty chairs, two abandoned by those searching for power, and one who sought truth.

Byakuya escorted her to the center of the room where a brilliant beam of light shown, making her visible to those seated at the table. Byakuya returned to his seat and clasped his hands together, waiting for the trial to begin.

"Rukia Fumiko Kuchiki," boomed Yamamoto's deep voice as the doors closed, "Last remaining member of the Fumiko clan, adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, and formally Second Seat of the Second House of Japanese Council - you have been charged by this Council with the high crime of transforming a human into a vampire. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," she replied without hesitation, her voice strong and steady.

"Very well. Do you have any last words before you punishment is determined?" Yamamoto asked, neither surprised by her answer, nor moved.

"I do," she replied.

"Speak then."

"I know that I have no right to ask it, but I plead with the Council to forgo its charges against Ichigo Kurosaki." Her words brought many eyes which had been cast down, to look at her. "He was a willing participant of the transformation only because he sought to protect his friends and his family. He would have obeyed the Council's orders to leave and never think on us again had it not been for Sousuke Aizen's attack on the Kuchiki Manor and his own family. His actions are justifiable and should not be punished. Please, find it in your hearts to forgive him and let him live out his new life in peace."

Silence filled the room, and Rukia felt fear grip her heart for the first time since her brother's words.

"The punishment for the crime you have committed...," Yamamoto continued without addressing her last request. Her heart fell and she despaired. His silence meant Ichigo's trial would continue, and there was nothing more she could do for him. "...is death."

Rukia took a steady breath. She was well prepared for the sentence Yamamoto had declared, but she continued to feel sorrow for what was to come when Ichigo's trial ended. His involvement in everything that had happened was entirely her fault. She didn't separate herself from him soon enough. There were so many things she could have done differently to keep him out of danger. Why, she asked herself, why had she not done more to protect him?

"However," Yamamoto continued, "taking into consideration that you acted only to help the Council fight against the traitor, Sousuke Aizen, as well as defended the entirety of the British Council, and successfully killed one of the traitors, Kaname Tousen, previously of the British Council, the death penalty will not be applied." Rukia stared up at Yamamoto with wide eyes, her heart stopping for several slow beats. "Instead you will be exiled for a total of one hundred years."

Silence.

Exile. She had spent the last two days preparing her heart for the dismay it would feel when she was sentenced to death. She had gone through waves of emotions, and had painstakingly reached a type of acceptance. Now, after everything they were going to exile her?

A new type of pain enveloped her. She was being forced to leave her country, home, friends, and family. She would no longer be able to drive through the tall mountains, or run with the team of Hunters. If only she have considered this as an option, then she could have prepared herself for this new feeling of loss.

And worse yet, she had still failed to stay Ichigo's trial. Could she continue to live knowing he had most likely died?

"You are to leave immediately," Yamamoto's voice cut in, "You're assets have been froze. The only assistance we will give you is to provide you with a car and a jet to remove you from the country, and take you anywhere you desire."

Rukia nodded dumbly. Two guards appeared beside her, and escorted her out of the chamber. As the doors began to close Rukia peeked over her shoulder for one last glance at her brother, but their eyes never met as the doors began to close, and the Council prepared for the next trial.

The returning journey to the elevator was not how she had seen it. It was supposed to lead her to her ultimate death, reunite her with her dead husband, and free her soul from the turmoil of this world and Sousuke Aizen. Now it only served to torture her. There would be no freedom, no relief, she would feel only sorry and continue to be haunted by the man who had destroyed everything she loved.

But as she passed the portrait of her family, and gazed up into her sister's eyes Rukia felt a new feeling, something she hadn't permitted herself to to indulge it. Hope. If she lived there was still hope that she could find Aizen and rid the world of his existence. She could seek retribution and revenge for those who could not. She would finish what she had started, and bring peace of mind to herself, many others, and to two young girls who had lost just as much as her.

Determined to make something of her new life Rukia walked proudly to the elevator, but that determination began to waver as the elevator ascended to the main floor. Daylight mocked her as they as the doors opened. The last of her strength disappeared as she wondered what kind of world allowed someone who had lived one hundred and fifty years to live, but ended the life of a boy who was only eighteen? How was that fair?

The double doors were opened for her and black car sat in the driveway. Standing at the top of the stairs was Renji. He was dressed in the black suit and tie of the security squad, but his obscene red hair was still spiked in a ponytail. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his eyes were cast down.

Rukia stopped and smiled up at him softly.

"Why the long face, Renji?" Rukia asked. He glanced at her, but could do nothing but sigh. "Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a century, and it's not like you can't visit wherever I decide to settle."

Renji tried to smile, but found it difficult to find any sort of joy out of the situation.

The driver hoped out of the car and held the door open for her. She glanced at him, but didn't move from her spot. She glanced back up at Renji and tried to think of something to say to him to bring his mood up, but she couldn't find the words.

"I'll see you around, Renji," she managed to say before climbing down the stairs and into the car. The door closed, and she sighed. She rested her head against the window.

She had hoped to see Ichigo one last time, but it appeared they were keeping him in his room until the Council was ready for him. Perhaps, she thought to herself, as she heard the car engine start, it was for the best. She couldn't stand to see him knowing that he would most likely die. But, questioned a nagging corner of her heart, was there a chance they be as kind to him as they were to her?

"Aw, that was such a sad goodbye."

Rukia snapped her head around and stared at Yoruichi who was reclining in the seat across from her own.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, forcing her thoughts as far to the back of her mind as possible.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend, Princess?" Yoruichi asked playfully.

"Yes," Rukia replied in her usual, displeased tone, her eye twitching once. "Now answer the question."

"Oh I'm having my usual bit of fun," she said jokingly.

Rukia stared at her, her brows furrowing as Yoruichi avoided giving detailed answers. "Anything specific?"

"Well...I was kind enough to find you a place to live," she finally answered, checking her nails for dirty. "I got you this great flat in London. It's got a wonderful view of the city."

"How thoughtful," Rukia replied in an uninterested tone, not at all surprised that Yoruichi was already aware of results of her trial, "but I was planning on saving what little money I have in my pocket and not waste it on rent."

"Pish Posh," Yoruichi said with a wave of her hand, "you need a place to sleep. Besides, you'll have plenty of money for rent and many other things."

"My assets were frozen," Rukia bluntly informed her.

"Your assets were _moved_," she said with a grin.

Rukia stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"A little birdy transferred the majority of your funds into an account established in your original name at the Bank of England before your previous account was frozen." Yoruichi tucked her hands behind her head, a proud grin on her lips. "You're all set for living the English high life."

Rukia continued to stare at her. "But...why?"

"Because your brother loves you," she replied, her smile softening. "Did you honestly think he would just send you off into the world without a bit of help?"

Rukia hadn't really thought about it. Despite his words of pride she was sure he would follow the rules of the Council to the tee. No exceptions.

Yoruichi laughed, "Well despite what you may think of him, Byakuya would give his life for you given the chance. And he was beyond pissed when he couldn't get away from the Council to get to London. He tried to weasel his way into Sousuke's group but Yamamoto wouldn't allow it. Anyway-," the car pulled up to a private runway owned by the Council. A Jet was sitting on the tarmac, and a small group of people waited at the bottom of the narrow stairs leading to the door of the jet.

"Is that...? Why are Shinji and Hiyori here?" Rukia asked, nearly pressing her face to the tinted windows.

The driver pulled open the door and Yoruichi pushed her out of the car. Rukia fell backwards unceremoniously onto the black top. She looked up and glared at the older woman, who simply grinned and pointed behind her. Rukia set her jaw and glanced over her shoulder. All she saw were a pair of jean-clad legs. It took her a moment before she inclined her head and looked up at Ichigo's towering form, his hand extended to help her up. She stared, wide eyed at his hand, then his face. After another moment she took his hand and he lifted her with ease to her feet. She quickly let go and dusted herself off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her tone more harsh than she intended it to be. She had, after all, just spent the last few hours fretting about _his_ trial, and _his_ life, and for what? He looked like they had patted him on the back, said "good job" and let him go on his merry way. "You're supposed to be having your trial right now."

"They rescheduled it. Something about 'having more important things to do then worry about a human'," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"And they let you go?" She asked, completely shocked and a little miffed that she had done all that worrying for nothing.

"The old guy said that, even though I didn't listen to them when they told me to get out of dodge, he was glad I stuck around. Something about rescuing some Council Member," Ichigo grinned and rolled his eyes. "So because of that, coupled with my help in England, they said I was free to go, but they want me out of Japan. I think they're getting tired of seeing me."

Rukia couldn't help but stare at him and his goofy grin. How could he act so carefree when he just barely escaped with his life? Her anger, fear, worry, and grief were too much for her to handle anymore, and all merged and settled on one emotion. Frustration. With a huff she punched Ichigho in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined clutching his arm.

"You could have told me, and then I could have saved my breath trying to have the Council overlook your crimes," she grumbled, crossing her arms. Ichigo's smile softened and his eyes grew more sincere.

"I'm sorry, but after their ruling I had some place to be." Rukia glanced up at him. His eyes glistened with unshed tears of sadness and she immediately knew where that "somewhere" had been. Her frustration immediately evaporated. "Thanks for sticking your neck out for me."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she said with a wave of her hand.

"How long is this reunion going to take?" Hiyori demanded from the stairs of the jet. "We have a schedule to keep you know!"

"Why are you two here anyway?" Rukia demanded, ignoring Hiyori's exclamation.

"Well," Shinji said, patting the fuming Hiyori on the head, "we're here to escort our new Council Member home to England."

Rukia raised a curious eyebrow and thought for a moment. She glanced over her shoulder as Yoruichi climbed gracefully out of the car. "You mean Yoruichi?"

The older woman laughed as she stood. "Hardly. I've had enough of the Council politics. Japanese, British, Mexican, the States, they're all the same. No offense Shinji."

Shinji shook his head, "None taken."

"I'm just the escort," she finished with a bemused grin.

"Then...who?" Rukia asked, genuinely confused. Ichigo smiled down at her knowingly, and she could feel her frustration levels rising once more.

"You, Princess," Yoruichi said with a grin.

Rukia said nothing for a moment. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," Shinji said sincerely, "We've lost three Council members in the fight with Aizen, and have no one to replace them. With your previous experience on the Japanese Council you'd make for a decent start."

"An exile?" Rukia said doubtfully.

Shinji shrugged. "We weren't the ones who exiled you. Hell, if we had had it our way, you and Ichigo here wouldn't have left England to begin with, but that Unohana lady is _scary_."

"Uh huh. And will I be required to live in the building?" She asked, slowly piecing things together. Shinji nodded. Rukia glanced over at Yoruichi, "So the flat you were talking about was-"

"A Council Suite near the top of the the B.C.'s building," the woman said with a mischievous grin.

Rukia finally looked over at Ichigo. His usually harsh features were soft, his scowl no where in sight, and a small smile was playing on his lips.

"So are you just here to say goodbye, or did he make you the same offer?"

"No and no," he answered. "I'm too young. Apparently eighteen is old enough to kill vampires and save two Council's asses, but not to help make political decisions," he said with a grin. "Course I'd rather stay out of that whole mess."

"And you're not here to say goodbye?" she asked, her frustration levels still growing. When would she get clear and concise answers?

"Nope. I'm going with you, and will be acting as your personal body guard from here on out," he said with a large grin, clearly proud of his position.

"My...what?" Rukia gawked at him.

"Shinji tells me every member of the British Council is assigned one personal bodyguard who goes with them everywhere," Ichigo told her, her disbelief not dissipating, "I figured if you take the job I could be yours. It would give me something to do, and be a nice change in venue."

"Isn't eighteen still a little young to be a personal bodyguard," Rukia argued glancing at Shinji. She looked back at Ichigo. "I mean you lack a great deal of experience. It should be me protecting you not the other way around.

"What can I say," Shinji replied with a shrug, "the kid's got a great resume."

Rukia raised her eyebrow before returning her attention back to Ichigo.

"What about your sisters?" she asked, her voice in a hushed whisper and her tone much softer.

"They're all taken care of," Ichigo replied. His smile faded some but the corner of his lips were still slightly upturned. "Kisuke finally took them off the medication a couple days ago. They're already running around in the snow."

"They aren't coming with us?" She asked, noting the sad glisten in his brown eyes.

"Nah. They need structure, something close to a real home, and I can't give them that right now." Rukia said nothing, but she understood his meaning. He still sought revenge for the death of his father and what happened to his sisters, and he wouldn't rest until Aizen was gone. In that state of mind he would be unable to give the girls the attention they would need. "Kisuke said he and Yoruichi would look after them like they were their own..."

"Ichigo..."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a rejuvenated smile, "When they're ready Kisuke will bring them to England to visit."

Rukia studied him for a moment before nodding. She had no place to tell him what he should or shouldn't do with his family. If she still had familial ties she would keep them as close as possible, but at the same time she could see his logic.

It seemed that while she had been locked away in her room, reading poetry and preparing herself for death, everyone around her had made plans and set things in motion to start a whole new life. Arguing would get her no where, so she would simply have to stop fighting against the current and let just let the river guide her.

This next century was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

Fin.

Next time...

**For Love**

**Summary:**

Nine months ago Ichigo met Rukia and triggered a series of tragic and fateful events leading to their friendship and his eventual death and transformation into a vampire. They discovered the plans of Sousuke Aizen, to throw the vampire community into chaos by destroying their food source, as well as reclaim an ancient heirloom buried beneath Rukia's heart. Aizen escaped and has disappeared, but whispers of his appearance are starting to rise again.

To find him, Rukia and Ichigo must now team up with members from the United States, Japanese, and Mexican Councils to locate Aizen and be rid of him once and for all. Can they succeed?

_More of people's favorite characters will be introduced. Oriihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and members of the Espada. Who will be a friend, and who will be an enemy? _

_

* * *

_

**Preview:**

The morning sun peeked over the horizon, lighting up the new day sky with colors of pink, orange, and blue. As the sunlight stretched into the houses, in a busy town set at the base of forested mountains, residents awoke and prepared for the day. Children dragged their tired feet to the bus stops and waited to be taken to another day of boring classes. Parents and other adults packed their things and headed to work. Within minutes the streets were filled with vehicles of varying sizes and colors. Only a solitary manor, set in the middle of the woods several miles up the mountain, remained still and quiet.

It was a three story home built with the intent of bragging. Large windows, expensive tiles, and handcrafted statues decorated the exterior of the house. A large iron gate, with frightening sharp points lining the top, prevented any form of trespassing. The driveway was made of expensive stone and circled around a large fountain. Although two cars were parked in front of the main entrance the landscape and architecture looked as though it had been neglected for several years. The fountain had only water provided by the rain, and weeds were sprouting in various cracks that had been caused by the frigid winters, many stones were broken into pieces, and the walls of the house were covered in ivy.

The inside of the manor was just as abandoned as the exterior. The ten bedrooms were stuffy with stale air, the windows having been sealed shut with misuse. The furniture was covered in large white sheets, which had thick layers of dust that had settled. The full kitchen was unused, and the finished basement untouched. But behind the bookcase in the basement's empty library was a secret staircase. It was narrow, and descended into a dark, stone hall reminiscent of a medieval dungeon, and from it could be heard echoing screams of utter terror and unimaginable pain.

Two men, one following the other, stepped off of the staircase and into a wider hall made of rough stone. Small lights were bolted to the walls every five feet. Between them were thick, steel doors. Narrow windows allowed for easy viewing, but neither men bothered to cast a glance at any of the eight doors. Instead they kept their eyes forward and spoke with great ease and comfort. Their conversation was interrupted by the soft clicking of heels. Both men turned and smiled as a tall, thin, blonde woman stepped out of the shadows, several files in her tan hands.

"Ah, Miss Halibel, just the woman I came to see."

"Master Aizen," Halibel greeted with a deep voice, she bowed her head to both men. "Master Ichimaru."

"How are our patients?" Sousuke Aizen asked with a pleasant smile. "They sound absolutely lively."

"Numbers four and five are nearly complete," she said as she handed him several files. He accepted them but didn't look at them. "Ten and eight still require one more week, and seven and nine will take a few more days."

"Tell me," Gin Ichimaru asked, "why kind of modifications to the Blood did you make?"

"The modifications were minimal," she explained in a bored tone. "I took a small sample of the blood and copied it. From the I located the specific genes that Master Aizen wanted removed, and removed them, thus making it possible to shorten the transformation process shorter, as well as giving them limited abilities of the blood. It's quite simple with today's technology."

"Uh huh.." Gin replied, unconvinced of the project's simplicity. "Why the limited abilities?"

Aizen turned to face Gin and smiled. "We can't have just anyone reaping the complete benefits of the First's Blood." He turned and continued walking down the dark hall, Halibel falling into step beside him. Gein watched the two of them in relative silence before grinning.

"Of course not."

"How is Number One?" Aizen asked, neither him nor Halibel noticing the lack of Gin's presence.

"He doing fairly well for having just recovered from the transformation," she answered. "When I last checked on him he was just waking up and entering the Rage."

They stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall. A strange and unnerving silence came from inside the door labeled with the thick, black number "2". Aizen glanced at Halibel curiously as her eyes widened when she peeked through the small window.

"Is there a problem?" Aizen asked.

She shook her head and took a step back. "N-No...it's just that..."

"What?"

She shook her head and pulled a large ring of key's from a caribbeaner hooked to a loop on her white pants. She flipped through the keys, and when she finally found the one she was looking for she shoved it into the key hole of the door and twisted.

"Is that wise?" Gin asked, finally rejoining them. Halibel shot a glanced to her superior but said nothing as she pulled open the steel door. Inside the room there stood a single figure, thin and small, but toned with muscles. His skin was pale, almost like the marble of a Grecian statue, and his shoulder-length hair was dark with a strange green tint to it. His pale green eyes stared blankly at the walls.

"What's the matter?" Gin asked, peeking his head inside the cell to see what was going on. "Oh, scary looking."

The statues dark green eyes turned and focused on his viewers. Gin laughed nervously.

"Damien Schander," Halibel read from the file in her hand. "It seems he's completely skipped the Rage."

"It seems that way. How fascinating," Aizen said with a smile. Halibel and Gin looked at him. "He shall be renamed. How do you like Ulquiorra?"

"Ulquiorra..." the statue said. He gave no sign of acceptance or rejection, but that was enough for Aizen.

"Let's find Ulquiorra some clothes, shall we?"

Halibel nodded and disappeared down the hall. Gin cocked his head to the side and continued to study Ulquiorra.

"So he's the first?"

Aizen nodded. "Yes. The first in a new breed of vampire."


End file.
